


Young God

by 365daysoffeels



Series: Young God [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emperor Kylo Ren, F/M, Romance, reader is knight of ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 52,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysoffeels/pseuds/365daysoffeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Knight of Ren you are devoted to your leader Kylo Ren and his cause, even if that includes stripping supreme leader Snoke of his position and help Kylo ascend to the throne no matter the costs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Committee I

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction on here, I hope you enjoy it.  
> I love commas so expect a lot of them!  
> Also the timelines or facts might be slightly off, I'm sorry if that is the case, I usually do my research but it can be so confusing.
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

"I will not have you questioning my methods, Ren." The voice alone made you roll your eyes before the ginger even stepped through the door. You were standing in the corner, watching the committee send by the Royal family of the soon-to-be new ally of the First Order, as General Hux entered the conference room followed by Kylo Ren. After a quick nod of acknowledgment by Ren, the knight and the ginger sat down opposite the rather nervous committee. A small smirk started to form under your mask, as their anxiety and nerves filled the room, while the general, although been annoyed with the knight mere seconds ago, sat opposite them with his ever stoic calm expression. Even though they had eyed you before, now they seemed to find nothing else to look at in addition to being reluctant in starting the negotiations. "She will not leave the room." The mechanical voice emitted by the knight’s helmet filled the room, causing the committee's eyes to snap towards the black clad man, before they slid over to the General, who conveyed his approval of Ren's word with nothing more than a look. But still the committee seemed rather hesitant. "Gentleman, I think it would be wise to start the negotiations now, otherwise there might not be time for negotiations any more." Hux' calm voice seemed to snap them out of their hesitance and the negotiations began.

While the five men on the table started discussing the several treaties to gain the First Order’s protection, you took to observe the First Order's current guests. They had arrived on the Finalizer, a few hours ago. You had been waiting for them in the hangers, after being instructed by Ren to keep an eye on them during their stay. They had arrived and instantly seemed disappointed to only see you standing in the hanger waiting to welcome them. A female clad in black clothing, a big scarf wrapped around your throat and thrown over your shoulder, leaving it to trail down your back almost reaching the floor. A throwing knife belt wrapped around your right leg and two vibroblades crossed on your lower back. The lower half of your face was covered by a mask, leaving your hair, which was decorated with several braids, rings and beads, free to fall over your shoulders. Obviously they had expected a greater welcome or at least the ginger and the knight, but both were absent. Leaving the three men to scowl in annoyance, while you welcomed them and lead them to the conference room. They kept muttering about their welcome, how the First Order was mocking them and their royal family, all the while you were glad that your back was turned to them so they didn't see you rolling your eyes over and over at their petty complaints. Additionally you were grateful for the mask, that covered the bottom half of your face, saving you from having to force a smile every time you had to face them.

' _Stop zoning out_.' The voice of the knight filled your head. You looked over to him to see his head slightly turned towards you, but not turned enough to lose sight of the visitors. ' _I thought I wasn't meant to listen to the negotiations_.' You tilted your head slightly to the side almost challenging the knight. Even though you didn't see his eyes, you knew he was glaring at you or at least wasn't impressed. ' _You're right you are not_.' His voice filled with arrogance echoed in your head. ' _However you are actually supposed to observe these idiots._ ' You gave him an almost invisible nod, before doing as you were told, diverting your eyes back the the three men.

The one in the middle seemed to be the most influential one. Dressed in blood red robes, the fingers clad with heavy gold rings, he was showing off his influence on the Royal family. The others two, although both were heavily clad in jewellery, didn't exclude the same cocky air as the one in the middle. The two on the sides seemed to be a lot more nervous than their leader. They were shaking, playing with their fingers and the up and down movement of their legs was nearly driving you insane. Only their leader was still, a cocky look on his face, while he kept talking to Hux.

The negotiations lasted for another half an hour, before the men started to rise. "Take them back to their ship. We will resume the negotiations tomorrow." Hux’ accent filled the air. You gave him and the knight a nod, before leading the way back to the committee's ship. ' _Find us on the bridge after_.' You turned slightly to give Ren a quick nod, before you turned forwards once move and with a quick movement of your hand indicate the visitors to follow you.

The walk back to their ship had been quick and uneventful, once again they were mumbling and muttering. Once they had entered their ship, you turned on your heel and started your walk back to the bridge. You strode down the corridors of the Finalizer passing several Stormtroopers and other First Order officers, all who moved out of your way quickly, knowing better than to be in your way. The black fabric of your scarf was floating behind you, as you quickened your speed. Once you finally reached the bridge, the knight and the ginger were standing at the front, looking out into space. "General, Commander.” You stopped behind them, your voice prompting them to turn around and face you. Hux greeted before he spoke, "The committee is back on their ship, I take it?" "Yes, General." You answered clasping your hands behind your back. "Are you questioning the abilities of my knights, Hux?" Ren had his arms crossed over his chest, the mask turned to look the general and with no doubt was glaring at the slightly shorter man. "In that case it would seem like we question each others methods." Hux glared at the helmet, gave you a short nod before he turned away from the both of you and left the bridge. You were still watching the retreating figure of the general when the mechanical sound of the knight's voice modifier snapped your attention back to him. "Follow me." Without even waiting for a reaction the knight strode off. You were quick to follow, both of you making your way to the lower levels of the Finalizer. One of which was strictly meant for Kylo Ren and his Knights.

You had been one of the Knights of Ren for nearly two years now. You weren't their newest member but quite obviously you weren't the oldest. You had been trained by your father and grandfather. Both had been students at the prestigious Academy of Carida. A military academy which had been located on the Spinara Plateau, before it had been destroyed. The academy was known for its tough training program, based on the planet's high gravity. Leaving its students to be some of the finest fighters and the best Stormtroopers. Your father had always told you, that the academy would have been your future if it hadn't been destroyed. It had bothered you in the past that the academy had been destroyed, now however that you were part of the Knights you were glad. Once you had reached your level, Ren gave you a quick nod, before he disappeared into his quarters.

You had been in the gym of the knight's level, when D'arial entered. The female was next to you the second out of the three female members of the Knights of Ren. With a sigh D'arial pulled off her mask, before setting the mask and herself down on the table next to you. The black mask had covered most of her face, leaving only her left eye to be visible. The mostly black mask had a mirrored visor over the right eye with a night vision function, making D'arial a preferred partner on nighttime missions. "So I heard you have the joy of playing babysitter." D'arial smirked, while combing out her hair, which had been in a ponytail, with her fingers. "I'm not sure 'joy' is the right word for it." You offered her a slight smile, before picking up one of the knives laying next to her. The female chuckled, before she focused her attention back on her silver hair, which was tangled into an impressive knot. "One of them is too cocky and the other two look like they'd prefer to be anywhere but here." You watched her struggling with the knot, flinching slightly when she tugged on it rather roughly. "Also I think they think that I'm deaf. At the volume that they discuss their surroundings, hosts and whatnot. Although nothing that would be of interest yet." You offered D'arial the knife you were still holding in your hand to cut off the knot, which she gladly took. "Unless you count the fact that they think the First Order is intimidating." You gave her a bored look, picking up a knife once more. "Well that certainly won't make Galaxy news." D'arial chuckled, cutting off the strand of hair, which had become half its length thanks to the knot. She frowned at the missing piece of hair, before she turned towards the target you had been training with and threw the knife, just grazing the inside of the outer circle. "You and Fen have returned then. Everything went according to plan?" A frown was still prominent on D'arial's face, deepening more when you threw your knife hitting the target dead centre. She gave you a ‘really’ look, before she answered "Well, yes and no. We did as we were told. However it was a bit of a mess, which means Fen and me will definitely return to Akiva tonight or tomorrow morning. Fen is talking to Kylo right now and there is the possibility that you might come with us. It would make things definitely a lot easier." D'arial finished with a sigh, glaring slightly at you, when you once again hit the centre of the target. "How is it you are so good with knives?" You just shrugged picking up the next knife. "My father always wanted me to use a blaster, but I thought knives were much more interesting. Although I use them a lot less then my vibroblades." D'arial nodded and was about to open her mouth, when the door opened and Fen walked in. Fen, just like D'arial, had already been part of the Knights before you joined. He was tall, taller than Ren, his hair was long and brown, the ends were golden tone and it was usually kept in a bun. Scars crossed his face where an Akk dog had scratched him, after Fen had killed its Jedi owner. Similar to D'arial and yourself, Fen was clad in the black attire the Knights of Ren were known for. "Ren wants us to move out this evening." Fen started after he had stopped in front of the two of you. "And what about some more female assistance?" D'arial asked, pointing with her thumb in your direction. "Sorry, D'arial. It will just be the two of us." Fen grinned at the female in front of him. "So the babysitter stays a babysitter." D'arial offered you a sympathetic smile, before she walked over to the door, waved and left. "By the way Ren told me that the committee requested you." Fen stated before he as well left the gym, quickly followed by yourself, as you made your way to the guest's ship.


	2. Chapter 1: Committee II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the committee is from the planet Moorja, I'm not sure if it is canon that they have monarchy, but fanfiction sooo they have now.

You had taken your time to get to the ship, the prospect of running errands for the committee didn't tempt you in the slightest. In fact you would have rather preferred to go with D'arial and Fen. But you knew that Kylo kept you on the Finalizer for a reason. At least a better reason than having you as a babysitter. When you reached the ship, the cocky committee member was standing outside. An enraged look was on his face, he was standing behind a row of Stormtroopers who wouldn't let him pass. "You! Knight! Get them to let me through!" He waved his arm, pointing at you while he made a comment to the silver trooper in front of him. "Captain Phasma." You greeted the female trooper, when you stopped behind her. Her helmet bobbed in acknowledgment and she moved to the side giving you space to deal with the irritating male. "How can I help you, sir?" Your voice was slightly muffled by your mask. "I demand to know why we are kept on our ship! I thought we are guests but we are treated like prisoners!" His voice was raised and clearly he was not holding back, meanwhile you stared back at him unimpressed. "Sir, I cannot give you the answers to your questions, I was merely instructed to help you, should you require help." Your answered had left the man not any less enraged than he had been, in fact he seemed almost even more furious. "In that case I demand that you take me to someone who can answer my question! I'm a member of the committee from Moorja and I demand to be treated with more respect!" You could see Phasma shifting from the corner of your eye clearly the two of you were quickly growing bored of the man's tantrum. "As you wish." You gave him as an answer in a clipped tone, before you turned on your heel and strode out of the hanger and towards the bridge. 

 

In the distance you spotted Lieutenant Mitaka. You stopped the young male, before you enquired about the General's whereabouts. Meanwhile the committee member stood behind you tapping his foot in annoyance. You thanked Mitaka before you hurried in the direction of the General, not caring in the slightest if the Moorjaian had to run to keep up with your pace. You stopped in front of the general's office, pressing a button on the control panel before announcing your and the committee member's arrival. Without much hesitance the door slid open and you let the man enter before you. You stepped not far into the room, before you addressed the General, "Am I required or should I wait outside?"However it was not the General's voice that answered your question. "Wait outside." The mechanical tone of the voice instantly let you know that it had been your master Kylo Ren who had answered your question. While you calmly nodded and moved to leave, the Moorjaian tensed in fear. A smirk formed underneath your mask. You had always found it amusing how easily Kylo could intimidate people, sometimes just with he sound of his altered voice or merely the turn of his head. But it was not only amusing to you but also inspiring. No one would dare to question the commander or his abilities. 

The door closed behind you and you looked up and down the corridor looking for something that might catch your attention and offer a distraction for the time you would now spending out here waiting, before you had to lead that idiot back to his ship. You had thought it obvious that the committee would not be allowed to walk freely on the Finalizer after all it was a battleship of the First Order and not some holiday cruiser. 

 

* * *

 

 

"We have enough of being treated like prisoners!" The committee member Ontomo, didn't wait long for you to leave the room before he made his complaint known. Kylo sighed silently, members of a royal court were always so annoying, thinking so highly of themselves, when they were just as insignificant as everyone else. He remained standing in the corner of the General's office, while Ontomo had moved further into the office and was standing in front of Hux's table. Kylo had entered the office just a few minutes before to inform Hux about D’arial’s and Fen's mission.

He had been glad after the earlier meeting had been over. He had thought it was a waste of his time. The Moorjaian King would most likely not accept the terms dictated by the First Order and even if he did there was still a good chance that supreme leader Snoke would order them to take over the planet anyway. A smirk formed under the cover of Kylo's helmet, when he envisioned how easily his Knights would infiltrate the palace. Most of the king's guards would be dead before they'd know what hit them or sliced them. 

"I was not aware of such treatment." Hux' calm tone ripped Kylo out of his train of thoughts, his words infuriating the Moorjaian even more. "So the knight is what there for our own protection?" A frown had taken over his face, while he pointed towards the door. "She is." Kylo interjected. "We wouldn't want you or the other committee members to get lost on this ship." Kylo's voice had almost been taunting, getting a kick out of infuriating their guest as much as possible. 

 

Hux threw a glare in the Knight’s direction. While the knight seemed to want to start a war with the King of Moorja, Hux thought it better to come to a agreement with the Royals, after all it also had been Snoke's instruction to turn the Moorjaian planet into an ally and not absorb it. So while Hux had tried to be reasonable and calm, Kylo seemed to have found his new favourite pastime in taunting the committee. "What the commander means is that you are on board of a battleship, Ontomo. There is in fact a chance that something might happen during your stay and with a knight by your side, you will not only be protected but also will never be lost." Hux tried to make up for Kylo's taunting. Ontomo seemed to freeze once Hux mentioned the fact that he was indeed on a battleship and that something might happen. He gave an understanding nod. 

 

"So she will accompany us everywhere we desire to go on this ship?" Kylo frowned at the words, what were they planing? "Everywhere within reason. The knight knows the area you are allowed to and which not." Hux reasoned, keeping his voice calm and almost friendly so he wouldn't offend the Royal official. "Of course this is only to ensure your safety." Kylo added, earning a look from Hux, while Ontomo tensed once again. However he only nodded and left the room without saying a single word. 

 

"The taunting will not help to seal the deal, Ren." Hux grumbled, once the official had left his office. Kylo merely shrugged not all that bothered by Hux irritation. "This deal is important. You have heard what supreme leader Snoke said." Hux was nearly grinding his teeth out of irritation of the Knight’s behaviour. "We both know the King won't accept it. This is a waste of my time and my knight's." Kylo moved towards the door, ready to just leave the general and the committee behind to return to the knight level. "As if it would only be her time you are worried about." He had heard Hux' grumble under his breath but decided not to react to it and instead just left. The more he however thought about it the more the rage was growing. What was the general insinuating? That he had a more personal relationship with you than with the other Knights? How dare the general talk about things he knew nothing about. 

* * *

 

You had dropped off Ontomo at his ship. Glad to be once again rid of the cocky man, although he had been entirely quiet as he followed you without even so much as a sound.While you would have welcomed that earlier, it left you worrying, something about this committee didn’t seem right. You had quickly spoken with Phasma, both agreeing on having a couple of troops stationed in front of the committee's ship to ensure they would stay put. You had a feeling that those three had a superior motive, they were just too keen to have a wander around the Finalizer, as if they would discover the First Order's darkest secrets just in the next room. 

 

You were walking down a corridor on your way back to the gym, that idiot had with his petty tantrum interrupted your training of the day. You hadn't even managed to pick up your vibroblades and that really annoyed you. You pulled the mask off your face, attached it to your belt and finally took a deep breath. Your attention was suddenly drawn to the sounds of a lightsaber, leaving only two people on board who could possible be responsible: Kylo and Arian. Arian was one of the knights, like Kylo he was force sensitive and usually he was not much around, keeping busy with mission after mission. However Arian was one of the most calmest people you had ever met, one had to really annoy him to get even the slightest of reactions.

 

You peaked into the room and found like expected Kylo facing one of the consoles, his lightsaber ignited in his hand. He was panting and as if he had sensed your presence he whipped around. The lightsaber turned off before the knight strode towards you, grabbed your wrist and started to drag you after him. You were startled by his actions, but quickly started moving on your own to take some of the pain of your arm, as Kylo kept pulling on your wrist as if in trance. 

 

Kylo kept dragging you until the two of you had reached the gym on your level. "Pick up your blade." The sound of his voice was a mixture of his own and the modifier, as he was pulling the helmet off his head. You stood in front of him in confusion, before Kylo stepped closer to you, hesitating slightly before he finally moved his hands to your lower back and pulled out your blades. While he kept one in his hand, he handed one to you. "You were missing your blades so let's fight." You gave a quick nod as an answer, before you took your stand ready to spar with Ren. You had sparred with him before and not once had you won. Ren had not only had more experience in the past but he also had a clear advantage with his height. Now however you had two years worth of experience with the Knights and due to your training with D'arial andRine, the third female knight, you had learned to use you own smaller body to your advantage. It had been your master who had made the first move. With a big step he pushed your vibroblade forward, while you used your body height to dodge the blade. Making a quick move towards the knight. 


	3. Chapter 2: Committee III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update of today!  
> Thank you for the positive feedback!

The following day you had followed your usual morning training, before you had made you way to the Moorjaian ship. You had expected to see the committee already waiting in front of their ship. However when you entered the hanger there was no trace of the three males, leaving you instantly suspicious. You grew even more suspicious, when you realised that not only were the committee not present but there was no trace of any troopers in front of the ship either, although Phasma and you had agreed on it. "What is going on?" You mumbled to yourself, before you pulled out your com and send a quick message to the general and your commander to inform them about the situation. Next you slowly made your way towards the command centre of the hanger. Although there were a few officers and troopers in the hanger itself the command centre was abandoned. You pulled out one of your blades, before you made your way over to the ship. You had reached the ship, when the doors to the hanger opened. Twirling your blade in your hand, you pulled out your other blade and readied yourself to take down whoever would enter. Your stance slightly relaxed once you saw Kylo and some troopers enter. You made your way over to the knight. "No trace of any of them?" You shook your head, while you activated your blades just in case. "Hux and Phasma are searching the ship, we are to search their ship." The knight instructed you, while the two of you moved over to the committee's ship. With a move of Ren's hand, two Stormtroopers approached the door and started to work on opening its door. 

 

You moved from one leg to the other, readying yourself to fight the Moorjaians. Kylo stood next to you, he hand removed his lightsaber from his belt, his fingers hovering over the button to ignite it at any minute. The doors opened and revealed a seemingly empty ship. The troopers entered first, before you and the knight entered the ship. You rounded to the corner and entered a bigger room within the ship and were greeted with the bodies of ten men lying scattered on the floor. You moved to the closest body, turned off one of your blades, before you nudged the body with the blade. The person had been lying on their stomach, with your nudge the body moved and revealed one of the committee members. "Here is one of them." You called over to Kylo, who was instructing the troopers to check the other bodies.

 

A shriek left your mouth, when you felt a hand wrap around your ankle. You jumped to the side, but the official had a tight hold on your ankle causing you to fall over. Kylo was by your side in an instance, you send a kick towards the official causing him to loosen his hold. You crawled away from him before standing up, adrenaline was still running through your veins. Once you were steady on your feet, Kylo left your side and took one more step towards the committee member. He curled his hand into the Moorjaian's robe and pulled him up. "What happened here?" Kylo demanded, while the troopers resumed checking the rest of the bodies and you took to once again activation both of your blades and to stand behind your leader. The Royal official opened his mouth to give Ren an answer, however his energy seemed to vanish second by second and so only stuttered mumbles tumbled out of his mouth. With an annoyed grunt the knight lowered the body before he held his two fingers to his temple and closed his eyes. You looked around the room noticing that each body the troopers turned around was a lifeless corpse, from the ship's pilot to their cook, whatever had occurred here had left everyone dead except for the three officials, well at least two of them, the third was half way there. You moved closer to one of the corpse their body was covered in cuts and blaster wounds, some had viciously murdered the crew and not only the crew. The missing troopers and officers from the hanger’s command centre were quickly found in one of the other rooms, killed just as viciously as the crew members. The only committee member in the room had a deep cut on the inside of his thigh. Whoever had cut him had hit his artery, he was bleeding out quickly, leaving Kylo little time to read his thoughts. 

 

"Quick we have to move" Kylo's voice rung from your side and without hesitation the two of you moved through the corridors. "Contact Arian and Zak. They are to meet us at the bridge." You nodded your head, before you removed your com from your belt and contacted the other Knights. The two of you were quick to arrive at the bridge. The doors had been open and as soon as you had rounded the corner, you had slowed your movements hoping to catch the other two committee members off guard. You managed to sneak up to the door without anyone in the room noticing. Ontomo was holding a gun to Hux' head, a knife in his other, while the other official held his gun towards Mitaka, who was holding a gun pointing in Ontomo's direction. You looked over to Kylo for any instruction. The knight had his head tilted to the side as if he was contemplating whether he should step in or not. Finally after what sounded like the most quiet sigh you had ever heard, left through the knight's modifier, he hold his hand up and motioned you to wait just a second. Not even a moment later Zak and Arian rounded the corner as well and quickly made their way to you and Kylo. "So what is the plan?" Zak's heavily accented voice questioned.

 

Zak had an excited look on his face, the goggles he usually wore, were pulled up into his chin long ebony hair. His hands were wrapped around two blasters, while two additional blasters were strapped to his thighs and two more to his hip and upper back. He was the newest addition to the Knights and always seemed almost too eager to engage in a fight. First he had been chosen to deal with the committee but Hux had asked for someone else, knowing that Zak had rather little patience and while you just didn't care about the committee’s comments and actions, he would have most likely already taken off a head. Arian was quite the opposite of Zak, one of the most calmest people you had ever known. Tattoos covered his body from the throat downwards. In all honesty you didn't know how much of his body was covered with the beautiful black pattern, but you had definitely seen the black ink on his throat, arms, torso and back. Although Rine had told you that the tattoos did indeed cover every part of his body. You had been hesitant to ask him of their meaning, however he told you himself after he had read your thoughts. The dark ink was a beautiful contrast to his strawberry blond hair and resembled the bruising and scarring, which had covered and still covered his skin after he had been struck by lightening. His shoulder-length hair was tied back into a half-up bun with some back fabric, while his hands covered in fingerless gloves clutched his lightsaber.

 

Kylo gave Zak and Arian their instructions and the two headed down the corridor to the second door to the bridge. Kylo and you remained in your spot until the two other Knights had reached their destination. With a nod of their leader's head the two entered the room. Kylo turned his head back to the bridge watching Hux still trying to negotiate with Ontomo, before his gaze flickered to Kylo and you and he gave the slightest of nod, causing Ren to motion you to follow him, while the two of you entered the bridge. You had your blades at your side activated and ready to strike down whoever dared to move into your path. The two of you had gone unnoticed thanks to your stealth and soon you had your blade wrapped around Ontomo's throat while the other was tackled to the ground, after had switched the direction of his gun from Mitaka to Hux and even had dared to fire it. Now he was held down by Zak, squirming and whimpering in pain. Hux, meanwhile, was grazed by the blaster but had otherwise been fine. He was infuriated and kept ranting until Kylo cut him off. "Let's ensure he will never do it again then, General." His voice rung through the bridge, while the knight stepped closer to the still squirming male on the floor. He ignited his lightsaber and before anyone could even open their mouth, the knight had cut off the man's hands. 

The remaining people gasped at the Knights actions, before the knight turned and stalked towards the door. "Finish him off and take the other to the interrogation room." Without waiting for a respond he left, Zak pointed his blaster at the official's head and with a quick shot, the whimpering and squirming stopped. Ontomo had tensed in your hold but knows better than to move. "Don't let Ren kill him as well." The general grumbled the order before he left towards the hospital ward, leaving Arian, Zak and you to deal with the remains of the committee.


	4. Chapter 3: The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short and I'm not sure if I will update tomorrow but I will try!  
> Until then enjoy!

After the Commander and General had left, Zak and Arian moved quickly to lift up the dead body, before they dragged it off the bridge. You looked around watching the officers standing on the other side of the room, shock and anxiety radiating off them. With a scoff you moved the blade closer to Ontomo's throat before you pushed the Moorjaian official to walk after the other two Knights. A smirk was under your mask as the male in your hold didn't even dared to move, clearly he didn't want to meet the same end as the dead man dragged in front of him. Without any problems the corpse was disposed off and the only survivor locked behind bars. "I'll go pick up the hands." Zak chuckled, before he left to return to the bridge, leaving you and Arian alone. The pair of you quickly left the cells, when Ontomo dared to started shouting complaints.

 

Arian and you had made your way to your level. The both of you slouching down on the couch in the shared living space. "That certainly was an interesting morning." Arian grinned at you, while he pulled the gloves of his fingers and placed his lightsaber on the table in front of the two of you. You had pulled the mask off your face and tossed it next to the weapon on the table. While the two of you nearly dozed off, Zak had joined you on the couch, his goggles joining the mask and weapon on the table. "Nice to see that you three have enough time to take a nap." Ren stood in front of you, his arms crossed over his chest. "You" the knight pointed at the strawberry blond male next to you. "Find Hux do not leave his side until this whole drama with Moorja is over." Arian gave a quick nod, picked up his gloves and weapon and left to find the general. "You will follow me to the ship. We will pay the King a visit." He pointed to you while a grin formed on Ren's face, before he pulled his helmet on and without waiting for you strode towards the lift. Not even hesitating in the slightest you followed your leader, attaching your mask to your belt. You joined the knight at the lift, waving at the knight left on the couch before the door closed.

 

Stormtroopers were waiting in front of Ren's ship, awaiting orders from the knight. Phasma joined you a moment later. "Hux stressed once again that we were to only intimidate and pressure the King. He is supposed to survive this visit." Her mechanic voice reminded Kylo. An irritated sigh left the commanders modifier. "We will see about that." His clipped tone indicated the end of the conversation, before he turned and entered the ship. You looked at Phasma with a smile and a lifted eyebrow. His irritation caused by Hux' order almost amused you. You followed your commander, stopping next to knight, who without looking at you stated: "I saw that.” 

 

It took longer than you had expected to arrive on Moorja. You had managed to clean your blades, all of them, including the ten blades tucked into your knife belt on your thigh, as well as the knife that was usually hidden in your boot. You were twirling the blade in your hand, when a trooper entered and informed you and the knight that you would be arriving soon. He was dismissed with the wave of Ren's hand. "If any of them lay a finger on any of us, we will take over the planet." Kylo had yet to put on his helmet, instead he looked at you, his intense gaze fixing you in place. You nodded your head, putting the blade back into its place. "I meant to talk to you for a while" he was still looking at you, a thoughtful look on his face. "I have been planning this for a while now and I believe that now might be the best time to make a move." This certainly had piqued your interest, his voice had dropped to a whisper making sure no one could hear this conversation except for the pair of you. However he hesitated to actually reveal his plan, he turned his head as if he regretted even mentioning it. "What are you planning, Kylo?" You placed your gloved hand on the side of his face, forcing him to turn his face back to face you, his eyes found yours, his mouth opening to give you the answer to your question. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Teach them a lesson, Ren!" Hux hissed at the knight in front of him, while a nervous nurse worked on disinfecting and bandaging the wound left by the blaster. "Ensure that these incapable idiots will never disrespect the First Order in such a way again." The ginger was grinding his teeth, while the knight only rolled his eyes, the whining of the General greatly irritated him and he had never been more thankful for the helmet covering this face. "I think you forget, General, that you do not give me any orders." The ginger glared at Ren, irritated by the knight's defiance. "If that is all, I will take my leave, General." Kylo made sure that his voice sounded as cocky and arrogant as possible and without waiting for a respond of the ginger general, he turned and left. The whining of the man had grated on his nervous more than anything the committee had done over their stay. However Hux had been right, although Kylo would never admit to that in front of anyone even if his life depended on it. Yet the Moorjaian had to be taught a lesson, how dare they think they could attack the General while he and his Knights were on board. They were not only disrespecting the First Order but also question the abilities of the Knights of Ren and their master. 

 

Ren hurried to the knight’s level. He had decided that he would send Arian to ensure the General's safety. He would not be made responsible should something happen in his absence. Once Arian was with the ginger, he would take you to the Moorja, along with Phasma and some Stormtroopers. He had decided he wouldn't just kill the King, he had to make him suffer first, however he would only attack if they decided to attack him, otherwise he would give the King the opportunity to join in on a plan, he had been working on for some time. 

 

* * *

 

 

"I think I have grown out of being a puppet of an old man." Kylo's confession confused you, you had always thought the knight served the supreme leader gladly, however now you were proven wrong. "So what are your plans?" You looked up at the man before you, his hair was framing his face perfectly, while his brown eyes held your gaze. Once again he hesitated, was he not trusting you? If you were honest, you had never been loyal to the First Order, you actually had never cared much for it. Your loyalty lay with the knight in front of you. He had found you, taken you with him and since then had taken care of you. He had trained you to a level that you were sure you could take down almost everyone you decided to take down. He gave you a home and made you part of a family that perfectly replaced your own, in fact you had grown even closer to them, than you had ever been with your father or grandfather. You knew you could always rely on any of them, just like they could rely on you. You were convinced that the reason behind your deadliness and efficiency laid in your teamwork and the willingness to trust each other with your life. 

 

"Are you loyal to me and no one else?" The voice of your commander snapped your eyes back to his and without a second of hesitation you answered: "Yes, you and only you."


	5. Chapter 4: A rogue Kylo Ren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah! I'm sorry for the delay of the chapter, I started playing the new Fire Emblem (birthright :D ) and couldn't lay it down until I had finished, which I think also influenced the knights a bit, comment if you recognise them. But here is the new chapter, enjoy!

You were directly behind Kylo, when you entered the palace. You were walking on his right, while Captain Phasma was on his left, followed by an army of Stormtroopers. The fact that people were cowering away from you made you feel powerful, their anxiety fuelling your feeling of superiority.

 

* * *

 

 

"We are meant to be here to teach them a lesson, show the rest of the galaxy that no one is allowed to disrespect the First Order, but we will use this opportunity to make a move against Snoke." You nodded at your leaders words. Ren reached for his helmet, shifting the item into his lap, before he continued: "We kill the King and take over the planet. Meanwhile Arian will convince Hux to work with us instead of against us. If he refuses, Arian has orders to kill him." Once again you nodded. "What about Phasma?" You had lowered your voice even more, making sure this conversation was only heard by the two of you. "She is with us. She knows better than to go against me." You hummed in agreement. "As soon as Hux is taken care of the others will join us here." He moved to stand, the helmet under his arm, while he checked his lightsaber, making sure it was in place. "Then we will plan the attack on Snoke." He put the helmet on, before he reached out a hand to pull you up. "Let's kill a King." 

 

* * *

 

 

The guards in front of the throne room had tried to stop you, but their attempt had failed miserably. A grin had formed on your face, when you took down guard after guard, while Kylo Ren was simply walking past them, no one daring to even come close to the knight. He strode straight to the King, who thought he can run from the knight. Stretching out his arm, Ren stopped the king with the force, before he strode towards him and picked up the elderly male by his throat. 

 

"One would think people know better than to try to trick the First Order." The man in his grasp was shaking and spluttering a row of excuse from 'they were acting on their own accord' to 'why what happened'. At this point the Stormtroopers and you had taken care of most of the guards and you came to stand next to Kylo. "Stop your mumbling. I'm not here at the behest of the First Order." The King stopped squirming and was visible relieved, when Kylo informed him of the latter. "No, I'm here on my own mission." The royal's eyes widened , when the realisation, that no matter what his life was over, hit him. Now instead of dying because he had betrayed the First Order, he would die because Kylo Ren had gone rogue. A constricting feeling took away his breath and pressure started to grow on his throat, but the knight's hand hadn't tightened. He was force chocking him. Once again the King started squirming, his hands clawing on Ren’s, shredding the knights gloves into bits, trying to get rid of the pressure and finally being able to take a deep breath. However Kylo Ren had something else in mind for the Moorjaian King and tightened the hold on the male's throat until he went limp. Using the force, he moved a blaster from Phasma into his hand and finished the King off with a simple shot into his head. Next he pulled his shredded gloves off his hands, stepped over the dead king's body and let himself fall into his throne. 

 

You had taken to watch over the troopers, while they cleaned the palace of the corpses. Kylo had remained on the throne and was now in conversation with Hux and Phasma. You had been a little bit surprise to see the ginger exit the plane next to Arian and you were still not entirely sure where the General's loyalty really laid. You were conflicted about the matter. While Hux seemed to believe in the First Order, he additionally struck you as a man, who wanted to survive and to succeed, no matter how. He knew when to jump a sinking ship and would do so regardlessly of everything else if it would further his career. However you had known that in the throne room in front of troopers, had neither been the time nor place to start this discussion. You would speak with Ren about it once the two of you were on your own. You heard the doors to the throne room shut, revealing Arian who made his way next to you. "Did you seduce him into making the right decision?" Your tone was teasing, leaving Arian to chuckle and some troopers turned to look at the two of you in surprise. "I'd like to think that it takes more than my pretty face and charming smile to convince him. Although not much." Arian winked with a grin, while his hands reached up to fix the fabric, which was holding his hair back.You shook your head laughing, before barking an order at the troopers to stop staring at you and return to their work. "Fen and D'arial will arrive shortly. I better hurry, before I'm caught standing here. Ren requested to speak to you once the General and the Captain leave." 

 

It didn't take long for Hux and Phasma to leave, after Arian had left to pick up the two Knights, who were about to arrive. Without waiting you entered the throne room. Kylo was still seated on the throne, with a lazy hand movement he ordered you closer. You quickly moved to stand in front of him, not daring to make the future emperor wait. "I want you to remain by my side at all time. Neither of us three will be save once Snoke learns about this. Furthermore I want Arian to stay with Hux and once Rine arrives she shall stay with Phasma. It is imperative that they remain save." You nodded understandingly, while the knight rose from his seat and strode towards the door, he stopped in front of it and turned. "Do you have any questions?" He had his head tilted to the side slightly. The question had been rhetoric, causing you to rush forward to catch up with your superior. "I meant what I said. You are not to leave my side." 

 

You had followed the knight to the hangers. Arian was still there filling in D'arial and Fen in on what had happened. While D'arial seemed mildly surprised, Fen had known about his masters plan, not in detail, but he was aware that the dark force user had been fed up with the supreme leader's commands. Next to Fen stood three more Knights, two of which you had not seen in a very long time. 

 

Raynar, probably the eldest of the Knights. He stood taller than the others, being almost the same height as Fen, making him and Fen the only two Knights, who towered over their leader. His deep burgundy coloured hair almost hid the metallic eyepatch that covered his right eye. His arms were crossed, while he listened to Arian. His top had short sleeves revealing his muscular arms, which were covered in scars. A blaster was on one side of his hip, while the order side held his retractable naginata. 

 

Next to him stood Naiad. The young male with dark grey hair was almost a head shorter than Raynar and less muscular. While Raynar had always played on his strength, Naiad had always been more agile and knew how to use that to his advantage. He was holding his black mask in his hand. The mask, when in his face covered his eye areas, made out of metal the mask also made his eyes appear white, giving him a much more mysterious and intimidating appearance. In his hand he was holding a vibro-ax and two additional were crossed over his back. 

 

The third and last new person in the circle was Rine. Just like the others, the female was listening to what Arian had to say. Her copper hair was reaching past her chest and a black piece of fabric was wrapped around her head, its knot was placed on the side of her head, leaving the fabric to stand out and mix with the copper hair. The stick of a lollipop stuck out between her lips, while she stood similar to Raynar with her arms crossed. Her extractable lance crossed over her back. 

 

Arian finished his summary of events as you and Kylo came to stand beside them. "So we are to take down the supreme leader?" Rine had addressed your leader next to you, her lolly in one hand, while her other arm was still crossed over her chest. "So much for having a bit of a break." Her tone was teasing and a smirk covered her face. "Are you complaining?" The mechanical voice of the knight next to you echoed in the hanger. "Never." The grin on her face turned a bit more sinister. "It's a bit of a challenge but we are yet to fail a challenge."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of Thranduil from the Hobbit, when Kylo was sitting on the throne ;)
> 
> Naginata - japanese blade on a pole, kind of the japanese version of a lance


	6. Chapter 5: The First Night

"So no killing her?" "No, protecting, Rine, you are supposed to protect her." A grunt left the female, as she popped her lolly back in her mouth and moved away. Leaving you standing in a semi circle with Arian and Fen. You rolled your eyes at her reaction. The woman liked killing much too much for her own good. "Well, while she is pouting I will go and find the General." Arian was smiling, while he picked up his weapons and readied himself to leave. "Try not to make him fall in love with you." Fen teased, while Arian just winked and left the room. "One would think they can protect themselves, but no we are degraded to bodyguards. We are the Knights of Ren, for fuck's sake." You just raised your eyebrow at Rine's mumbling. She had started packing her stuff as well, fastening her weapons and re-tying her headband. "Bodyguard sounds better than babysitter." Fen looked at you with a teasing grin. "You got promoted even if you did a shitty job." Rine chimed in, causing Fen to burst with laughter, while you looked between the two with an unamused in look on your face. You told them to fuck themselves in a friendly manner, before you wandered off to find Kylo.

You finally found the knight on the balcony of the former king's quarters. He had shed his helmet and was looking down to one of the other balcony, that currently was inhabited by Arian and Hux. You joined his side, causing the knight to momentarily shift his attention to you, before going back to the two males on the other balcony. "So it was his pretty face that motivated Hux to stay." A smirked was forming on your face, while a confused look crossed Ren's followed by a scoff, when the two men stepped closer to each other. Although, you couldn't exactly see from that distance whether the two were kissing or just embracing, it was rather clear that they were closer than either of you had expected. "Did you know?" You turned to the knight. A irritated looked crossed his face, before he shook his head. He looked thoroughly annoyed, when he turned and entered the quarters. "Get some of the Stormtroopers, I want that fool's stuff removed." With those words he left into the ensuite bathroom, not even waiting for a reaction from you. A worried expression settled on your face. Without hesitation you walked over to the door and opened it. With a whistle you got the attention of a trooper nearby relaying the orders, before you moved over to the old king's closet and started pulling out his belongings.

Your process was disturbed by four Stormtroopers, who wordlessly started picking up the stuff on the floor and remove it from the quarters. You left them to it and once again entered the balcony. You were leaning on the railing, when Ren joined you once again. "You were not surprised to see them together." Kylo's deep voice pulled you out of your thoughts. A smile formed on your face, when you turned to look at the man next to you. He still had an irritated look on his face, which was framed by his wet hair. Droplets of water dripping from his hair onto his bare shoulders. "Well he was making eyes at the General for month." You grinned at Ren, while he seemed more and more confused. "We could use this to our advantage." You mumbled, Ren's gaze shifted from his hands to your face. "I had been worried about Hux' true loyalty, but now I don't think it will be much of a problem." You turned, leaning your back against the railing, observing the Stormtroopers as they started to strip the bed. "You are right. I had thought he just wanted to stay alive, now this might also be a way to manipulate him." You nodded your head in agreement. "Although we will have to be careful, Arian is not allowed to know about it." You looked up into the dark brown eyes. "Agreed. Arian is one of my best Knights I would hate to lose him."

By the time it was becoming dark the Stormtroopers had finished their cleaning session and had left the quarters. You were resting on the chaise lounge, playing with one of your throwing knives, while Ren was getting better ready for bed. You were secretly not very pleased that you were to stay up all night, but you knew better than to complain. With a short 'good night' the knight had gone to bed, while you had stayed on the chaise lounge near the fire. After some time you had become fed up with waiting for nothing to happen, you left the lounge and moved once more over to the balcony. Your eyes traveled to the balcony belonging to the General quarters. It was abandoned, illuminated by the moon’s light. You pulled a knife from your knife belt and started twisting the blade in your hands. Boredom had taken over. Surely the leader of the Knights of Ren, a force user, didn’t need one of his inferior to watch over him. You returned to the bedroom, leaning on the doorframe, watching the knight sleep. He was lying on his stomach, arms wrapped around a pillow. He seemed peaceful and like he belonged, like he was meant to take over, to rule.

You had slightly dozed off at one point in the early morning hours. The knight rose from the bed, a small smile tugging on his lips, when he saw your sleeping figure on the chaise lounge. You had managed to wrap yourself into your scarf, turning it somehow into a blanket. With a few steps, he crossed the room, coming to stop in front of the chair. He tilted his head to the side slightly, before he leaned down and picked you up. Ren hesitated for a second, waiting to see whether you would wake up or not, before he marched over to the bed, placed you on it, before leaving the room himself to enter the bathroom. Once he had refreshed himself, he left for the door, opening it, he commanded a trooper to find Fen and have him meet him at the throne room for a report.

It didn’t take long for Fen to join Ren in the throne room. He informed Kylo about the arrival of the two remaining knights: Notaka and Tharja. The two males had been on a scouting mission, trying to find the true whereabouts of the supreme leader, after the previous coordinates proved to be wrong. Additionally, Rine and Arian had had no problems with the Captain or the General and the night had passed without any disturbance. Ren commanded to see Notaka and Tharja, as well as to send D’arial to his quarters. She was to be positioned outside the door and make sure no one, who wasn’t allowed to enter didn’t enter. He had worried earlier, leaving you on your own, sleeping in the rooms, known to be inhabited by him. Had you been awake, not even one worried thought would have crossed his mind, but asleep you were defenceless.


	7. Chapter 6: Completion of the Knights of Ren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realised that I imagine the knights much more like assassins than like the knights in the film. Oh well :D

It didn't take long for Tharja and Notaka to arrive in the throne room. The two knights had arrived at the palace at some point during the night. Their mission had been exhausting and long, the two had immediately been send to rest and to report to their leader the next morning. Now the time had finally come. A stormtrooper had come to the knights quarters and collected them, before delivering them to the throne room, where the trooper was quick to run off, once his task was complete.

 

Their leader was launching on the throne, Fen by his side. Once he noticed their present he straightened in his seat and waved Notaka and Tharja over. “Report.” The one worded command left the knight's lips, his tone clipped and serious. “D’arial has taken position in front of your quarters.” Ren’s eye twitched, when Notaka begun his report, irritated by the knight reading his thoughts, but also relieved knowing that you were not on your own, defenceless anymore. He glared at the knight, who bowed his head slightly, realising his mistake.

 

Similar to Arian and Ren, Notaka was force sensitive, however Notaka was inexperienced and still had a lot to learn about the force. Ren quickly realised that one of Notaka's biggest problems, one they had to fix quickly, was the knights incompetence to control his mind reading. The young knight had joined the group just half a year before Zak. He had caught the First Order’s eye due to his expertise of handling a sniper rifle. The Order had tried to invade his home planet and Notaka had managed to take down loads of troopers, before he was stopped. Instead of killed however, he was offered a place among the knights, when his force sensitivity was discovered. Standing in front of the throne, Notaka stood out immensely to the dark marble of the halls. His pearly white hair, with two dark grey strands in the front, was almost glowing in the dark hall. A sniper rifle was crossed over his back and a lightsaber, which resembled more a long knife than a sword, was attached to the belt on his hip.

 

“We traced him back to the Zoraster Section and then to Dodz. We decided against tracing him further, as we were unsure of how close we could could come before he would be able to feel us.” Tharja continued once, eyeing Notaka with a disapproving look. Tharja had taken over as Notaka’s supervisor, showing the young knight all he needed to know. Yours had been Ren himself, while Zak had Arian, who kept an eye on him. It usually happened that the new knights were accompanied by their supervising knights on their mission, making sure that they acted like a proper Knight of Ren and additionally conduct their missions as such. When you had joined none of the other knights had been present, so Ren had taken over the task himself. It so happened that over time the two-party teams grew closer over time, always having a deeper bond with each other than the other knights. Thus Raynar, who had been teamed up with Naiad, regarded the latter like a little brother, caring for the youngest knights as he would for his own flesh and blood. Although those relationships were not always comparable to family bonds, D’arial and Fen were constantly flirting, leaving the other knights and yourself to wonder, whether the two were actually a couple. In fact several bets had been placed, on whether or not they were a couple and when they would let you know about it.

 

Although the knights were teamed up in pairs, they were still very much devoted to each other. Caring about each other like family. Because in all honesty that is what they were a family and Tharja valued this about the knights almost the most. His bright violet eye still looked at Notaka scoldingly. Tharja had been part of the knights for a long time. He could remember, when they were only been five, including Ren, when they had destroyed the uprising jedi movement, led by Luke Skywalker. He remembered slaying all those good-for-nothing padawans alongside D’arial, Raynar, Arian and Kylo. He turned his head away from Notaka, his ash brown hair falling into his face, which with a quick hand movement was quickly tugged out of his face once more. His chin was covered in a beard, his voice heavy with a thick Scottish accent. A Nightsister bow was slung over his shoulder, along with a vibro-ax. The bow was the only thing remaining that reminded him of his past, more specifically his mother.

 

“Well done.” Kylo praised the two knights, who bowed their heads in gratitude. He dismissed the two knights, before sending Fen off to fetch a datapad for him. He had not missed the irritated look on the knight's face, clearly being displeased that he was more of an errand boy today than a knight. Instead of just looking for the closest datapad Fen could find however, the knight decided to take a different route. Ren hadn’t specified which datapad he wanted, so Fen saw it as his chance to shed the role of errand boy and maybe get some training in.

 

“Did Ren send you to wake up sleeping beauty in there?” D’arial greeted him as soon as he came closer. A grin was painted on her face, as she was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest. “I’m done being his errand boy and he prefers her anyway so I think it’s a win-win situation.” Fen declared as he stopped next to the female. She chuckled at his explanation, pushing herself off the wall. “Let me wake her up then.” D’arial went open the door, but Fen interrupted her. “Is sleeping beauty not woken up by a kiss?” He grinned at her cheekily. “Oh right, damn it. Well in that case, maybe you better should have brought the commander.” D’arial winked, before she entered their masters quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just briefly touch on Tharja's heritage and I know it's not explained very well, but I didn't think it fitting, so I'm giving a quick explanation here, 'cause I'm not entirely sure if I will mention it again and it also will probably clear some things up.  
> Tharja's mother was a Nightsister, they are a clan from Dathomir. They managed to channel the dark energies of their planet and managed to do tricks and create weapons with it, like Tharja's bow. If you google 'Nightsister bow' you will a picture of what it looks like, but basically it is a bow, who's string and arrow are made out of dark energy and it got one leather (?) or other material in the middle of the string, so the user can actually touch it. Tharja has a more human like appearance, because when their clan was destroyed by General Grievous, Tharja's mother managed to flee the planet and eventually hooked up with probably a human, however his father's identity is unknown.  
> Fun Fact: Darth Maul and Asajj Ventress come from Dathomir and the clan's mother (leader) was Darth Maul's mother.  
> Additionally the attack on the planet was Dooku's retaliation, when they tried to destroy him.  
> Just some fun background information :D


	8. Chapter 7: Pledges of Disloyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off pad on my shoulder, for posting so regularly :)  
> Second, thank you guys for all the positive response, it made writing this a lot more fun!
> 
> Fun fact: I kept on typing Mooria instead of Moorja :D

To say, that D’arial was good at waking people in a nice way, was a big fat lie. The woman was horrible at waking others and the bruises forming on your ribs were the proof. You were actually surprised that the female didn’t manage to actually break one of your rips or several. Instead of shaking you lightly, the knight had taken to jab your side repeatedly with her index finger, until you finally squirmed away from her to avoid any more damage to your body. Grumpily you had walked into the refresher, quickly making yourself presentable, before entering the bedroom once more. D’arial relied Ren’s order, as she was walking to the door, leaving the room quickly with someone, who you figured was Fen, based ontheir voice. Without waiting any longer, you grabbed the knight's datapad and left the quarters, hurrying to the throne room.

 

Kylo had tilted his head to the side a look of mild surprise on his face, when you entered the room. You handed him the datapad and the knight instantly started tapping away on the electronic device. You moved to stand slightly behind the throne to have a good view over the room, even though it was currently empty. “Did Fen wake you up?” The knight finally broke the silence. “No, D’arial did.” Your response was answered by a hum, before the knight pushed himself out of the chair. “Come, we have a meeting to attend.”

 

The grace, with which the knight walked, had always astonished you. You had not expected if from someone with his physique, but you couldn’t argue that it made him even more intimidating and eye-catching. He wasn’t someone you would just miss in a crowd, not unless he wanted you to miss him. The two of you walked down a corridor, aiming towards what you figured would a conference room. “They weren’t ordered to wake you.” His voice echoed through the marble halls. He almost seemed irritated as if they had gone against his orders. “Actually I had just sent Fen to get me a datapad.” The pair of you turned a corner and entered a room at the end of the hall. Your assumption had been correct, as the pair of you entered a meeting room. The knight had for a second stopped in front of the door, taking a minute to pull on his helmet, before he finally entered.

 

The room was filled with what you identified as a group of former First Order officials and military officials from Moorja. No doubt all people, who were now to pledge their loyalty to Kylo. “Welcome!” The modified voice almost sounded friendly, leaving you to do everything in your power to keep your facial expression as neutral as possible, this was very out of character. While Ren continued his welcome speech, speaking more cheery and nicer than usual, you took to observing the room. You had a good vantage point, standing to the right hand side of the knight. Some First Order officials had been familiar, either from your time on the Finalizer or your short stay on the Starkiller base, meanwhile the Moorjaian military officials were a complete mystery to you. Well not a complete mystery, some were shaking with anxiety, other kept fumbling with their fingers or bouncing their knees. In general a rather nervous atmosphere had taken over the room.

 

While scouting the room with your eyes, two figures in one of the corners of the room caught your attention. Neither of them showing even the slightest bit of anxiety or nervousness: Arian and General Hux. Standing closer together than usual, Hux seemed to be as relaxed as he had been on board of the Finalizer. Although that meant to entirely relaxed, as the General was always stressing about something, but he wasn't suspicious, he wasn't watching his back like the others. You tilted your head slightly, hoping that he didn’t feel safe, just because of whatever was going on between him and Arian. Knowing that, even though Kylo valued Arian as one of his knights, he wouldn’t hesitate to go as far as kill Arian and Hux, should they stand in his way.

 

“Anyone who does not want to pledge their loyalty are free to leave.” Ren finished his speech, leaving everyone a bit speechless and almost frozen in place. You could all but see the gears working in their head, trying to figure out, if the knight would really just let them leave or if this was some cruel trick. “Those who chose to leave will be escorted safely by my most trusted knight to a ship, which will take them to next inhabited planet.” His hand had motioned to you, while his voice was calm and when your eyes met Hux’ there was a slight smirk on his face, he was part of this. A few people stood up, making their way over to you, showing their decision. Your eyes flitted over to Ren, who with a simple nod, gave you the order to escort them out.

 

Just when you had led the group out of the room, Ren’s voice filled your mind: ‘ _None of them is to leave this planet. Kill them all_.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also early warning, I'm getting my wisdom teeth removed in two weeks and I had planned to write chapters for the time I might feel a bit too miserable to write something (or too high from the painkillers, although it might be hilarious to read that), however I'm currently working on creating loads of patterns and it is taking up my time. So basically what I am trying to say is: there might be a lack of updates after I get my wisdom teeth removed.


	9. Chapter 8: A Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in a day!!

You were rolling your wrist in your hand, when you made your way back to the palace. Annoyance was clearly written all over face, apparently enough to make the troopers stay further away from you than usual. Killing the unwilling officials had not taken very long. However, one thought he had to be more stubborn than the others and tried to fight back. In the end he wasn’t much of a challenge, but you still managed to hurt your wrist. Cradling the hurt wrist to your chest, you glared at everyone, who dared to even vaguely look in your direction. You headed back to the throne room. You couldn’t be bothered to watch all those wimps pledging themselves.

 

You figured that not even half of them would survive the first month any way and had only stayed, because they had correctly assumed Ren’s statement to be a trick. Entering the throne room, you quickly realised that it was empty, no troopers, no other knights. Your mouth stretched into a small smile, when you took step after step closer to the throne until you finally let yourself fall into it. Immediately a frown made the smile on your face disappear. This overrated chair was terribly uncomfortable. Nevertheless you adjusted yourself on the throne, throwing your legs over one arm rest and leaning your back against the other.

 

You had once again taken to rotating your wrist, trying to assess the damage, when the doors were thrown open. Ren stopped immediately when he saw you lounging on his throne. Still being annoyed with Ren, although you were aware that it had not been Ren’s fault that you got hurt, you simple raised an eyebrow at the knight, daring him to say anything. The knight however remained silent, striding towards you and the throne. “They are all dead, then.” He finally broke the silent, but was instantly met with a glare. “Are you questioning me?” Tiredness and annoyance clearly laced your voice, while you once again stared down the knight. Turning back to the doors, Ren closed them using the force, before he pulled his helmet off.

 

“Have I ever questioned you?” He set the helmet down next to the throne, before he took to sitting in front of the throne cross-legged. “If I remember correctly, you questioned my loyalty just a few days ago.” You had taken to massaging your wrist, while you were staring up at the ceiling. “I didn’t question it. I made sure of it.” You could tell, he was slowly getting annoyed with your behaviour now. You gave a hummed reply, as you turned to face him. “What happened?” The knight questioned, nodding towards the wrist, you were still holding close to your chest. “One of the former First Order idiots thought it was a good idea to fight back, once he realised that they were in fact not leaving the planet.” You shrugged, shaking your head once again at the man’s stupidity. “And he got a hit in?” Your eyes widened in shock at the knights question. “He did not!” Your voice had risen a few tones, even taking Ren back a bit. He had not expected such a reaction. “He pushed me and I knocked the wrist into a pillar. He did not do this to me. A pillar did.” You crossed your arms over your chest, sitting up on the throne.

 

“How dare you suggest-“ You rant was interrupted by a yawn had fighting its way up your throat. A small smile was forming on Kylo’s face, while you grumbled to yourself. That yawn could not have come at worser point, now there was no way in hell that Ren would take you seriously. “Wipe that smile of your face.” You scowled at him, pushing yourself off the throne. “I never smile.” You scoffed at his comment, tilting your head to the side. “Right, I’d like to inform you though, that you are in fact smiling, when the corners of your mouth are tilted upwards.” You bit back, mimicking the motion of upwards moving corners of a mouth with your hands and once again you raised a daring eyebrow at the knight.

 

Apparently Ren didn’t like the fact, that at the moment you were towering over him, therefore he pushed himself off the ground. “I would only classify it as a smile, when the person does so willingly and therefore move their muscles consciously to tilt up the corners of their mouth.” He crossed his arms, the small smile had turned into a smirk, as he thought that he had clearly won this playful argument. “So when something funny happens out of the blue, say: Hux is being clumsy and falls over. You and I, both know that you would smile in that moment and the smile would have not been consciously.” You had taken a step closer to the knight, your posture mirroring his own. The knight’s smirk quickly dropped and scowl took over. Meanwhile, a smirk had taken over your face and you leaned even closer to the knight. “I win.”

 

As soon as the words had left your lips, you realised how close you were standing to Ren. Your eyes flickered to the knight just to see him already looking at you. Almost subconsciously, both of you placed your arms back at your sides. Next Ren moved his hand forward to clasp your hand. What could have been a romantic moment was quickly ruined, when you shrieked in pain.

 

Unknowingly the knight had taken your injured wrist. While normally his firm grasp would have been fine, now that the joint and the skin surrounding it were so sensitive, it had caused you pain, although he had not even touched the wrist itself.

 

The pair of you almost jumped away from each other. A look of guilt and shock was on the knight’s face, when he realised that he had caused you pain and how close the two of you had been to each other. Simultaneously, you had again cradled your wrist to your chest, a look of pain on your face.

 

“You probably should have that looked at.” Ren finally stammered, resulting in your graze flying back to him. This was the first time you had actually heard the knight stammering. With a quick nod, the two of you started to make your way towards the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two of them are getting some personal time ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> I figured it was time to focus on their personal relationship :D


	10. Chapter 9: The Meeting

The walk to the infirmary had been rather awkward, neither of you knowing exactly how to behave around the other all of the sudden. Even though that moment was ruined, it still had changed a lot between the two of you.

 

Ren wasn’t entirely sure, what to think of this change. In that moment, he had wanted to kiss you, he was not sure why but the strong urge to press his lips against yours had taken over. He was almost glad that he had hurt you and ruined the moment. But guilt had infiltrated his body as soon as he realised his mistake and the mistake had not been the urge to kiss you. He was flexing his hands, the urge to even hold your hand was still very much present.

 

Soon the two of you reached the infirmary. A medial droid approached you instantly, whisking you away and leaving Ren on his own. Unsure whether the knight should leave or remain in the hospital ward with you, Ren took to awkwardly lurking around the entrance. To him it felt wrong to leave you behind, especially when you were hurt, whether that injury was a big one or not.

 

He wasn’t waiting long until he was joined by a certain ginger. Ren had to fight hard to keep his facial expressions under control, cursing himself for leaving the helmet in the throne room. “There you are.” The British accent echoed in the marble hall, earning a hummed responds. Hux was joined by Arian, the heavily tattooed male was standing a few steps behind the General. “We had been looking for you in the throne room. Where you had said you would be.” So he was irritated with him. The fact, that he had once again managed to piss off the ginger, although he had not meant to, brought a smile to the knight’s face. "We need to start planning soon. It won't take long for the supre- for Snoke to make a move." Hux' words were answered by a nod of the knight. Suddenly Hux seemed to realise his surroundings. "What are you doing in front of the hospital ward?" Hux seemed suspicious and as soon as Arian heard Hux, he as well became suspicious. Although a small smile took over his face, when he realised who the knight was most likely waiting for.

"Why does it interest you so much?" Ren eyed the general with with disdain. A smirk formed on the ginger's face, irritating Ren even more. "So it's her. Let's start the planning later. Once you know your puppy will be alright." A sneer was directed at the General. "Caution, General. Your safety blanket might not be that effective. Remember who he answers to." Kylo teased the General, who with a sneer turned to leave the knight. "Don't give him false hope, that whatever is going on between the two of you will save him from everything." Arian gave his leader a quick nod, his facial expression not revealing anything. He left to follow the General, after all it was still his mission to protect the ginger.

 

Ren was shaking with annoyance and a scowl had taken over his face. Gone was the annoyed atmosphere and it was replaced by the knight’s known rage. You eyed the knight with caution, as he stopped his pacing and turned towards you. His glare now directed at the splint that was surrounding your wrist. “What happened?” The knight huffed the General’s name, before he strode into the direction of his quarters. You sighed, of course it was that bloody ginger. Rolling your eyes at those two’s antics, you hurried to catch up with the giant of a knight.

 

-

 

It was several hours later, when Hux once again entered the throne room. This time Ren was at least present. Hux had not liked walking up and down every passage of the palace just to find the man-child. Had it not been for Arian, who after what felt like eternity finally told him, where he could find the knight, he would probably still look for Ren. Arian had earned a scowl for waiting as long as he had to share the information. He could have saved the General a lot of time, had he used the force earlier. Arian had however claimed, that he had not thought of it, which just earned him an eye roll form his ginger companion.

 

Although after the encounter with Ren, he had wished Arian had kept the information to himself. Ren had been right, he had felt untouchable with Arian as his lover, foolishly he had thought that Ren would not touch one of his favourite knight’s lover. It seemed like he had underestimated the knight and he was aware that he had crossed a line, when he had mentioned you and called you his puppy. A mistake he clearly would not make again any time soon. He was not under anyone’s protections anymore, in fact he was under Ren’s and he would not go and jeopardise this any time soon, as falling into Snoke’s hands was a worse destiny than stopping to sass Ren.

 

He had remained quiet, when he entered the throne room. Phasma quickly joined them. When they had first arrived on the planet, Ren had conveyed that he wanted the two of them to remain in their current positions and even made them something similar to his advisors. He knew both of them were good at what they were doing and it would have been foolish of him to let them work as anything less. Ren started the meeting, declaring that it was finally time to think of a plan on how to take down the fossil, that was the former supreme leader Snoke.

 

It had however surprised Hux, when Ren send his knight out of the room, even the one, Hux had earlier referred to as his puppy. None of the knights seemed to be impressed with not being allowed to be part of the meeting and with that not knowing the plan. Especially the female with the lolly in her mouth seemed the most annoyed of the 10. However their loyalty and compliancy was always surprising to the ginger. Not even his stormtroopers, trained almost from birth, did not behave like this, listening to the man’s every word and command.


	11. Chapter 10: The Rise of Rine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's get some drama going :)

You and the other knights had decided to leave for the gym of the palace. The walk had been quiet, except for the crunching noises of Rine, who was chewing on her lolly. Each bite made you cringe and you were secretly hoping that she would already hurt a tooth to make it stop. Everyone else had been silent, but you assumed, that Zac had had the same wish, as he kept sending glare after glare towards the copper haired female. Once you entered the gym, you all seemed to rush into different direction. While you, like always, started target practice with your knives, Arian and Zac started to meditate, Arian was still trying to calm down the excited newest addition, Fen and D’arial started to practice hand to hand combat, Raynar watched Naiad practicing with his vibro-ax, Notaka and Tharja tried to spice up their training and switched their weapons, rifle for the Nightsister Bow and Rine just seemed to have suddenly disappeared.

 

As soon as you noticed the females disappearance, you groaned. Of course she wouldn’t stay put. Although she was quite good at taking orders, the ginger was still a bit rebellious. At least rebellious enough for Ren to notice and dislike it. Rine was good at what she was doing, ergo killing people, but her attitude had always been a problem, even before you had joined, according to D’arial. As much as her behaviour annoyed you as well, especially now, you had a soft spot for the woman. She had joined the knights just mere month before you did. She had been young, younger than you and her lust for blood had always left you a bit concerned and perplex.

 

You immediately left the training room, hoping to find Rine, before she got herself into trouble. It might just be the last straw for Ren, when he found out that the female had ignored his order, not to come close to the throne room. None of you were not meant to hear the plan and therefore you would be punished for disobeying. You were running up and down the many corridors, until you came to one, which was branching off to the corridor leading to the throne room. You were cursing under your breath, when you found the stick of Rine’s lollipop, lying on the floor. “What are you up to Rine?”

 

* * *

 

 

“So this is the final plan then?” The question, asked by what sounded like Phasma, was left unanswered. Rine pressed closer to the window, trying to get into a position that would make it easier to listen to them. Rine had always been a good climber, she had made use of that on several missions and now she was making use of it again. As soon as the other knights seemed to be occupied in the gym, the 18 year old had taken off. She had seen it as her chance to gather information and therefore climbed up one of the walls in the courtyard to reach a window of the throne room. She had been annoyed about all those changes going on. She had not spend years training under Snoke and the other knights to waste her time protecting someone, who did not need protection. Phasma was a pawn and disposable in Rine’s eyes. Ren had kept her around because he had become sentimental. Letting his feelings make his decisions, he was more and more influenced by the light.

 

Rine had noticed the change in her leader for quite some time, the knight had seemed less dangerous, less dark and she resented it. Emotions and feelings had always been something that did not came natural to the copper haired female. In fact, she had always thought that feelings were annoying, a waste of time and nerves. She slinked closer to the window, when she peaked through the window, she could see the trio standing close together, still arguing. She rolled her eyes, of course they were arguing when were they not. It had always struck her as odd that Snoke had appointed these three to lead his movement. A man-child, which was throwing tantrums over the tiniest things, a female, who only was intimidating when wearing her armor and was surrounded by troopers and the ginger, who was easily irritated and with a lanky frame that made it hard to take him serious. Even worse all they did when together was arguing, it was weird how they got anything done, when the ginger and the man-child could never agree on anything.

 

However, Rine knew better, than to question the supreme leader Snoke. She had never really liked Ren, but Snoke, she had always admired. When Ren had asked her whether her loyalty lay with him or the First Order, Rine had been suspicious and had thought it best to play along to see what Ren was up to. She had figured it was best to stick around until she knew their plan and then she would inform Snoke about it. She had, however, not anticipated that Ren would not actually tell them the plan. She had been furious, when he send them out of the room, but had quickly tailored a new plan to figure out what Ren was up to.

 

A movement in a corridor opposite the courtyard caught Rine’s attention. She knew those rings and beads that were sparkling in the moonlight, decorating the braided mob of hair. She had not expected that any of the knights would realise that she was gone, but of course if one of them did it had to be you. While she loathed the changes you had caused in the knight, she had never really resented you. You were dotting on her sometimes that was annoying as hell, but she had always regarded you as something like a big sister. Although she would never admit that and when you were to foil her plan, she would take care of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but some shit is going down in the next chapter sooooo


	12. Chapter 11: Ginger VS Puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been watching Star Wars Clone Wars, while writing this and Obi Wan is definitely one of my favourite character. Also the like twi'lek girl from S1:E20 is sooo adorable.

You had been running down the corridor towards the throne room, when a figure caught your eyes. You moved closer to the big windows carved into the marble. A groan leaving your mouth, when you saw the figure leaning against the outer walls, right next to a window of the throne room. You moved closer to the throne room, your stealth coming in handy, leaving you unnoticed by the figure. You were close to the doors of the throne room, when you finally realised, who the figure was: Rine. You were leaning out of the window, when her gaze flitted over to you.

 

Her eyes had narrowed, when she saw you. Something seemed wrong about her. Although Rine had a attitude problem, her curiosity had never gone as far as actually getting herself into potential trouble with your superior, at least not this kind of trouble. You made a movement with your hand, indicating the young knight to move away and over to you. Rine, however just ignored you. You leaned further out of the window, trying to find a way to get to Rine. Yet you were aware that you were not such a skilled climber, like the copper haired girl and therefore climbing would not be an option for you.

 

You moved away from the window, lurking for a moment in the shadows you saw Rine relax. She was up to something and it was nothing good. Quickly you moved to the lower level of the palace and finally entered the courtyard. You neared the wall Rine had climbed and once again she turned to look at you. You pulled out one of your throwing knives and gave the girl a warning look. Either she would come down the wall herself or you would do so for her. Rine seemed to understand the nonverbal warning, when she started to climb down the wall.

 

As soon as Rine hit the ground, she pulled out her retractable lance. She eyed you with disdain and annoyance. “You should have stayed with the other. It would have been better for you.” She moved herself into her fighting stance, while you stayed in your position, the throwing knife, still in your hand. “I’m going to have to kill you now. No one is allowed to know, that I was here.” She advanced, moving her lance to strike you, in the last minute though, you side stepped the attack. “What are you up to, Rine?” You were avoiding her lance, while you pulled out your vibroblade. It was good as you did, because you just managed to stop her weapon with it. Rine ignored your question, while she kept advancing, attacking you over and over with her lance. You managed to dodge most of her attacks, however the young woman had gotten some hits in, bruises were already forming on your skin, where she had managed to hit you with the staff.

 

You had finally had enough, you actually did not want to fight her, but clearly she was not giving you any choice. Due to your handicapped wrist, you could only use one of your vibroblades and opted to keeping a throwing knife in your other hand. The moment she struck out with the lance, you threw the knife, pain shooting through your wrist, when the knife hit her thigh. Rine faltered in her stance, rage took over her face and she advanced once again, not acknowledging the knife or the wound in the slightest. This time her movements were directed by rage and revenge, playtime was over and things were serious now, as if before they had not been serious before. She struck your injured wrist with the staff of her lance, the sound of cracking bones making you nauseous, the pain shooting up your arm was dulled, due to the adrenaline pumping through your veins.

 

While you were still distracted by the broken joint, she struck once again, this time she pierced your shoulder, almost rendering both your arms useless. You took a couple of steps back, trying to gain some distance between the two of you, to regain your control. You could feel the blood soaking your robes and instinctively tried to stop the bleeding with your other hand, but quickly realised, that it would be impossible with the broken joint.

 

You did not try to stop the bleeding again, but instead took to pull out your knifes. You must have dropped your vibroblade at some point, but you weren’t sure when or where, leaving you with your throwing knives as your only defence. You were leaning against one of the pillars, twisting around it and throwing the knife towards Rine. The clanking sound told you, you had missed the mark and instead only managed to hit the stone floor. Once again you twisted around, giving you more time to aim this time. It quickly turned out to be a mistake, when the sharp end of Rine’s lance sliced from your chin down to your chest.

 

Rine did not gave you time to recover and quickly moved towards you, while you kept moving backwards. She swung her lance back and brought the staff of it down on your already injured shoulder, forcing you to your knees. Catching yourself intuitively with both wrists, pain causing you to groan. “Ha! Unbelievable that you are his favourite.” Rine’s voice was seeping with hatred. She moved to your side and kicked you into your side, causing you to fall onto your back. She crouched down next to you, tilting her head slightly, while she supporting her weight with her hand, which was leaning on your hurt shoulder. “So weak.” She chuckled, pulling out one of your knives from their belt. “Don’t worry I’ll make this quick and make sure he will be the one to find you.” A evil smirk was stretched over her face, while she moved the blade to your throat.

 

“Any last words, puppy?” The evil smirk grew even more on her face, turning into a grimace, as she pushed the blade into your skin, blood trickling down your neck. You were slowly becoming aware of all the pain coursing through your body, the bruises, the broken joint and the cuts. With all the blood you had already lost, it wouldn’t take that long for you to completely bleed out or at least lose consciousness.

 

You were just about to close your eyes, giving up, when the sound of a very familiar lightsaber filled the air. The crackling of the red glowing weapon, pulled your attention to the black clad figure, that had just sliced through Rine’s throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling bad for ending this Rine business so quickly, but it didn't feel right to draw it out some more.


	13. Chapter 12: Questions Over Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I just assumed that when they are able to build this kind of spacecraft and all that other high-tech shit, they can also develop something that fixes broken bones in a matter of days not weeks. Also it would have been insanely boring to wait for it to heal.

It had been the sound of a vibroblade that showed the first sign of something being wrong in the palace. Phasma's eyes had grown as wide as the moon, after she had moved to the window. Without hesitating Kylo and Hux joined her, both staring at the two figures fighting in the courtyard. It was Phasma, who first took off, shouting that she would gather some troopers and storm the yard. However Ren had been quicker, using the force to summon his saber that was laying on the throne, the knight soon took off to the ground level. He thought, he had been quick, but by the time he reached the arched corridor circling the courtyard, he realised he wasn't as quick as expected. The two figures turned out to be you and Rine and Rine had you on your knees, blood covering most of your torso and bruises covering most of the visible skin. In his moment of hesitation, Rine had managed to kick you into your back and place a knife on your throat. That had been the last straw for the knight. Concern and rage taking over his action as Ren moved forward and sliced his former knight's head right off.

 

He was panting when his gaze flickered to you, quickly assessing the damage done to your body. The cut that started on your chin and traced down to your chest, the stab wound on your shoulder and the heavily bruised and swollen wrist, which was most likely broken. He deactivated his lightsaber and attached it to his belt, before he knelt down next to you and picked you up. Not waiting for Phasma or her troops. He passed Hux on his way to the infirmary. "Get this cleaned up." His command was met with a nod. "Get a trooper to watch over you for the time being. We might have another rat."

 

* * *

 

 

You were woken up by the sun shining through the marble archway of the open balcony. Although had liked the open hallways of the palace, right now you were cursing the non-existing windows and curtains.  Your body felt sore and just hurt in general. You were alone in the room, your wrist fitted with a cooling brace, they must have fixed the broken bones while you had been asleep. Whether you had passed out or they had knocked you out, you couldn't remember. However you could remember, that Kylo had been present when you had lost consciousness, but now he was gone. You tried to sit up using your other arm, but were quickly reminded of the wound, when pain shot through your body making a groan escape your lips.

 

The door of the room opened and Raynar walked in. "So you are awake! Finally!" He sounded relieved, as he approached the bed, he turned back to the door. "Naiad, call the commander he will want to know about this." Naiad seemed to give a nonverbal positive response, because all you could hear were his retreating footsteps. "You gave us quite a scare and caused a lot of trouble, little one." Raynar offered you a small smile, as he approached the bed. “I’m glad to see you awake.” He petted your leg, which was covered by a thick blanket. You smiled gratefully at the other knight and silence settled between the two of you.Raynar had never been a man of many words and preferred silence over needless conversation.

 

The silence was broken by the sound of approaching footsteps. Ren entered the room, his helmet missing and his hand fixed on his lightsaber. “Leave us.” The simple command was met with a nod from Raynar, who after sending you another smile, left the room, closing the door behind himself. Ren, meanwhile approached the bed, sitting down on the chair next to it, after he had adjusted it so he could actually face you. “Good to see you alive and mostly in one piece.” The knight offered you a small smile, which you returned. “Rine had hit the artery in your shoulder. You blacked out, when we moved you to the infirmary. You had lost a lot of blood.” Kylo hesitated for a moment, his voice had lost its usual authority, when he mentioned your injury and rage was flickering in his eyes, when he simply spoke her name. “You had the medical droids concerned. It took you so long to wake up. You should have regained your consciousness when your heart rate and blood pressure were restored, yet it took you two more days to wake up.” Your eyes widened from the information. You had not expected, that you had been unconscious for such a long time.

 

“What happened to Rine?” Rage, self-hatred and frustration took over the knight’s face as you asked the question. “The traitor’s body was burned and discarded of.” Ren spit out the words, almost jumping out of his seat. “Rest for now. Hux and Phasma will come in later and question you.” His tone was clipped and frustration was lacing every word. “Question me?” You voice was hoarse, the lack of speaking presenting itself. “Yes. Now that we discovered a traitor in our midst, we have to find out if there are any more.” He was looking out onto the landscape visible through the marble arches. “But I fought the traitor and you cut off her head. Why am I to be questioned?” You were outraged, surely they weren’t implying that you were the traitor? “Yeah and because I cut off her head, we do not truly know who the traitor is.” He turned to face you, his eyes showing how he was torn apart, between believing you and knowing your loyalty had always belonged to him and being realistic. Neither had heard the conversation between you and Rine and no one had seen the fight from the start or had seen Rine perched on the window sill. No one but you. With a short squeeze of your healthy hand, Ren turned to leave. Leaving you on your own in the room.

 

A million thoughts and questions were flittering through your mind. Had the others been questioned as well? Had everyone in the palace been questioned? Or was it only you, who had to be questioned? While you were so engrossed in your own mind, you did not realise how quickly time had past. Not until the door opened and the ginger and chrome clad female entered the room. Neither of their expression revealed the tiniest information. Their usual friendliness towards you was gone, well Phasma’s at least, Hux had never been one for friendliness. “Knight.” The British accent bounced off the marble walls, as both stopped to the end of the bed. You greeted them with a nod, while Hux pulled out his datapad, taping a few time on the screen, before he lifted his head to face you once more. “I assume Ren, informed you about our visit?” His question was answered by a nod, he mimicked the nod and turned back to the tablet, tapping the screen once again. “Are you ready then?” This time he posed the question without even looking up from the electronic device. “Of course, Sir.” Your voice was still a bit scratchy, earning you a tiny sympathetic smile from Phasma.

 

“What happened on the evening in question?” Hux asked the question, quickly looking up after he posed the question. You gave them a detailed report of what had happened after you and the other knights had left the throne room. Not leaving out a single detail. “Forever the babysitter, huh?” Hux teased, earning an irritated glance from you, while Phasma’s expression stayed neutral. “So you met the former knight Rine in the courtyard?” Hux questioned, trying to move on from his jab. “Yes, she had climbed up the outer wall of the throne room and was perched next to the window. I imagine she was listening in to your conversation.” Hux and Phasma shared a look. “Was it normal for Rine to disobey direct orders?” This time the question was asked by Phasma. “No, not to this extent. She was known to push the boundaries of her orders, which had always annoyed commander Ren.” The answer seemed to amuse Hux, cause a small smile was gracing his lips. “So why not get rid of her?” Once again Phasma posed the question. “I don’t know, but I always assumed, that Snoke had made her a knight and not Ren, as he had never valued her like he did the others or truly respected her. I had motioned for her to move down the wall, but she did not listen to it. It dawned on me then, that she was not listening in to please her own curiosity, but maybe because someone asked her to and I had suspected it to be Snoke.” Phasma and Hux shared a quick panicked look, before Hux turned back to the datapad and Phasma faced you again with a neutral expression.

 

“Do you have any family left, knight?” After both had asked enough questions to please their own curiosity about that night, Hux seemed to go back to the regulated questions. “No, my mother and grandfather died due to an illness.” “Miwa and Druk Maru?” You nodded affirmably, a somber expression on your face. “And you father, Lyall Maru?” “Disappeared, after I joined the knights.” You tone was clipped. You had not thought about your family in ages. Although you had never been really close with any off them, as they kept pushing to perfection with training. You had resented them for it, while you had still been with them, but as you joined the knights, you started to be glad of it, especially when you managed to best Kylo during a sparring session once. Hux gave an affirmative hum in response, while tapping away on the datapad. “That should be all.” The ginger stated, before he and Phasma vacated the room, leaving you confused and annoyed and with many more questions filling your head.


	14. Chapter 13: Questions Over Questions II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like it's starting to become a thing for me to write while watching Star Wars: The Clone Wars. And I really want to get a Twi'Lek involved in this story, I just love them so much.

It had been Hux himself, who escorted Arian to the room and left him on his own. The room had been different from the usual marble rooms in the palace. The couple had gone down flight after flight of stairs. Of course Hux had informed the force user, what was happening. Arian had assumed, that it had been a bonus of their relationship and doubted that Fen or Zac would have been told what was going on. A fight had taken place between Rine and you. While Rine’s head had been chopped off, you had passed out on the way to the infirmary and were yet to wake up. Although Ren declared Rine to be the traitor, Hux and Phasma reasoned with him, both being aware that due to only two people been involved and one of them being dead, it was simply unsure, who the traitor was.

 

The questionings were ordered to find out who had been the traitor and if there are even more traitors amongst the knights. The knights had all been escorted out one by one to different interrogation rooms, Arian had been the last. The room was made out of metal and so was the furniture. A table and two chairs, just like every other interrogation room, used by the First Order. Arian had seated himself on one of the metal chairs, running his hands through his strawberry blond hair. What a mess, a traitor, a hurt knight and a dead one. Taking over Snoke would be much more of a struggle now.

 

It didn’t take long for Phasma to join Arian in the room. The captain was wearing her helmet, the female was back to business and Arian felt like this was going to be long night. Secretly he had hoped that Hux would question him, but he knew better, knew that the ginger would never do anything to compromise his professionalism. “Where have you been this evening?” Arian appreciated that she started right away without any unnecessary chitchat. “I was meditating with Zac until a trooper informed us about the fight.” His respond was met with a small nod of Phasma’s head. “Did you have any knowledge of either of the involved being a traitor?” Arian shook his head, his face turned towards his folded hands on the table. It had surprised him, that he hadn’t known, actually that none of the force users had known. “Speak up please.” “No, I had not.”

 

The interrogation continued for two more hours until Arian was told he was free to go. Phasma had asked several questions about Rine and you, if either of you had behaved suspiciously or had posed a threat to Ren or the First Order. Arian had been surprised, how little he could answer about Rine, while the questions about you had been fairly easy to answer. When he finally left the room, Hux was leaning against the wall opposite the room. Arian bowed his head in respect towards the General, being aware that Phasma was still behind him.“Follow me, Arian.” Hux ordered the knight, before he left down the corridor to the stairs.

 

The two of them made their way back to Hux’ room, neither of them saying much until the door closed behind them. “So?” The ginger had turned back to the blond, who had raised an eyebrow at his question. “Phasma did not inform me whether I had passed or not, but seeing as I’m not behind bars, I would say I passed.” Hux hummed in agreement, leaving the knight in his room, while he walked onto the balcony. “So who was deemed the traitor then?” Arian stepped behind Hux, his hand placed on the gingers waist. “Ren was presented with all the questions and answers and he will decide who the traitor was.”

 

* * *

 

Phasma had just presented the commander with all the information gathered from the interrogations of the knights. He dreaded looking through all of it and therefore discarded it on his table, before he took to pacing his quarters. Either you or Rine, although Ren was convinced that it was Rine, had managed to hide this from him and the other force user. Despite Hux and Phasma thinking that he was not judging you on a unbiased base, he was not convinced that it had been you because of what he felt for you, but because of what he had seen in your mind, when he had infiltrated it over time. Never once had there been a thought about harming him, the other knights or the First Order.

 

Shaking his head, the knight decided to leave his work behind and left his quarters. Making a few turns the knight found himself in front go your room in the infirmary. Without much of a thought Ren entered, finding you asleep in the bed. He lingered in the doorframe, watching your sleeping figure. A sigh left his lips, when he finally neared the bed. “What a mess.” The knight grumbled, leaning on the end of the bed, hanging his head between his shoulder, his fingers gripping the foot of the bed.

 

Stirring caught the knights attention and his eyes snapped over to the balcony. Raynar was leaning against one of the pillars, eyeing the knight and yourself. “Raynar, I had not noticed you.” Ren’s voice had been quiet, regulated to ensure that it would not wake you. “Forgive me, master.” The elder knight approached his leader, his voice just as quiet. “I had thought it best to watch over her.” He joined Ren at the end of the bed. “Do you know, who the traitor is yet?” His question was answered with a shake of Kylo’s head and Raynar hummed in respond. “I do not believe her to be the traitor, master, and I had a feeling that her life might yet still be in danger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way I wasn't a 100% sure if it was clear or not Arian's POV is a throwback, the reader woke up and is all well, well as well as she was in the last chapter.


	15. Chapter 14: Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a late update but my head felt like exploding later so I couldn't finish this chapter, but after a nice and quiet bath I finally got it done!
> 
> Also I'm sorry, I feel like the chapter yesterday was a bit nah, but hopefully today's is better.

“How dare you?!” Your glare towards the trooper intensifies. “Do you know who is standing in front of you?” “I’m sorry. I’m just following orders.” You were standing in front of the throne room's doors and the trooper in front of you would not allow you to enter. “And who’s orders are those?” You nearly growled at the poor stormtrooper, who took a step back from you, while he stuttered out the name of the ginger general. Narrowing your eyes, you turned on your heels and marched down the corridor. How dare that ginger rat stop you from entering the throne room. You marched down the halls straight to the ginger’s quarters.

 

Not even bothering with knocking, you pushed the doors opened, marching into the room, looking for the General. You were first met with Arian, who entered the room from the balcony, after hearing the noise created by the bedroom doors. “Where is he?” You growled, scanning the quarters and finally finding the General on the balcony as well. Leaving the other knight behind, who seemed dumbfounded by your sudden appearance and behaviour, rushed to keep up with you.

 

“How dare you?” Your voice made the General turn around, his eyes growing wide, when he noticed your present. “Why do you restrict my access in this palace? Why am I not allowed in the throne room? Or in fact anywhere near Ren?” It had been several days since you had been released from the infirmary and you were yet to see the commander. You had tried to enter his quarters to return your guard duties, but you were stopped by Fen, who told you to go back to your quarters and rest. You had written it off as the knights thinking you need a bit more time to recover, but when you tried to enter the throne room earlier, you realised it was not the knights caring, but following orders.

 

“It was not yet made known who the traitor was and therefore the stormtroopers and the knights must do everything in their power to protect the future emperor from anything and everything.” Hux informed you, his arms crossed over his chest. “I’m not your enemy, Hux.” You were getting annoyed and frustrated with the way people were treating you, after Rine had gone rogue. No matter how often you told them Rine had been the traitor, no one seemed to quite believe you.

 

Not waiting for a reply from the ginger, you turned around and left his quarters, cursing his and Rine’s name under your breath. You did not feel like going back to your room and therefore took to wandering the halls of the palace aimlessly. Until you finally entered one of the courtyards. This one was different from the one you had fought Rine in. There were a lot more flowers and plants in general, it matched the rest of the planet a whole lot more than the rest of the palace.

 

You had settled on the grass, leaning you back against one of the palace walls. You felt betrayed by your fellow knights, it was shaking you to the core, that they seemed to question you. Most of all you felt betrayed by the master of the knights of Ren. Out of all the knights, you had spend the most time with him, you were aware that he had several times read your mind. You had not seen him, since he had visited you in the hospital ward. In fact, this had been the longest time the two of you had been apart and you didn’t like it.

 

Your thoughts were interrupted by approaching footsteps. “Leave us.” You opened your eyes just in time to see two stormtroopers leaving the approaching knight’s side. Wordlessly, Kylo joined you on the floor, leaning his head back against the wall. “Hux complained about your … entrance.” “Of course he did.” You grumbled, earning a chuckle from Ren. Silence settled between the two of you, until Ren broke it: “Rine was declared as the traitor.” You hummed in response. “So you questioned me again.” Ren seemed to be taken back by your remark. “I never questioned you. Hux and Phasma did.” You nodded your head, you were relieved that he had not questioned you, but knowing that the other two had, did not make you feel any better. Had you ever given them reason to question you?

 

“They only doubted you, because Rine had never shown any signs of being a traitor, while you always seemed like you would not care about the First Order.” You had not felt him inside his head, still you gave him a look, which just made him smile faintly, before he shrugged. “I do not care for the First Order.” You finally admitted, while the knight next to you nodded his head knowingly. “My loyalty will always be to you, whether you fight for, with or against the First Order.” “I know.” The knight had turned his head to face you.

 

“Last time we were that close I ruined it.” His voice had been quiet, barley over a whisper. “Do you regret it?” Your voice was just as quiet, as if, if either of you would raise their voice the moment would be ruined once again. Instead of answering Kylo nodded his head, his hand reaching up to cup your face, his thumb running over your cheekbone. “Yes” The one worded reply, also a bit delayed, made happiness shoot through your body, your own hand wrapping around his that was still on your cheek. Neither of you seemed to notice, how both of you leaned in more and more until his forehead rested against yours.

 

“I will make you even more of a target than you already are, if we do this.”He spoke, his breath hitting your lips, while both his hands were holding your face in place. Not wanting him to retreat once more, you breathed: “I don’t care. All I want is you.” It seemed like he needed to hear these words, as he finally closed the gap between you, pressing his lips against yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux is actually one of my fav characters from the new Star Wars, but somehow he is not spoken well off in this fanfic.   
> Oh and yay finally!


	16. Chapter 15: Return to the Finalizer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So two days without posting, sorry but I just needed a few days off but I'm back today :)

“So we attack him head-on?” You nodded in response to Fen’s question. “It will be a pair of us first, scouting the area, after the rest of us will storm it, make most of the work and then the troopers will join us, before we take on Snoke and the troopers are there to make sure,we are not surprised by an ambush.” The eight knights, who stood surrounding you, all gave a sign of understanding. You were on one of the transporting ships with the rest of the knights, currently you were on your way to the finalizer with which you would then make your way to the planet Snoke inhabited. Ren had already boarded the huge ship and had left you in charge of telling the remaining knights of the plan.

 

After the whole Rine ordeal and the interrogations, all the other knights had been cleared and while some of them, Fen and Zac, still were a bit wary of you, the others were back to treating you the way they had before the fight. Fen had been the worst over the last few days. After the kiss with the knight, Ren had insisted on you following him back to his quarters. He had been concerned about your security the whole time, but even more so since your fight with Rine. After he had discovered Raynar in your room, he had asked him to keep an eye on you, while Ren himself battled his feelings towards you and the accusations against you and Rine. He had come and found you in the garden, the second he had looked over all the interrogations and ensured that you were in fact not the traitor. After the kiss his concern about your safety had grown and he had thought it best to keep you close, although he would never admit to any of it.

 

When the two of you however arrived at his quarters, you were met with Fen, who immediately looked at you suspiciously. “You can leave now.” Ren’s voice broke Fen out his stare and he gave a quick nod, before he left. Not however before he saw the hand, Ren had wrapped around yours on the way back to his quarters. Although, Fen probably saw the action as one of affection, Ren had actually just grabbed it, because you had been too slow from him, just like he had been numerous times before.You on the other hand were not entirely sure whether it was a sign of affection or not, but as he kept hold of it, even when Fen was gone, you realised it was, albeit it might not had started as one.

 

Since that little meeting in the hall, Fen seemed to keep an eye on you all the time and when Ren announced that you would take over again as his guard, it was met with protest from thelong-haired male. Earlier, when you had announced to them your departure and just now informed them about the plan, you could see his jaw tightening and frown on his face deepening. He wasn’t trusting you and it was obvious as hell. D’arial was shifting awkwardly next to him, while giving you a sympathetic smile. “And Ren is sure about this?” Fen’s tone was clipped and the other knights eyed him skeptically. It was not a common thing for a knight to ask so many questions during a briefing. “Yes he is.” You were growing annoyed with his behaviour and before he could ask another question, the transportation ship docked on the Finalizer. You left the ship as quick as possible, trying to bring as much distance between you and Fen, while also trying to find your superior.

 

“You were right about Fen.” You declared when you entered the private quarters of the knight and let yourself fall down onto his sofa. “He kept questioning me and the plan, as if I was making it all up.” You huffed, removing the vibroblades from your sides to position yourself more comfortably on the sofa. “It will take time or a pathetically heroic act to make him come around.” Ren stated, as he reentered the living space of his rooms from one of the adjoining rooms. “He’s being a whiny bitch. I haven’t even done anything.” You grumbled, making the knight chuckle slightly, as he sat down next to you. “Oh wait, except for actually kind of, you know, saving this whole plan.” You rolled your eyes, scooting closer to Kylo. “And now you are involved with the master of the Knights of Ren.” Ren smirked, his hand finding your waist and pulling you closer. You hummed a response, your gaze stuck on his brown eyes, while your hands moved to run your fingers through his dark locks. “Fuck him, he’ll get over it.” You grinned at the knight, who let out a breathy chuckle, before he kissed you.

 

* * *

 

“Get your shit together.” Tharja hissed at Fen, as he grabbed Fen's arm, while Fen started to walk down the same corridor you had just left. “Something about this is off.” Fen grumbled, while Tharja rolled his eyes and left, not caring enough to bother with Fen. He stopped after a few steps however, when D’arial spoke up. “He’s is right, Fen. She is Ren’s right hand. Have a bit of trust in your leader to make the right decisions.” “Well, he already made a rather stupid one, when he made Rine a knight.” The two had caught up with Tharja. “That was not his decision.” Notaka suddenly piped up, making D’arial and Fen jump, while Tharja was already used to the young man’s antics and just laughed at the other two knights. “Not his decision?” Fen inquired, his interest instantly peaked. “Snoke’s.” Notaka declared nonchalantly, while he and Tharja entered his and Tharja’s quarters, leaving D’arial and Fen in the corridor. “Just give her a break, Fen, surely the last few days weren’t easy on her either.” She petted the male’s shoulder, while she stopped to stand in front of him. “She is seeing Ren.” Fen grumbled, making the female’s eyes widen in surprise. “Really?” D’arial squeaked, while Fen’s eyebrows just furrowed. He nodded in confusion at her antics, as D’arial squealed a ‘finally’ and entered their quarters.


	17. Chapter 16: Finalizer I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Probably only for an update or two however, as I'm going to move back to university tomorrow and my family will stay with me for a week, so I will try to update but I can't promise!   
> And f*cking hell that whole wisdom teeth thing is absolute torture. I'm not actually feeling any pain (cheers, painkillers!) but eating is horrid, can't open my mouth properly and chewing feels weird and I'm not supposed to eat any dairy products or fruits, which makes the whole thing a lot more troublesome. Although I discovered yesterday that I can eat couscous and salmon so YAY!

D’arial gave you a look, which you defined as a combination of creepy, excited and just weird, when you entered the dining area of the knights’ quarters. “Are you alright?” You asked the silver haired female, when you sat down in a seat opposite her. D’arial however just kept on staring at you, freaking you out more and more by the minute. “Is she alright?” You turned to your right, Naiad only shrugged his shoulders, obviously just as confused by the female’s behaviour as you were. “She’s been alright before you entered.” He finally stated, looking at D’arial a bit more closely now.

 

“Just ignore her and she will get back to normal.” Fen announced, when he took a seat next to his partner, earning a glare from the female. “It’s like turning a datapad off and back on then.” Naiad teased the elder knight, while she just narrowed her eyes at him and you and Fen tried not to laugh at Naiad’s comment. “Fuck off, Naiad.” D’arial finally spit out, while the dark grey haired boy simply shrugged his shoulders, picked up his food and got up to leave. Before he left the room, he winked at you a last time, shooting you his typical boyish grin.

 

You had always liked the young male. His cheeky and teasing nature had always cheered you up. You turned back around to the two knights in front of you. D’arial was once again looking at you, while Fen was completely concentrated on the plate in front of him. “Fen told me.” D’arial’s comment, made Fen’s head shoot up, the pleased look he had had on his face, changing into one of confusion. “Told you what?” You looked between the two, you eyes settling on D’arial, after Fen just had a movement with his hands showing his own confusion. “About you and the commander.” Her voice was low, as if she was trying to keep it from anybody else in the room, except there was no one else.

 

“Me and the commander?” You decided to play dumb. Neither Fen nor D’arial were force sensitive so lying to them was actually possible, although you did not enjoy it, you saw it as your only possibility, being convinced that Ren would make it known, when he felt it was right to do so. “Yes! Fen saw you entering his quarters back at the palace.” D’arial’s tone was still full of excitement, while Fen had started to observe you closely. “He had appointed me as his guard, of course I was in his quarters.” D’arial’s face fell immediately, she almost seemed disappointed and a pout took over face. “I know it was more than that.” She grumbled, picked up her plate and left. Without a word, Fen followed her, eyeing you once again, before he followed the silver haired female.

 

-

 

“As soon as Snoke is dealt with, we will return to the palace and prepare for the coronation.” Ren gave the ginger a quick nod in agreement, before he made for the door, hoping to finally get away from this meeting. “We are not done yet.” The knight did everything in his power to suppress the groan from leaving his mouth and as per usual, he succeeded. “What else do you need?” Kylo’s mechanical voice filled the small meeting room. It was currently occupied by the triumvirate and a few more officers, all who were involved in the attack on their former leader’s planet.

 

Not giving the knight a proper reply, Hux turned to the officers. “You can leave. You are not needed for this.” He ordered, causing all of them to basically jump out of their seats and leave the room as quickly as possible. Ren sighed in annoyance. Hux was dragging this meeting out, making rage boil in the future emperor. “Hurry up, General. I have more important things to do.” The knight finally said, a smirk forming on his lips, when he saw Hux’ fists twitch. “According to your plan, you want to attack Snoke alone with your puppy” Ren balled his fists, Hux was pushing his limits as usual. “and only have the other knights for back up. Maybe we should change this part of the plan, as there is a big concern for your safety.” When Hux finished, Ren was glaring at the ginger in front of him, his hand twitching for his lightsaber.

 

“Believe me, General, my ‘puppy’ is more than capable of protecting me.” Ren spit out the words and left. He had had enough of Hux for one day. Why again had he left that ginger bastard alive? He strode down the corridor, heading for his quarters. “I, personally, always thought of her more of a guard dog than a puppy.” Arian’s voice snapped the knight out of his thoughts. “She just isn’t as fluffy as a puppy, but what do I know.” He looked at the knight with a teasing and simultaneously friendly smile. “You kitten should watch his mouth.” Ren bite back, a teasing smile forming on his face, causing Arian’s smile to turn into a smirk. “Yeah I’ve been trying to tell him that, but you know how stubborn kittens can be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ginger general gets payback for his puppy comment ;)


	18. Chapter 17: Finalizer II: Puppy VS Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update cause I feel guilty for not updating in a week. It's only a filler though, but I hope you enjoy it anyway

“I’m not a puppy!” To say you were annoyed with the general was an understatement, you were infuriated. You were pacing the space in front of Ren’s couch, while the knight himself, had stretched himself over the whole thing. “Stupid ginger.” You grumbled, before sitting down in front of the couch, your back leaning against the piece of furniture. “What do you need him for again?” You turned your head to look at Ren, who finally opened one eye to look at you. “He’s a good general, although he needs to learn his place.” The knight’s statement only received a hummed reply. “He was concerned about my safety.” You scoffed as Kylo continued. “When has he ever been concerned about your safety?” You leaned you head against the sofa, resulting in Kylo lifting his hand to gently run it through the non braided parts of you hair. “He’s only concerned about himself and he knows he is safe, as long as you are alive and he doesn’t cross you.” Kylo hummed a reply, before he chuckled, causing you to look at him in confusion. “I told Arian to keep him in check, referring to Hux as his ‘kitten’” You laughed, while Kylo was smirking and tilted his face so he could look at you. “So I’m your puppy and he is Arian’s kitten.” You raised an eyebrow at the knight, who’s smirk only grew. “It appears so.” He grinned, turning his head to face the ceiling.

 

* * *

 

“Meow” Hux stopped, when the sound filled his ears. His face immediately turning in your direction, his face growing red with rage, while you only smirked at the general. With a small wave and a wink, you continued down the corridor, a smirk growing on your face, while the general remained like frozen in his position. You started to enjoy teasing the General more and more and slowly started to realise, why Ren was doing it all the time.

 

“I would not agitate him too much.” Notaka popped out of one of the corridors, almost giving you a heart attack. “And why is that?” The triumphant smirk still very much present on your face. “I don’t think that Hux is someone, you would want as an enemy.” Notaka shrugged, before he strode down another corridor. You rolled your eyes, before you continued down the corridor. The smirk returning to your face, when Arian met you halfway, his eyebrow raised and a slightly amused smile playing on his lips.

 

“‘Meow’, really?” You simple answered his question with a grin and a nod. “He called me a puppy, this is payback.” Arian nodded understandingly. “Please don’t overdo it. I will be the one, who will be forced to listen to him whining.” Arian gave you a pleading look, while you just chuckled. “Well, tough luck.” You winked at the knight, petted his chest and started to continue walking. “Oh and he will probably complain to Ren as well.” Arian had turned his head to look at you, a grin back on his face. You stopped mid-step and turned your torso. “On second thoughts, no overdoing. Got it.” You winked at the strawberry blond.

 

* * *

 

You had been the first sitting in the dining room, eager to get a proper meal after a day filled with working out. It was close to serving time and none of the other knights were present, making you instantly suspicious. The suspicion however faded, when Kylo entered the room. “Where are the others?” You questioned the knight, while he sat down on the chair next to you. “There were some last minute preparations for the attack to make so I send them.” Ren stated, waving the waiter droid over. You were already holding your knife and fork in your hands eagerly, when the food was placed down in front of the two of you.

 

Your eyes grew in confusion, before they narrowed in annoyance. “Well played.” You muttered to yourself, while you looked down onto the chewing bone lying on your plate. “Do I even want to know?” Kylo’s words made your eyes wander to him, before they focused back on the chewing bone in front of you. “I meowed at Hux earlier, as payback for him calling me puppy, this seems to be his payback. Not what I expected.” You turned to your commander, who seemed equally surprised at the general’s playful retaliation. “It seems like it is your turn now.” The knight stated, while he started to eat his dinner. “So it seems.”

 

The two of you had been silent during most of the dinner, which you acknowledged was mostly your fault. After your chewing bone had been swapped for a proper meal, you had tried to come up with a plan to get Hux back. It appeared that you had been so absorbed by your thoughts, you had not even realised that Ren had retired to his quarters. Upon realisation however, you jumped out of your seat and made your way to his quarters. He was laying on the bed, tapping away on his datapad, when you entered. Quickly shedding yourself of your weapons and most of your clothing, you joined the knight on the bed.“Can I get cat toys on the Finalizer?” Your question had come out of the blue, leaving the knight to look at you somewhat confused. “What do you need cat toys for?” He seemed almost amused by your question. “Well, payback for Hux and I thought, a collar would be a nice idea, but if he and Arian are into that it would just be weird.” That statement definitely amused the knight, as he laughed at your comment, before he put the datapad aside and pulled you into him. Giving you a kiss on the forehead Kylo agreed: "Let's not go for the collar, how about a ball of yarn?" 


	19. Chapter 18: Dodz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the two weeks break! I moved back to uni, as I had mentioned before and I needed some time to get used to it again, plus my family stayed with me the first week, giving me no time to write (how rude of them....kidding). I will try to post more again, but I have a feeling that it will be weekly updates instead of daily, but I will try to write two chapters over the weekend so I can post one during the week and one on the weekend!

The journey to Snoke’s planet was finally slowly coming to a close and the closing distance between the Finalizer and the pending attack set everyone on edge. This was not an attack the Knight of Ren were allowed to lose, this was a killed or get killed situation and everyone was aware of that, not only the knights. As the rest was aware that a lost fight from the knights meant their death as well. Snoke was not known for mercy and everyone knew that this could be their end.

 

Out of sheer anticipation and nervousness, the knights had stopped roaming the many levels of the Finalizer and completely drawn back to their own level, spending their time exercising and meditating. Each of them pairing up in their usual teams to optimise their teamwork. As per usual Arian almost forced Zac to meditate, D’arial and Fen had disappeared into one of the other rooms, Notaka and Tharja had engaged in a practice fight and Raynar and Naiad were working on their long-range combat. Leaving you and Kylo standing at the door, a bit unsure of what to do. “Follow me.” The words had barely left his mouth, had the knight already turned on his heels, leaving not only the gym area, but the whole level. “So, where are we going?” The two of you were standing in the lift, a rather tight space for a ship the size of the Finalizer. “Wait and see.” You rolled your eyes at the three worded answer. Of course he would not give you a straight answer, he rarely did.

 

In the end, the knight had led you to the bridge, which earned him an annoyed sigh from you and quickly an annoyed groan followed, when you saw the ginger standing in front of one of the viewports. “I’m not going to apologise.” You crossed your arms over your chest, stopping mid-step. You had gone through with your plan to get some cat toys for the general, it had astounded you, that you actually found some on the ship. In the end an officer had given them to you without much of an explanation, why he had the toys in the first place, not that you really cared. The general’s reaction however, was exactly what you had expected. He was annoyed and resolved to giving you the silent treatment and he had already ignored you for a few days. An modified chuckle emitted by the tall knight in front of you made you snap out of your thoughts. A few officers glanced your way, surprised by the sound just as much as you were. It was not like you had not heard Kylo chuckle before, in fact you had even heard him laugh before, but this time it was in front of other people, in front of his inferiors. “That’s not why we are here.” The knight nudged his head towards the general’s direction, but instead of actually looking at Hux, your eyes focused on the massive planet beyond the ginger. It was a tiny planet, compared to most other planets. It had surprised you that Snoke would settle on such a tiny planet and not take over a bigger one, but knowing Snoke, you were sure that he had to have put some thought into this decision.

 

Ren and you stayed on the bridge, while you approached the planet, until you were close enough to not be seen, but still able to make a sneaky approach. Hux was to stay behind and the ginger gave you and the knight a short nod, his own way to wish you and the other knights good luck and his own way to tell you guys to not fuck up and keep Ren save. You gave the ginger a quick nod as well, before you and Ren left the bridge and approached the hanger. A ship was already waiting for you, the other knights were already standing in front of the ship, await you and their leader. The ship itself was tiny, but big enough to carry you and the knights, as well as a few stormtroopers, while also allowing you an almost undetected approach on the planet. Arian handed you your weapons, which you without a second hesitation put into their place on your body, while you and the others entered the ship. You were joined by the stormtroopers, before the ship finally left the hanger.

 

The mix of anticipation and nervousness grew stronger in yourself, anticipation to finally get rid of Snoke and the pending fight and nervousness from the burden of the lives depending on your success. Luckily it did not take long to land on the planet, leaving your mind not enough time to completely freak yourself out. Kylo must have known, seen or heard what was going on in your head, as you could feel his eyes on you several time. Both of you probably happy that you could not see his face, as the worry or the lack of would probably made you even more of a mess than you already were.

 

Like according to the plan, Arian and Notaka left the ship to scout the area, as soon as it touched the ground. It had been decided that the two force sensitive knights were to scout the area first, to ensure the group would stay undetected, as they could feel someone being close by and if they were to be seen, they could either kill them or use their mind tricks to make sure they had not seen them. Although it meant splitting up a pair, Arian and Notaka had started training together, ensuring that they would work quickly and efficiently when needed.

 

Dodz was a barren planet, the ground covered in thousands of little cracks due to the lack of water. But instead of a warm brownish colours the planet was covered in almost greyish and bluish tones, leaving the planet bleak and cold. You were still in the ship, but soon came to realise how cold the planet actually was when you left the ship. What little water the planet had, was frozen to ice and with the current temperature, you were not very optimistic that it would melt any time soon. You could see trees in the distance, bare, withered and covered in snow. Otherwise you could only see a few mountains in the distance and that was it. It seemed like it would take some time until Arian and Notaka would return and you hoped dearly that they would have good news, as you did not wish to stay any longer on this planet, than you needed to.


	20. Chapter 19: Mining Shaft

Notaka pulled his scarf further up his face, covering everything below his eyes. Dodz was a cold planet and weather was as forgiving as Snoke. Harsh winds were blowing around the two knights, while they tracked through the barren and snow covered territory. Before they had left, they had a briefing with the general. Dodz had been known for its crystal mining, leaving hundreds of mining shafts for Snoke to hid in.

 

They could both feel the former First Order leader and dread took over their bodies, if they could feel him, they were sure he could feel them too. “We need to inform Ren about his. We can clearly feel him. If we keep going, we might walk straight into a trap.” Notaka had turned to the strawberry blond at his side, removing his scarf from his mouth, so his companion could understand him properly. “Already did.” Arian smirked at the younger knight, before he petted him on the back and kept going forward. “So we just walk into this trap?” Notaka rushed to follow the other knight, keeping his voice down just in case. His question remained unanswered, as the two knights kept moving forward. Only to stop when they reached an entrance of a mining shaft.

 

“Finally.” Arian breathed, before taking out his coms, sending a quick message to the remaining knights, leaving Notaka a bit lost. Arian took in their surroundings, before he pulled the white haired knight, towards one of the hills to their side. Notaka stumbled after Arian, still unsure about what was actually currently happening. “Do you want to explain or are you still ignoring me?” The male inquired, blowing the dark grey strand of hair out of his face. “The others will be here soon, then we will enter. I just send them our coordinates.” Notaka gave an understanding nod, while the two of them crouched behind the hill, trying to hid themselves as much as possible.

 

For Notaka it felt like hours until the other knights and four stormtroopers joined them. “Finally.” Notaka sang under his breath, as he and Arian approached the incoming party. “Took you long enough.” Notaka grinned at you, while you just shook your head smiling. “So how are we doing this?” D’arial interrupted, before you could deliver a come-back. “Raynar, Notaka, Arian and Tharja, explore the shaft, meet us back here.” Ren gave the orders, while the four males, pulled out their weapons, Notaka trading his rifle for his lightsaber and Tharja choosing his vibro-axe over his Nightsister bow.

 

Raynar was at the front, followed by Arian and Notaka, while Tharja took the end. The four males were quick to explore the shaft, having split up the knights managed to cover most of the shaft, before they met again. “So down there and were are done?” Tharja looked at his fellow knights, who answered with a nod. Readying their weapons the knights descended further down the shaft, silence fully taking over, before the sound of shackles filled the silence. The sound of metal against metal echoing through the whole mine, causing the knights to stop in their tracks. Arian pulled out his coms almost like reflex, to inform the left-behind knights that they found something. The strawberry blond, however, quickly realised that the coms were not working that far below the ground. While Arian was struggling with the coms, Notaka and Tharja had taken to creep their way further down the shaft, peeking around every corner to find out where the noise was coming from.

 

Arian had just managed to inform their leader of their findings through the force, when Notaka and Tharja returned, both knights as pale as a ghost, their eyes wide and dread written all over their face. “What is it then?” Raynar questioned, he was leaning against a wall, a left-behind crystal being tossed from one of his hands to the other. “I’ve never seen something like it before.” Notaka mumbled, his eyes flickering to his mentor by his side. “Gorog.” Tharja finally informed the other two knights. Although he was more composed than his pupil, Tharja was still visible shaken up by their discovery. Arian gasped at Tharja’s revelation, while Raynar had stopped tossing the crystal and stared at the brunette male in front of him. “Are you sure?” Arian looked at the mentor and pupil, who without hesitation nodded. “I think the size, grey leathery skin and the massive gaps, where his biceps should be are a dead giveaway, Arian.” Tharja stated, leaning up against the wall opposite Raynar. “Its hands, they were massive, as if it could hold a Rancor in each hand.” Notaka mumbled to himself, looking at his own hands in comparison.

 

“Let’s get back to the others. We can’t ju-“ Raynar was interrupted by a metallic snapping sound. The four males looked at each other and when a roar filled the air, all four started to the sprint to the entrance of the shaft. Every so often, Arian and Notaka would use their lightsabers to slice through the supporting beams, trying to bring the ground down on the beast that was hunting them. They were at the last cross-way of the shaft, when the beast caught up with them. The shaft not high enough for the Gorog to stand up tall, but high enough for it to tower over the four knights. “Remember that thing has two hearts, destroy them both, destroy the beast.” Raynar informed his fellow knights, while he readied his Naginata.


	21. Chapter 20: The Beginning of the End I

Arian whipped the sweat of his forehead, before he once again side stepped the fist of the Gorog. The fight was already going on too long for his likening, he had broken a sweat, which was a clear sign that this fight needed to end as soon as possible. They were already down to one heart. Tharja had managed to fire an arrow straight through it, before he was whacked into a supporting beam by the Gorog. Similar to Tharja, Notaka was trying to keep his distance, shooting laser beams with his rifle from the distance. The beast was surprisingly good at multitasking, keeping an eye out for all of the three remaining knights, being able to dodge or fend off Notaka’s laser beams, while also fending off Raynar and Arian’s attacks.

 

“That’s enough.” Arian huffed, reading his lightsaber, twisting it one in his grip, the strawberry blond took a few steps towards the beast, parrying its giants fists, before he jumped onto the first and run down the Gorog’s arm, pushing his lightsaber, straight into the monster’s chest. The Gorog collapsed under his feet, causing the knight to lose his footing and fall to the ground. As the beast was staggering, Arian rolled out of the now falling beast’s way.

 

Arian was still laying on the ground, catching his breath, when Notaka approached him. He was holding out his hand, for the strawberry blond to take and pull him up. Meanwhile Raynar had approached Tharja, who was still unconscious. “How is he?” Arian’s voice filled the now once again empty shaft. “Breathing, no open wound. I’d say he’ll live.” Raynar grinned at the other two. He moved to heave Tharja over his shoulders, while Notaka approached the fallen Gorog. “I want a souvenir.” The white haired male gave Raynar and Arian a cheeky grin, before he took out his lightsaber and sliced one of the Gorog’s teeth off.

 

It took the three knights longer than before to make their way out of the mining shaft. This was mostly, however due to Raynar having to carry a still unconscious Tharja on his shoulders. He would have loved to hand him over to the other two, but it was highly unlikely, that Notaka would be able to carry him, it would surprise Raynar, if the slightly lanky knight was even able to lift a bucket of water and Arian wasn’t any better, although a lot more muscular than Notaka.

 

Zac rushed to Raynar’s aid, when the three finally exited the shaft. Lifting Tharja off his shoulder, Zac moved the knight to lay on the ground, while D’arial rushed to his side. “What happened?” Ren’s voice made the three knight’s attention snap to their leader. Ren had abandoned the helmet, leaving his voice unmodified. “Apparently the miners or Snoke like to keep Gorogs as pets.” Notaka informed Kylo, while showing off the Gorog tooth and sitting down next to Tharja, leaning against one of the stones.

 

Silence had fallen over the knights, while D’arial, Notaka and Raynar took care of Tharja, Arian took some time to meditate and Zac and Naiad took watch. Kylo had distanced himself from the other knights. He had not expected the mines to be empty, but he had not expected a Gorog to wait for his knights. He had been thinking more along the lines of stormtroopers or droids, who would have been more easily disposed off than a Gorog. It made him wonder what else would be waiting in those mines. He was however sure of one thing. Snoke was down there, hiding in one of those mines. There was no gigantic palace on the surface of the planet so it had to be below the surface.

 

It took Tharja nearly an hour to regain consciousness. Everyone had grown more and more agitated, waiting for the knight to wake up had cost you precious time. All of you were aware that your attack had to be quick now, to either make the most of the potential still surprise attack or to minimise the time Snoke could spend on preparing for the coming battle. You were walking next to Kylo, who was still very much caught up in his own thoughts. You had started walking towards the next mineshaft, your eyes flitting over to Tharja every so often. He was still a bit shaky on his legs, but did his best to conceal it. Notaka was by his side, his form ready to catch his mentor at every given moment.

 

The next mineshaft was closer, than all of you had expected and hoped for. None of you being especially keen to find another Gorog or whatever else Snoke had hidden on his planet. Once you had stopped in front of the mine, all of you turned towards your leader. It took the sound of you clearing your throat to make Kylo give you his attention. He eyed you and the other knights, before he detached his lightsaber from his belt. “You stay here, you come with me.” The knight pointed at you, while the other knights made a sound, all signalling that they approved of the command, none of them wanting to enter the mineshaft.

 

You entered the shaft behind Kylo, one of your vibroblades in one hand, the other blade firmly attached to your lower back, meanwhile your other hand was wrapped around two of your throwing knives. “Any idea what we can expect down here?” You looked at Kylo, who turned to look at you, before he answered. “Our former supreme leader.”


	22. Chapter 21: The Beginning of the End II

A bad feeling was making itself a home in the pit of your stomach, while the pair of you descended into the mine. “Can you feel him?” Your voice was low, unsure how close anyone or anything would be. Your journey into the mine had been mostly quiet, neither of you wanting to attract attention to the pair of you. Your question was answered with a simple nod, before the knight stopped you. Ren had placed one hand on your forearm, while he used the other to signal you to be as silent as possible. It was quiet for a while, before you could hear it as well. Footsteps - more than one person and synchronised. Stormtroopers. And they were coming closer. Pulling Ren behind a boulder, the two of crouched down to stay hidden from the stormtroopers side. Although you could have probably just stood in a dark corner, as the visors of the trooper’s helmets were known to not be the best.

 

Clad in black armour a handful of troopers strode past you, before they came to a stop just a few feet away from you. The leader’s com had gone off, causing the trooper to indicate the others to stop. Ren was shifting by your side, ready to take down the troopers if needed to or if he felt like it. “The western shaft is collapsed. Cause yet to be determined. Go and investigate, FN-3166.” “Yes, sir!” The leader replied instantly, before giving his troop the command to march towards their new destination. All of them replied with a ‘Yes, sir!’ but something struck you as weird. Their voices. You turned to Ren with a frown on your face, while the knight, also seemed mildly confused, before he realised something and started massaging his templed in agitation. With a quick hand movement the knight ordered you to follow him, leaving you still very much confused.

 

Their voice had sounded identical, almost like they were cloned. But the First Order had not used a clone army, like it was done in the older days. In fact, Hux had introduced the new program, training the soldiers from birth, almost brainwashing them. You did not necessarily approve of the ginger’s methods, but you knew better, than the question the general. Kylo and you rounded the corner, once the troopers had moved down a different corridor. You were walking down the corridor, they had come from and a quick change of interior decoration took place. The interior changing from the muddy and wooden mine shaft to the high-tech, metal-heavy environment you were used to from the First Order.

 

The hallway was empty, giving you and Kylo the chance to make your way quickly through it. Midway however, you stopped. There had been a viewport in the middle of the corridor, revealing a canteen, filled with hundreds of identical men. Snoke had been cloning his own army, while Hux was training the official First Order army. A big black clad figure stepped next to you. “Clones.” The word was spoken barley over a whisper, but one could clearly hear your amazement. “How?” You looked up at the knight next to you, who had his eyes fixed on the clones, before moving them back to you. “He must have found out how they did it in the past. Come on.” The two of you continued down the corridor. “Or he could have known all along.” Your comment made the knight stop mid-step. “What if he had been expecting this for quiet some time? Kylo, he could be much more prepared than we think.” You approached the knight, who was still standing in the same place, almost as if he was frozen. “Do you want to continue or do you want to retreat and wait for backup?” You were standing in front of the tall man now, looking up at his face, which was focusing on the floor, between the two of you. At your question his head lifted. “We will keep going. I need to do this myself.” You gave a quick nod, before you stepped aside, letting Kylo strode past you, before you followed.

 

The corridors of Snoke’s underground palace, turned out to be more confusing than every ship, planet or base you had infiltrated before, even those you had not seen a plan for before. Kylo however strode through the maze as confident as ever and you had no doubt, that he knew where he was going. You had had a run in with a few troopers several times, none of them being able to alert their superiors of the infiltrators, who were marching through the base. “This armour does not match First Order regulations.” You muttered in your best Hux voice, while you pulled your throwing knife out of a troopers throat. You stepped over the next trooper, when something grabbed your ankle, causing you to lose your footing and slam down onto the blood covered metal floor. A shriek had escaped your lips, when the half dead trooper had grabbed your ankle, immediately drawing Ren’s attention to you and the trooper. You were just about to kick the trooper, when the sound of a lightsaber made you stop and the grip around your ankle lessened.

 

Kylo was standing over the now dead trooper, his lightsaber still crackling by his side, while his gaze was fixed on you. “Are you alright?” Concern was lacing his voice, while he eyed you. His eyes flittering over every aspect of your body, assessing if you were injured in anyway.


	23. Chapter 22: The Beginning of the End III

The little accident had shaken you up a bit, but now adrenaline was pumping through your veins and Kylo and you continued your way through the maze. “We’re close.” Kylo mumbled, while stopping in the hallway, causing you to almost run into his back. “When we get there don’t do anything stupid.” He had turned around to look at you, his gaze was stern, leaving no room to argue, so you simply nodded. “Same applies to you. Nothing stupid. We both make it out of here.” The knight agreed with a nod, placing a quick kiss to your forehead, before the two of your rounded your last corner, leaving you in front of a big door.

 

You rolled your eyes, of course it would not be just a simple normal door, that man’s delusions of grandeur hardly surprised you. “Let’s put him into his rightful place.” You grinned at Kylo, before you threw your knives, killing the two stormtroopers, that had been guarding the door. Using the force, Ren opened the door. Striding past you, the knight entered the room first, but you were quick to follow, curious what the room the supreme leader Snoke would inhabit looked like.

 

The room was dark, light illuminating something akin to a throne in the middle of the room. The walls were a mixture of stone and metal and seemed to almost reach the ground above you. Something did not feel right to you, the room was empty except for Snoke, there was no other living being you could see. Kylo approached his former master, his lightsaber ignited by his side, while you followed just a few steps behind him, your vibroblades ready to strike. “So, you have finally come to finish your training?” The deep voice of the humanoid alien echoed through the room, making your eyes, which had been eyeing every aspect of the room, snap back to him. “To finally destroy the last attachment to the light.” Snoke threw a single glance at you, before he once again focused on the tall knight in front of him. “No,” Kylo took more steps towards Snoke, who seemed to slowing start to slightly fidget in his chair. “We are here to end you.”

 

The sound of Snoke’s mocking laughter echoed through the room, making you cringe at its sound. “End me?” He continued laughing, while Kylo grew more and more agitated. “You cannot end me.” The laughter had stopped and Snoke had returned to staring down Kylo, although now he was enraged. You had never seen the alien in such a state, the usually so calm and collected supreme leader seemed about ready to strangle the two of you with his bare hands purely out of rage. Nevertheless Kylo and you stood your ground. You were here to kill Snoke and you would succeed with your task.

 

“No man can kill me.” His eyes had found you again, while he was spitting out the words. He made a quick hand movement, causing Kylo and you to tense, before readying yourself to attack. A figure stepped out of the shadows, completely clad in black. “I expected you to be a failure.” Snoke’s words sparked anger in you, when he addressed Kylo. “And I was proven right, when we lost the Starkiller base.” Kylo curled his fist, ready to rip his former master into shreds. “So, I took on a new apprentice to replace you, when the time comes.” The figure stepped more into the light. They were standing next to Snoke, their hand placed on a lightsaber at their hip, ready to defend their master to his former pupil and his knight. “And it appears that the time has come. There is only one question remaining.” Snoke paused, while you approached Kylo, suddenly feeling the need to be closer to him.

 

“Who will die first.” Snoke’s grin made your blood run cold. The sinister smirk stretching over his face in a horrid way. The master and his new pupil seemed to have a mental conversation, as the apprentice pulled out their lightsaber, ignited it and approached Kylo and you. You turned on your vibroblades, ready to fight them, when Kylo’s arm pushed you behind them. Giving you one pleading look, not to argue with him, the knight stepped forward to meet his replacement. Neither of you seemed to remember Snoke’s tendencies to not always play 100% fair, as the apprentice struck Kylo at his waist with the hilt of their lightsaber, before pushing forward. Raising their lightsaber, they were ready to attack you. As soon as realisation hit you, you turned on your blades and managed to sidestep their attack at the last minute. You were just regaining your balance, when they attacked again.

 

You raised your blade to block the newcomer’s saber, using your other to attack them, before your blade could make contact however, they pushed their saber against your blade, causing you to stumble backwards. The sound of the familiar cracking lightsaber caught your attention. Kylo had recovered from the hit to the still sore spot at his waist and was now advancing on his former master. You had however not very long to worry about it or think about it at all, as the pupil kept coming. Once again they raised their saber to attack and again you blocked it. Blocking it with your right blade, gave you the possibility to turn and struck them with your left blade, piercing their shoulder. You stared at them in shock for a second, taking a few steps back. There was no reaction. You remembered, what it felt like to have a blade pierce your shoulder, thanks to Rine. You remembered the pain, but they did not even flinch or make a sound, although blood was leaking through their clothes.

 

You did not take long to think about the new apprentice and their ability to either not feel the pain or not to care about it. This was your time to strike and kill Snoke’s new puppet once and for all. Readying your blades, you took three quick steps, before you were right in front of the new apprentice, raising your blades ready to finish him off. You were just about to chop their head off, when they raised their lightsaber and cut clean through your blades. Quick to react, you jumped back, creating some distance between your attacker and yourself. Throwing your now useless and destroyed blades to the ground, you pulled out your throwing knives.

 

Your fight with the apprentice was slowly coming to an end. Both of you getting a few hits in. You could already feel the bruise forming on your jaw from the hilt of their lightsaber, while they were sporting several cuts and wounds, some of which still had your knives sticking out of them. You had managed to round them, attacking them from behind you wrapped one arm around their throat, while you used the other to press a knife against it. Meanwhile you could also hear the clashing sounds of lightsabers. While your fight was almost over, Kylo’s was still ongoing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spotted the Lord of the Rings reference?   
> Although I have not entirely decided on who the new apprentice is. I'm toying with the idea of it being one of the knights, but I love them all and don't want to lose them.


	24. Chapter 23: The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, sorry for the long break?   
> I had loads of people visiting me over the last three weeks and uni and work kept me busy so I didn't have time to write, I'm so sorry!

 Kylo tried to focus mainly on his fight with his former master, but the gasps and sounds coming from your fight, kept distracting him. “Don’t you see?” Their lightsabers were crossed, pushing against each other, when Snoke once again tried to manipulate him. “She is distracting you. She will be the end of you.” The humanoid alien growled, pushing his lightsaber even more against the crackling red one of his former pupil. Kylo ignored Snoke’s remarks, pulling his lightsaber away and sidestepping Snoke’s saber, before he advanced on the old man and raised his lightsaber, striking Snoke’s thigh, who bellowed in rage.

 

“She is your ruin! I have seen it coming long before either of you realised it!” Snoke was full on screaming at this point, his rage blinding him. He might have seen Kylo as a failure, but he had not seen the young knight’s betrayal coming. He had been blindsided by it and infuriated when Ren had managed to snatch away his best general and captain. “You will not last as a ruler!” Snoke raised his saber to attack. "You are nothing but a child playing an adult game!" The attacks of the alien had become sloppy. It seemed like the more Kylo stayed calm and collected, the more his former master seemed to grow agitated and let his rage decide his actions. It almost made Kylo smile, how their roles had reversed.

 

“I will not let YOU take me down.” Snoke growled, while he kept advancing on Kylo, who blocked and sidestepped all of his attacks. “You have grown _slow_ and _fat_ in your dotage.” Kylo taunted his former master with a smirk, making him snarl at Ren, before attacking once again. Kylo was growing tired of the fight, it was obvious that although Snoke had been a good teacher, he had indeed grown slow, when he had let Kylo fight all his battles for him and now he was not a match for Kylo Ren any more. Twirling his saber in his hand once, Kylo sidestepped Snoke’s attack and sliced clean through his waist.

 

Not even giving the corpse a second glance, Ren approached you and the new apprentice. You had your arms tightly wrapped around their throat, one of your throwing knives pushed against their flesh, while both your vibroblades lay cut in half on the floor. Kylo glanced at the cut blades, before looking up at his replacement. Telling you to hold them still with a single glance, the knight raised his hands to move the mask, that was covering their face.

 

Shock was all you could see on Kylo’s face and a feeling of uneasiness was steadily growing in your stomach. He took a few steps back from the apprentice and you, before he turned away completely. A frown had taken over your face, your thoughts running wild with the possibilities of the identity of the pupil, who had yet to say a word or even make a sound. “Let her go.” Ren’s command had you hesitate for a moment, before you removed your knives, taking a step back from the female. She didn’t move not a single inch, her body remained in the same position, only her neck seemed to relax.

 

Ren stepped closer to the female, his face still filled with shock but also curiosity and wonder, leaving you not only confused but just as curios. Not waiting a single moment longer, you rounded the apprentice to finally see her face. A gasp escaped you lips, as you stumbled back. You were about to trip over your own feet, when Kylo caught you. “She.. how..” You searched his face for answers, you knew he didn’t have.

 

You blood was running cold, when you once again looked at the female. It was like looking into a mirror. The woman in front of you looked exactly like you. “How is this possible?” You remained next to Kylo, your hand still clutching the front of his black shirt. “Who are you?” Ren addressed the woman, who was yet to move. Her posture and expression were eerie, like she was waiting for a command, standing in a neutral position, but still ready to pounce at any time.

 

“Are you a clone?” The words made her eyes finally turn towards the pair of you, but only for split second, before they found the corpse of her former master. “Are we twins?” A look of disgust crossed her face, when you asked the question. “I am you, just better.” Her voice had been calm, throwing a single glance at the pair of you, before she strode over to the corpse. She glanced down at Snoke, a hand positioned on her hip, as she moved the two body parts further apart with her foot.

 

“Do you have a name?” After the initial shock had worn of, you had become intrigued with the female. She shock her head, her feet still shuffling the corpse around, before she crouched down next to him. You glanced at Kylo, who’s eyes were still fixed on her. You could feel his distrust towards her and you could only agree, something was off about this situation, but you also wanted to know more about her. You stepped closer to her, Kylo’s hand reaching out to grab your wrist to keep you by his side, but you side stepped. This female was a potential relative, a twin you had no idea you had, potentially the only blood relative you had left. Kylo followed you, his protective instinct getting the best of him.

 

“No, I don’t.” The female grunted, while rolling over the crops, patting it down like she was looking for something. “Thank you for killing him, by the way.” There was no reply from either of you, as you and Kylo stared at each other in confusion. After a few more moments of silence, she turned to face the pair of you. “It’s like looking into a mirror.” She rose to her full height and took a few steps towards you. You had felt Kylo tense, the closer she got to you. “To answer the question you are dying to ask, I’m not a twin, clone or whatever. I have no relation to you whatsoever.” Disappointment filled you, when the female so bluntly revealed the truth. “It was just a ploy to throw him off.” She stated nodding her head towards Ren. “No one can really kill the people they love.” The comment made Kylo flinch, the memory of killing his father flickering through his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until this morning I wasn't actually sure who the pupil was gonna be, I figured I'll introduce a new character, because I didn't want to lose another knight, but then this idea appeared and I quite liked it. 
> 
> I also feel like this fight with Snoke was really anti-climactic and I'm sorry


	25. Chapter 24: Foreign Object

Silence took over, after the words the female had spoken last and while you eyed Kylo with concern, she had gone back to searching the humanoid alien’s body. Kylo turned away, making his way to the exit of the room, leaving you a bit unsure of what you were supposed to do. Were you to stay with the female or to follow me. Your questioned was quickly answered, when Ren stopped and turned back to face you. With a single movement of his head, the knight commanded you to follow him. Tugging your throwing knives back into your belt, you run after him, leaving the female with the former supreme leader’s corpse. “Are we just leaving her here?” You kept your voice low, unsure if she would be able to hear you. “No.” Ren’s deep voice echoed through the corridor.

 

-

 

“This is so creepy.” Notaka mumbled, while he stared at the woman, who was bend over the body. “What the hell is she doing?” Notaka looked up at Tharja, hoping he would have the answer, but the bearded man just shrugged. Ren had sent down the pair of them to look after the woman, while he had retreated to the ship. You had followed him being concerned about his mental well being. The female had knowingly or unknowingly confronted the knight about something he had not come to terms with.

 

“Whenever you ready to leave, darling.” Notaka smirked at the female, while Tharja let out a groan, already fed up with his partner. His groan quickly turned into a chuckle however, when the female whipped around and glared at the young knight. “Who says I’m even going with you.” She snarled, raising to her full height and stepping closer to Notaka. Her stance was threatening, making Tharja tense instantly. “Well if you don’t come willingly, you will come unwillingly.” Notaka’s smirk had disappeared and the knight wore a serious expression. He had an order to follow and if the female would not let him do it in his usual charming manner, he would do it anyway, but in a not very charming way. It was something that had surprised Tharja, the first time he had worked with Notaka.

 

He had been annoyed with Ren to pair him with this notorious flirt, who did not seem to take their mission serious. But as soon as the young knight would realised his charming way was getting him nowhere, his demeanour would change completely and Tharja quickly realised that Notaka would do anything to complete a mission given to him by Ren. Not so much when it was mission given by Hux or Snoke. Notaka seemed to held a deep respect for Ren, he did not question him and would do almost anything for him. He was loyal, very loyal to Kylo and this loyalty was, what had gained him Tharja’s respect and friendship.

 

The female growled at Notaka, who seemed rather unimpressed with her behaviour. Instead the force sensitive knight sighted, before he uncrossed his arms. “Fine, have it your way.” He gave her one last charming smile, before he lifted his hand to the female’s head and knocked her out using the force. Before the woman could hit the ground, Tharja caught her, shifting her, so he could carry her over his shoulder. He turned towards the exit, ready to leave, when he noticed that now Notaka was looking at Snoke’s body.

 

“Are you coming?” He questioned his partner who had crouched down next to the body. “I’d like to know, what she was looking for.” Notaka mused, patting down the corpse. “Found anything?” Tharja was growing impatient, he wanted to get out of these mines, he had never liked the feeling over being underground, which was one of the reasons he had refused to even set foot on the Starkiller base. “I found something.”

 

-

 

You were pacing in front of the ramp, waiting for Notaka, Tharja and Naiad to return. Finally you could see some silhouettes on the horizon. A sigh of relieve left you mouth, when you saw the three figures walking towards you. “You weren’t honestly questioned them, were you?” Raynar’s voice made you jump, he looked at you accusingly, while having a teasing smile on his lips. “Naiad, never. The other two.” You made a so-so motion with you hand, leaving the older knight to let out a deep chuckle, before giving you a pat on the back, that had you stumbling.

 

“Welcome back you three!” D’arial cheered, before her eyes caught sight of the female. “Well, that is indeed creepy.” She took a step back from Tharja, who was still carrying her over his shoulder. He placed her down on one of the seats, before fastening her seatbelt. “Where is Ren?” The look on his face had you worried, when he had turned to ask you. You pointed at the door leading to a smaller room to the side. He gave a quick nod, before Notaka handed him an object wrapped in a cloth. Tharja disappeared into the room, leaving you and the other knights confused. You were the first to turn to Notaka, wanting answered, but before you could even command him to give them to you, the male shrugged. “I have no idea what it is!” The white haired male declared, before sitting down himself. “All I know is, that I’m more than ready to get of this planet.”


	26. Chapter 25: Much Ado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would have been up on time yesterday, but my friends sabotaged me!

With the three finally returned, the ship was ready to take off. You had stayed with the other knights, giving Ren the space he not so kingly demanded you to give him. Your eyes were fixed on your look-alike, who was still out like a light. The things the woman had to go through, just to please Snoke, it made you wonder whether it was willing or not. She must have had a number of operations to make her look like you and from what you had heard from the other knights and Ren, himself, training with Snoke was not much fun either. Only someone who was very dedicated with Snoke’s cause would undergo all these things or someone who was forced. You figured that the second scenario was more likely, judging by her reaction to Snoke’s death. Someone who was entirely dedicated to him, surely would have shown a bit more of an emotion reaction, while she had not seem fazed at all. On the other hand, she had not seemed glad to be rid of him either. The female, her motives and behaviour were a huge riddle to you, one that left you worried and on edge, one you hoped would solve itself as soon as possible.

 

You had been so wrapped up in your own thoughts, that you had not noticed Naiad taking a seat next to you. “It is astonishing how far a being is ready to go to reach their goals, establish their ideals. How little other beings mean to them as long as they can do that.” He was eyeing you cautiously, while your eyes were still fixed on the nameless female. “But then we always knew that Snoke was a selfish bastard.” Naiad offered you a comforting smile, which you didn’t return. You weren’t in the mood for any of this. Snoke had either found someone willing to go through all of this or had forced the female. He had made her look exactly like you to mentally torture Ren, who he had groomed for years, before he abandoned him for a mistake. You were glad that Snoke was dead, that all his games would hopefully stop now, although you had a feeling that they wouldn’t. “I just want his games to stop.” Your voice had been croaky and barley over a whisper, making it hard for Naiad to understand you. “I don’t think that they will. Not as long as she is around.” The young knight sighed, while he run his hand through his dark grey hair.

 

It felt like it had taken you a lifetime to return to the Finalizer, but once you had, you had been the first one off the ship. You needed to get away from everyone just for a moment. You ran down several corridors and climbed a dozen stairs before you found yourself in front of a viewport on the upper levels, which gave you a good view on the planet.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where is she?” Ren hissed at the knights. “We don’t know.” Arian admitted, his arms were crossed and a frown had replaced his usual smile. “She knocked out Notaka and Raynar, before she took off.” Naiad informed their leader. It had been shortly after you had left, when your look-a-like had made a move. Knocking Raynar unconscious using a wrench, she had found on the floor, before doing the same to Notaka. The other knights had been outside in the hanger, taking among themselves and had only noticed what had happened, when the female had long disappeared.

 

“Search the whole ship! We need to find her!” Ren growled, before he turned around and left the knights to themselves. Arian left out a sigh, before he turned to the other nights. “Well, it is not going to be a quiet night.” He let out an annoyed chuckle, before the group split up to cover more ground over a shorter amount of time. Arian was to take the upper levels on his own. With three knights down, two unconscious, one gone, the knights could not afford to work in groups this time. Knowing that if they took too long to find her, Ren would be anything but pleased with them. Arian was jumping up the stairs two at a time to reach the upper levels. He was hoping that you would have returned to your room or Ren’s, because otherwise this whole affair might just get even more messy.

 

It did not take him long to search the two uppermost levels, his force sensitivity coming in handy. It was when he reached the next floor, when he slowed down. He could feel you, but something was different, something did not seem right. Something that made him feel, like it maybe was in fact not you. He slowed his paces even more and when he rounded the corner, he saw the familiar mess of braids standing in front of a view port. He was approaching slowly, not yet entirely convinced that it was actually you. “Everyone is looking for you.” He finally made his presence known, when he stepped right next to you. “I doubt that.” You offered him a small smile, before turning back to the viewport. Arian remained next to your for a bit longer, contemplating how to get you to come with him, without raising suspicion, as he was not yet a 100% convinced.

 

Before he however could say anything else, his coms started blinking. You gave a curious look, before the strawberry blond pulled the device from his belt. “What is it?” He turned away slightly from you, taking a few steps back. “We have a slight problem.” Fen’s voice declared. “Well, what is it?” Arian repeated, getting annoyed with his fellow knight. “We found her or maybe we haven’t.” Arian sighed in annoyance. A sound echoed through the coms, which sounded like someone was ripping the com out of Fen’s hand. “We found her, but she insists that she is our favourite Pup.”


	27. Chapter 26: The Device

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheeky little update in between ;)

Hux’ voice was still ringing in Arian’s ears. The one thing he had feared would happen, just happened. Of course the nameless female would take this opportunity. You had run off, no one knowing where you had gone. This had been the perfect opportunity for her make her move and now no one was entirely sure who was who. Arian had reacted quickly, after Hux had explained the situation to him. They had found you or your look-alike, which had insisted that they were you. They had searched your quarters and Ren’s but couldn’t find you. Leaving a good chance that whoever they had found were speaking the truth. Arian had knocked you out using the force, before he carried you down to the others.

 

“So, how are we gonna do this?” Zac was leaning against the wall, looking at the two identical females, who were both knocked out on two separate chairs. “We have to do this quick. I don’t think Ren would be glad, we doubted his puppy.” The ginger general scowled, while looking at the two females. “Surely, there is a way to tell the difference.” D’arial commented, her eyes flickering from you to your look-alike to spot a difference. “There won’t be an obvious one.” Hux spat. “This is Snoke’s work.” The scowl on Hux' face was getting more and more prominent. He didn’t want to deal with this. He had hoped for an uneventful return of the knights, but as always they disappointed.

 

Arian was leaning against the wall behind the two females and watched the other knights and Hux bickering. His attention was drawn away from the bickering, when Notaka leaned against the wall next to him. “Do you feel a difference between them?” The young knight looked up at the strawberry blond, a worried expression on his face. “I do, but something feels off, almost as if someone manipulated it.” The younger knight gave a nod. “Something about both of them does not feel right.” Notaka confirmed Arian’s earlier observation. “Maybe we should get Ren.” Notaka turned to the older knight. Arian let out a sighed, before nodding his head: “I’ll go”.

 

Arian was already half way down the corridor, when footsteps alerted him to someone following him. He turned around and saw the general striding down the corridor. “You will not inform Ren about this.” Hux order Arian, as soon as he had reached him. “And why should I not? None of you can tell a difference and Notaka and I can feel that something isn’t right.” Arian tilted his head to the side slightly, eyeing the general. “Do you know what is going on here?” He narrowed his eyes at the ginger. “How should I?” Hux hissed. “I don’t know, you and Snoke were quite close, before you decided to abandon him for Ren. Maybe this has been the plan all along.” Hux seemed to taken back by Arian's accusation. “Are you serious right now?” The general scowled at the strawberry blond, who just kept staring at him. “Fine, do what you think is best. Ren is gonna love this.” Hux scoffed, before he turned around and left.

 

Arian remained for a few seconds, replaying the conversation in his head. Bewildered by his own behaviour. He shook his head, trying to get rid of his thoughts, before he turned around to continue his way to Ren. He knew that Ren will not be pleased with them, but he did not want to think of what would happen, if they did not tell him about it. Arian was about to round the corner, when he was hit on the back of his head and darkness took over.

 

* * *

 

 

You woke up to a hell lot of noise. You blinked your eyes several time to try and focus on the room and the people within. Before your sight had completely cleared, Naiad was kneeling in front of you. “What were we talking about earlier on the way here?” His eyes stared you down with hope, while you were still too drowsy for all of this and simply responded with a very confused ‘what?’. Naiad sighed, before he tried again: “Earlier, on the way here, what was the last thing I said to you?” You let out a sigh, trying to get your brain to work over the noise background provided by the other knights bickering. “Snoke is a bastard and things will not calm down as long as my look-alike is around.” You were not entirely sure if that was the very last conversation you had had with Naiad, but it felt like it had been. Naiad let out a relieved sigh, before he leaned back on his heels.

 

Once you seemed to function correctly again, the knights filled you in. Your look-alike had vanished, soon after you had and when they had found her, she had claimed to be you. Now after Hux had run after Arian, she had once again managed to slip away. This time however with the device they had found on Snoke’s body and now you were all to once again search the Finalizer to find her. This time however to ensure that the other knights could distinguish you, you had ripped a small stripe off Tharja’s navy scarf and braided it into your hair. It was subtle way, a way that would be easy for the knights to spot and an easy way for her to miss.

 

This time you had all decided to team up. As neither Ren or Arian were present, you were teamed up with Zac. The two of you had started in the lower levels, searching the hangers and the storage rooms. It was all quiet, except for the troopers that were running around minding their own business or knowing better than to ask. “This is pointless.” Zac grumbled, as the two of you were running up a flight of stairs to start on the next level. “Well, we have to find her.” You sighed, a shocked gasp escaping your lips, when you run into someone. You didn’t have to look up to know, who you had run into, Zac’s ‘Fuck’ told you all you needed to know.

 

“So she escaped again.” Ren was anything but pleased, while he searched the level with you. You nodded you head, walking beside him, while Zac was behind the two of you. Letting you have this conversation with Ren, knowing that he was less likely to rip of your head. “She stole the device as well.” You informed Kylo, who instantly stopped. It took you two steps before you realised that he was not next to you anymore. “She has the device?!” Ren turned to Zac for confirmation, who just nodded. “Call all the knights. I want them all on our level now!” Ren growled, before he run off.


	28. Chapter 27: The Device II

“I do not want you anywhere near that thing.” Ren had pulled you into the corner of the Knight’s main room, while you were waiting for the other knights to arrive. You shot Ren a confused look, before your eyes flitting over the room, observing the knights that had already gathered. “Listen to me.” Kylo placed his hand on your cheek, turning your face gently, so you were once again looking at him. “We don’t know, what this device is and as long as we have not determined it to be harmless, I don’t want you anywhere near it.” His eyes were locked with yours, the intensity of his gaze made you nod your head.“Good.” A small smile appeared on his face, before he leaned forward to place a kiss on your forehead.

 

Once all the knights had gathered, Ren turned towards them, leaving you to lean against the wall behind him. Your eyes moving from one knight to the other observing them. Everyone seemed annoyed, especially when Ren noticed Arian’s absence. “Where is Arian?” He turned to Zac, who simply shrugged. “Don’t look at me, I was with you the whole time!” Ren held his gaze for a second, before his attention was drawn to Notaka. “He left to look for you, that was the last time any of us saw him. But Hux run after him so he might be with the general.” The young knight informed his master, whole gave a quick nod, before his eyes moved to you. “On it.” You responded, before pushing yourself of the wall. “Notaka, go with her. I don’t think it is a good idea for any of us to walk around on our own.” Ren commanded the white haired knight, who immediately got up to accompany you. “Check Hux’ quarters for Arian and return immediately, understood?” You could tell, how tense Kylo was, the whole situation putting all of you on edge. Notaka and you replied with a quick ‘understood’, before you entered the lift.

 

The quarters of the higher ranked officers where all one the same floor, one rather high up to show their status. At this time it completely deserted and it made you wonder for the first time that day, what time it actually was. Was it day or was it night? A big disadvantage of living in space was the lack of daylight, leaving one in a constant dark, only relying on clocks to tell, if one was supposed to work or to sleep. Notaka and you walked down the corridor, taking a few twists and turns, before you were in front of the general’s quarters. You looked over to Notaka, whose eyes were fixed on the door, he gave a quick shake of his head, indicating that he could not feel Arian on the other side of the door. Nevertheless, you knocked, hoping that Hux would have an idea of his lovers whereabouts. However, even after several knocks the door was left unanswered. “What time is it?” You turned to Notaka, who simply shrugged at you. You turned to walk back the corridor, you had come from, scanning the walls for a clock. You groaned in frustration, when the pair of you reached the lift and had not come across a single clock.

 

“Let’s check the bridge.” Your proposal immediately made Notaka’s eyes grow bigger. “No, no, no. Ren told us to go to Hux’ quarters and come back straight away. Which means no detours and the bridge is a detour, so nope.” Notaka run his hand through his hair nervously. “But Hux could be the only one who knows where Arian is and where else would the gernal be when he isn’t in his room: the bridge.” You tried to reason with the white haired male, who had started pacing. He knew you were right and the idea made sense, but Ren had given you very clear instructions, instructions Notaka deemed wise to follow. “Sorry, but I will take you back to Ren. Please, don’t make me use the force on you.” Notaka gave you pleading look, before he pushed you into the lift, pushing the button for the knight’s level. “I’m sorry too, Notaka” Just before you reached the level of the bridge, you hit the button, before striking Notaka’s temple to knock the knight out. As soon as the doors opened, you bolted out, making you way straight to the bridge.

 

* * *

 

Ren had taken to pacing, after you and Notaka had left. He only stopped, when Tharja approached him. “Any news on the object?” The man’s accent was heavy, his eyes searching the younger male’s face. “No, but there are some possibilities, some which I don’t think are wise to discuss.” His voice had lowered, barely over a whisper. “Maybe we should return to the planet and search the shafts for any notes left by Snoke?” Tharja scratched his beard in thought. “No, we will destroy this planet, as soon as there is enough distance between us and it.” Ren hissed, while Tharja gave a quick nod. “I want Fen to have a look at it, once we have found it. Hopefully, he can determine what it is.” Once again Tharja gave a nod, before the attention of the knights was drawn to the opening doors of the lift.

 

Shock and fear was all that Kylo could feel. Slumped in the corner was Notaka, while there was no sign of you whatsoever. “What the hell?” Fen was the first to approach the lift, quickly pulling Notaka out of it, before the doors shut once again. D’arial joined him and looked Notaka over for any injuries. “I can’t find anything?” She looked up at Ren, hoping that he would have the answer. Kylo however completely ignored her and the other knights, as the marched towards the stairs. “Stay here.” He growled, before climbing them two at the time, making his way to the bridge.

 

* * *

 

“Hux!” As soon as you had entered the bridge, your eyes had settled on the general. His ginger hair being a stark contrast to the dark aesthetic of the Finalizer. “What?” The ginger growled at you, causing the officer, he had just been talking to, to scurry away. “Have you seen Arian?” A scowl took over the general’s face immediately. “No and I hope that I won’t any time soon.” The ginger’s growl took you by surprise. You let out a defeated sigh and turned to leave. You had put all your hopes into Hux, that he would know where Arian was, but clearly something must have happened, between the two, which would also explain Arian’s absence.

 

“Puppy.” The teasing robotic voice, made your head snap up and you were met with Phasma, giving you a greeting nod, before she continued her way to Hux. You simply rolled your eyes, seemed like the nickname would stick around for some time. You sighed, dreading the confrontation with Ren, which was to follow. You turned around, deciding to waste some more time and stared out of a viewport, when something caught your eye. A familiar shade of blond hair, ducking back into one of the vents. Turning to watch the vent, you took a few steps closer to Phasma and Hux.

 

What followed next was a blur, pain had taken over your body, you could hear the screams of officers and Phasma’s, her screams standing out thanks to her modifier. You could see Hux laying on the floor not too far from you, his form was unmoving. You tried to crawl over to him, but you were stuck, turning your face you realised that your ankle was squashed between two tables, leaving you no choice but to watch the officers suffer. Your eyes flickered back to the vent you had been watching before. The strawberry blond mob was still visible, but once the familiar green eyes connected with yours, he retreated.

 

“Oh Arian, what have you done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas what the device is?


	29. Chapter 28: The Device III

Kylo’s heart was beating like crazy, he had not even left the stairs yet, but he could already hear the screams of the officers. He had felt the whole ship shaking, which had only caused him to quicken his speed. Pushing several officers and troopers aside, he finally made his way to the bridge. Or what was left of it. Consoles were pushed over, wires hanging from the ceiling and officers alive and dead lay scattered around the room. His eyes were first drawn to Phasma, whose screams sounded horrific through the voice modifier. Pointing at two stormtroopers, Ren commanded them to take her to the infirmary, ordering another two to do the same with Hux, once his eyes settled on the familiar ginger hair.

 

Finally, his eyes locked with yours. You were a shacking mess, tears running down your cheeks and your arms stretched out towards him. Ren quickly run over to you, his eyes checking you over for any injuries. “Arian” Your voice was low and you choked up, making Kylo turned from your ankle back to you. “He was here.” Your eyes were flitting all over the room, while your breathing was picking up. “Sh, sh, sh, look at me.” Kylo’s voice was gentle, a stark contrast to his usual commanding voice, but not as unfamiliar to you as to everyone else. “Everything will be alright, you have to stay calm for me.” He cupped you face, his thumb slowly stroking your cheek, while you tried to even out your breathing. “We will free your ankle and then I will get you to the infirmary, everything will be alright.” He offered you a reassuring smile, before he waved two troopers over.

 

In the end, Ren had had to knock you out using the force, as the moving of the tables had caused you too much pain. Once you had been freed, however, the knight wasted no time to get you to the infirmary, where, although the doctors had insisted on him not being in the room, he had made it clear that he would not leave. Using his com, he instructed the other knights, to help on the bridge, while two of them were to guard Phasma and Hux, who were both thankfully alive.

 

Phasma was the worst off, after being impaled by a metal beam in her lower abdomen, she was in surgery. You had gotten away with several cuts and a broken ankle, which was currently being fixed. Meanwhile, Hux was still out, the doctors reckoned that he had a few broken ribs and a concussion, but could not confirm the latter, until he woke up.

 

While Ren had not left your side the whole time, Tharja had stayed with Phasma and Naiad with Hux. Fen and D’arial were looking for Arian and the rest were helping on the bridge, even Notaka who had finally regained consciousness. Ren was sitting in a chair next to your bed, you were still out. A small smile was on Ren’s lips, when he realised that you would be probably high as a kite on painkillers once you’d wake up. However the smile quickly disappeared, when his com started blinking. “What is it?” Ren hissed into the com, hoping that the day would finally end and with it whatever was currently happening. “We found something, you’d probably would like to see yourself.” D’arial’s voice echoed through the device. “I’m not leaving her on her own.” Ren growled back. “Send Raynar and I’ll be there as soon as he is here.”

 

It had not taken Raynar long to reach the infirmary. Ren was already ready to go, when the elder knight entered. “If anything happens to her.” Ren starred down the ginger, who just gave him a single nod. “She will be save.” Ren gave a quick nod, before he left. Taking a few twists and turns and climbing a couple of stairs, the future-emperor had finally caught up with Fen. “What is it?” He looked around for D’arial, when Fen simply pointed up at an air vent. “It, or better he is up here!” D’arial’s voice came from the vent, before she stuck her head out. “I can’t move him, he is too heavy and Fen does not fit into the vent.” The silver haired female giggled, while earning a glare from both Fen and Ren. Kylo sighed, before he used the force to move whatever or whoever D’arial had found.

 

“Mhm.” D’arial was still in the vent, looking down at the body, Ren had just moved. “I guess that explains where Arian had disappeared to.” D’arial moved out of the vent and knelt down next to Arian. She first checked his pulse, relieved that the knight was in fact still alive, but very much concerned, when she turned his head and was met with a rather large wound. “We should take him to the infirmary.” Ren nodded, before he and Fen gently lifted him up.

 

Ren was deep in thoughts, on their way back to the infirmary. You had told him that you had seen Arian on the bridge during the explosion, but here he was unconscious with a massive head wound that had already dried blood around it. The suspicion, Ren had had about the device seemed to come true. If Snoke had managed to create something this powerful and astonishing, Ren did not want to know, what else was on this planet. It had to be destroyed rather sooner than later.

 

Arian was immediately seen by a doctor, when the three arrived at the hospital ward. Ren send Fen and D’arial to the bridge to help, while he ordered Raynar to guard Arian. When he walked past the rooms to get to yours, he stopped at Hux’. Looking through the little window, Ren could see that the ginger was awake and he looked absolutely devastated. Not thinking about it too much, the knight knocked on the door and entered once the ginger invited him in. “How are you feeling?” To say that the atmosphere was awkward was an understatement. Ren and Hux had never really seen eye to eye before, but lately the knight had grown to value the ginger more and more. “I’m alive.” Hux huffed, clearly having trouble with his ribs. Ren gave a quick nod, before he turned to leave.

 

“I saw Arian on the bridge, before the explosion went off. He is not truly behind this, is he?” Hux seemed even more distraught, looking up to Ren, so he would tell him that Arian was no part in this. “I don’t know. He found him, bleeding in one of the vents. I don’t think he is behind it, but we will find out once he wakes up.” The ginger gave a nod, before Kylo finally left for your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just writing Chapter 30 and I'm so excited for you guys to read it!


	30. Chapter 29: The Consequences

For Hux it felt like it took a lifetime for the doctors to check him over and finally agree that he had in fact a concussion, a very light one though. He was ordered to stay in bed and under observation for the next three days, as if his ribs would allow him to move about much. However Hux was known to determined and stubborn, so after waiting a few minutes after the doctors had left his room, Hux pushed himself out of the bed. He wanted to see Arian, wanted to confront the strawberry blond. He needed to know, that Arian was not responsible for all of this. He needed Arian to tell me it wasn’t him. Pushing himself to stand, Hux clutched his ribs in pain, before he staggered to the door. Opening the door, Hux found himself face to face with Naiad.

 

The grey haired knight, simply raised an eyebrow at the general. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?” The young knight questioned, pointing between Hux and the bed. “I need to see him.” Hux grunted, leaning against the doorway. The event of the day finally catching up with him, as he felt the energy drain from him. “Ah.” Naiad responded, before he pushed himself off the wall. “In that case.” Naiad approached the ginger, lacing his arm underneath Hux, before he helped the ginger walk to Arian’s room. “Oh no.” Raynar buried his face in his hands when he saw his partner approach with Hux. “Take him back to his room, Naiad.” Raynar stood from his seat, ready to take Hux off Naiad and return him to his room himself. “I need to see him.” Hux grunted, pushing away from the two knights, leaning against the metal wall next to Arian’s door.

 

Raynar took some time to observe the general. He looked pale, paler than usual, making his orange hair stand out even more. He needed to rest, but something told Raynar that the ginger would not be able to rest, until he had spoken with Arian. He gave a single nod, before helping Hux into the room. He helped the general to the bed. “We’ll be outside. Give us a shout if you need anything.” The knight informed the general, who gave a single, thankful nod, before he turned to Arian.

 

Armitage scooted to Arian on the bed. The unmoving form of the knight, leaving the general restless. Arian’s hair fell free from his usual half up-do and the ink marking his body stood out even more than it did before. He looked so sickly pale, that the general was so concerned with his health, that he felt ready to forgive Arian for everything he had done, if it would just make him well again. Hux shook his head, trying to rid himself of those soppy thoughts, before he took to tracing one of the tattooed lines, which covered Arian's scars from the lightning that had struck him. A small smile forming on Hux face, when he thought about how Arian would love this, surviving a lightning only to be killed by a hit to the head.

 

“Do you enjoy seeing me in this position?” Arian’s hoarse voice pulled the ginger from his thoughts. He blinked at the strawberry blond for a while, before he shook his head. “No, why should I?” Hux took hold of Arian’s hand, lacing his fingers with his. “After what I said earlier, I wouldn’t blame you.” Hux averted his eyes, after all that had happened, he had almost completely forgotten about their spat earlier. “I did not mean it. I don’t know why I said those things.” It was Arian’s turn to look away, Hux could see the conflict in his eyes, distraught with what he had said, hoping for Hux’s forgiveness, but also in a way not wanting it, as he felt like he did not deserve it. “We’ll talk about this later. For now, there is something else you need to stand answer to.” Arian’s brows furrowed, the confusion clear on his face, making Hux’ heart beat faster in hope.

 

* * *

 

“I know this whole bone fixing this is great and an amazing invention, but surely they could make the whole process smell a lot nicer.” You glared at the device currently attached to your ankle, while Ren looked at you with an amused expression. “You know, before this ‘amazing invention’, people had to have a cast for six weeks straight.” Your eyes widened, before you looked back to your ankle. “Ignore my complaint, I’m fine with this.” You let yourself fall back on the bed, earning a chuckle from the knight sitting in the chair next to you. “You know, I feel like I have spent a lot of time, too much time in an infirmary this year.” You turned your head to look at the dark haired male next you, whose expression had suddenly turned solemn. “I’d prefer if you did not make a habit out of it.” Kylo leaned closer, taking your hand in his, leaving a peck on the back your hand, he leaned back, still holding on to your hand. You chuckled at his response. “You and me both.”

 

The doctors had just removed the device on your ankle, when Naiad knocked on the door, before poking his head in. “What is it?” Ren turned in his chair to face the young knight. “Arian is awake and according to the doctors, well enough to talk to you.” Ren gave a quick nod, before he stood, letting go of your hand. He turned to leave, when your voice stopped him. “I think you are forgetting something.” You glared at him, catching the knight by surprise when he looked at you in confusion, while you just pointed at yourself. “You really think you are going to talk to him about all of this and leave me here on my own.” You crossed your arms over your chest, not breaking eye contact with Kylo, but also seeing Naiad turn away with a smirk on his face. “You wouldn’t be alone, I would have told Naiad to stay.” Ren argued, the corner of his mouth tilting upwards in a teasing smirk. The two of you kept staring at each other, before Ren finally groaned, taking a step forward to lift you up. “Everyone else would have to suffer for being this disobedient.” Kylo grumbled under his breath, while you tighten your arms around his neck, pulling yourself a bit closer, placing a kiss on his check, which earned you a smile from the future emperor.

 


	31. Chapter 30: The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheeky early update and don't worry, there will be one tomorrow as well ;)

At first you had been a little surprised to find Hux in Arian’s room, but quickly realised that of course he would be there. The ginger sat on the bed, his fingers laced with Arian’s, when Ren placed you down on the foot of the bed and took to standing right behind you. Raynar was still in the room as well, he had taken to leaning against the wall in the corner, while Naiad was next to the door. All eyes were on Arian and you could see the knight growing uneasy, almost as if he had not idea what was actually going on, making you almost entirely sure that Arian had nothing to do with the attack on the bridge, the only problem was, you had seen him.

 

“Let’s make this quick.” Ren began, his hands resting on the footboard, while he leaned forward a bit, which made you feel the heat radiating off his body. “What is the last thing you remember?” Arian took a moment to respond, before he finally told you that the last thing he remembered was the fight, he had had with Hux, before something struck him from behind. Ren let out a sigh, before ordering Hux to fill Arian in, while he picked you up and left the room. “It wasn’t him then.” You snuggled closer to Ren, who simple shook his head. His mind was racing with thoughts, making it fall quiet, before you fell asleep in his arms.

 

When you woke up next, Notaka was sitting in the chair, that had previously been occupied by Kylo, who now seemed to have disappeared. “He has gone on a manhunt.” Notaka casually replied. “Sorry.” The white haired male gave youa sheepish smile, before he leaned back in the chair again. “A manhunt?” The knight’s statement had left you more confused. “Ah yes. Our dear commander or future emperor has finally filled us in, what he thinks the device actually is and let’s just say he wasn’t happy it was used on you and Arian. I would not want to be our nameless intruder.” Instead of bringing you any clarity, Notaka only confused you more, which caused you to emotionless stare at him until he finally caught on. “Oh right. The device allows the wearer to shape shift. From what Ren, Raynar and Tharja observed the device consists of two pieces, one that has been embedded in our intruder and an external part, which activated the shape shifting and the controls, who one is shifting into. Apparently all you need is a hair or something that contains DNA of the personal you want to shift into.”

 

The more Notaka had explained the more your eyes had widened. The intruder had never actually looked like you, the device just allowed them to change their appearance to look like you. Suddenly all the respect you had had for them to commit to such a change disappeared into thin air. There had been no sacrifice, only a surgery that would embed the device in them. “So they could be anyone on this ship!” You suddenly exclaimed, before you started to push yourself off the bed, ready to join the other knights in their search. “What are you doing? Do you really think Ren had ordered me to stay here if he wanted you to run after him?” Notaka run a hand through his white hair, before he pushed you back onto the bed. You grumbled, before scooting back on the bed, while Notaka sat down again.

 

A sudden realisation made you freeze. If Kylo had known all this, that the intruder could be anyone on this ship by now, he would not have left your side, which either meant the other knights had somehow managed to convince him otherwise, which seemed very unlikely to you or that Ren might be in danger and the Notaka sitting in front of you might not be the real Notaka. You casually looked around the room, trying to find something that would help you defend yourself or get in contact with any of the other knights, but the only thing you could find, was the com and saber on Notaka’s belt. You grew more and more uneasy, when you finally had an idea that might get you out of this dilemma. Pushing yourself to a sitting position you turned to face Notaka. “I’m going to see Arian.” You moved yourself to the edge of the bed, before you grabbed the crutches, that were supposed to help you keep the weight of your healed but still a bit fragile ankle. You kept an eye on Notaka as you moved towards the door, your uncertainty of whether this was truly Notaka or not, making you paranoid. As soon as the door to your room had closed you upped your speed, making you way as fast as you could to Arian’s room. The corridor had been suspiciously empty. Tharja who had previously been leaning against Phasma’s door was gone and even Raynar and Naiad were nowhere to be seen.

 

You had been hoping that Naiad and Raynar were in the same room with Arian, but disappointment and fear washed over you, when you only found the general and Arian alone. The two turned to face you, when you leaned against the closed door breathlessly. You turned to lock it, before you wobbled towards Arian’s bed. “Where are the other knights?” Your voice was panicked and rushed, leaving Hux and Arian confused, before they became restless as well. You were not known to become panicky and scared easily, so to see you in such a state meant that something must be terrible wrong. “Notaka came and ordered them to meet with Ren, why?” Arian set up in bed, while Hux positioned himself, so he could truly face you. “I woke up to ‘Notaka’ being in my room and he told me all about the device, how it worked and that Kylo was on a manhunt to find the intruder.” Your breathing had quickened, but you felt like no air was actually reaching your lungs. “It is a shape shifting device, the intruder could be anyone on this ship!” You sat down on the bed. “I think it is the Notaka in my room. Kylo would not have left any of us on our devices, had he known what the intruder was capable of. The intruder must have tricked him or worse, what if he hurt him.”

 

Hux’ expression grew sympathetic, he understood what you were feeling, because he felt just as panicky and restless, when Ren had informed him that Arian had been hurt, whether it had been this mission or other missions before. “Who ever was in your room, isn’t anymore.” Arian looked from you to the door, as the three of you grew quiet. The sound of footsteps growing louder, the closer they got to the door. The three of you exchanged looks, realising that none of you were entirely fit to fight, but out of all you, you were the best option. Wordlessly, Arian pointed to his saber in the corner, which you quickly grabbed, before Hux and you pushed the bed into one corner, making as much room as possible, while also moving one of the chests in front of the door to barricade it. “Hide and try to use the force to contact Ren.” You whispered, while pushing Arian and Hux towards the ensuite bathroom.

 

As soon as the door had closed behind the pair, a bang against the door made you jump. “Open the door, it’s me.” Ren’s voice filled the silence, making you freeze, taking a step closer to the door, when the bathroom door opened and Arian shook his head, indicating that this was not Kylo. “Open the door, you useless wench!” A familiar ache washed over you, when your father's voice rung through the door, before fury took over. You were impressed with the intruder managing to get your father's DNA, but right now the anger you had felt for his and your mother’s actions was dominating your actions. You removed the chest in front of the door, before your ripped it open, coming face to face with your father. “Whoring around with the commander, is that the real reason he allowed you to join and not your fighting skills.” Your ‘father’ taunted you, a sickening grin stretched across his face. You twisted the lightsaber in your hand once, before you activated it. “Let me show you just how bad my fighting skills are.” You sneered, before you took a step closer to your ‘father’.

 

You were the first to attack, aiming for his limbs, your goal was to immobilise him instead of killing him. The torture he would have to endure under Hux and Kylo exciting you more than simply killing him. You wanted him to suffer, the way he and your mother had made you suffer. After your attack, he drew a lightsaber himself, it was Notaka’s you easily recognised it, making you worry for the young knight's well-being. “Oh, don’t worry, darling. The white haired child will be alright, if he will be found in time.” He grinned at your evilly, before he advanced, while you were aiming to disarm, he was aiming to kill, multiple time he tried to slit your throat, while also trying to bury the saber in your chest. It was when you warded of one of his attacks, when both you heard a sickening crunch, which was followed by a scream of pain from you, before you hit the ground. Looking down at your ankle, you could see the bone peeking out, while your foot was twisted at an unnatural angle.


	32. Chapter 31: The Remainder

Your father’s sickening laugh rang through the room, while he approached. Standing right above you, he positioned the saber for his final blow. You closed your eyes, not wanting to see the satisfaction on his face, when he finally killed you. However the pain never came, instead the thud of a body made you open your eyes. Arian was leaning against the doorframe, his hand still stretched out towards your father, who now lay unconscious on the ground, Notaka’s saber flying towards Arian, who caught it effortlessly. You let yourself fall back to the ground your breathing laboured, while you tried not to scream out in pain. Arian approached you, while Hux left the room.

 

“I can knock you out if you want.” Arian was kneeling beside you, sympathy clear on his face, when he saw how the pain contorted your face. You shook your head, “I’ve been knocked out too many times for my liking in the last month.” You gave a small smile. Hux soon returned, relying that he had not found any of the medical staff, before he held up a syringe. “Painkillers” the ginger stated, before injecting the medication into your system. “We need to find Ren.” Hux turned to Arian, who shook his head. “No need, he is on his way.” Arian scooted back to lean against the wall. All three of you were terribly exhausted and hopeful, that with the intruder being unconscious on the floor, this would be the end of the day’s event.

 

To say that Ren was angry, when he entered the room, was an understatement. Everyone could feel the rage radiating off the knight, that no one questioned him, when he simply turned around and left. You could hear Hux mutter something along the lines ‘oh, please don’t let it be any important consoles’, before the sound of a lightsaber activating filled the air. You did not hear much else after, as pain and exhaustion finally seemed to catch up with you and plunged you into darkness. When you opened your eyes next, you were back in Kylo’s room. First you were confused, a little hopeful that it had all been a bad dream, but also thankful not to be in the infirmary anymore. Pushing yourself up to a sitting position, you felt a bit dizzy, but nevertheless pushed yourself up to stand. Your ankle was once again fixed and this time you really hoped that it would stay that way, grabbing the crutches that was leaning against the wall, you wobbled towards the door.

 

“She is alive!” D’arial cheered, before she run across the room to hug you. “I’ll let Ren know.” You heard Tharja, before the knight quickly made his way to the lift. “How long have I been out.” You asked the silver haired female, while she helped you to the sofa. “A few days! Not as long as when you had fought Rine.” Fen piped in earning a glare from D’arial. “Sorry.” the brown blond male muttered, before he moved into the kitchen area. Once you were sitting down you looked around the room. Apart from D’arial and Fen none of the knights were present. “Where is everyone?” You turned to D’arial, who had sat down next to you. “Notaka is in the infirmary for a last check up, that thing, hit him pretty bad. Arian is still in the infirmary, Tharja is getting Ren, Naiad and Raynar are with Hux and Phasma. Zak is on the bridge with Ren, helping them fix it.” You gave a nod, before you let yourself sink into the sofa even more. Although you had been out for a couple of days, you still felt utterly exhausted. “How is Phasma?” You turned to D’arial again. “She is alright, still recovering but she will be alright.”

 

It took some time for Ren and Tharja to arrive, in the meantime you had taken to dozing off, while D’arial and Fen were bickering in the kitchen. “Leave us.” Ren commanded, which made you jump, instantly feeling a lot more awake. The three knight quickly scattered, leaving the two of you alone. Ren sat down on the ottoman in front of you, eyeing you silently. “How are you feeling?” He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Tired, ready for a break.” You offered a small smile, which he returned, before scooting a bit closer. “We should arrive at the palace soon.” You nodded understandingly, before you pushed yourself closer to him. “They looked like my father.” Kylo averted his eyes, before he gave an agreeing nod. “I know.” “I was ready to kill him, if I had to.” You admitted, causing the knight to turn back to you, his hand lifting up to cup your face. “I know.” He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against yours. “He was about to kill me.” Your eyes closed and your voice was shaking, causing the knights hand to tighten on your face. “I know.” His voice sounded broken and you could tell that he had spend a lot of time over the last few days beating himself up over his absence. You opened your eyes to find the familiar brown eyes staring back at you. You leaned forward pressing a kiss against his lips, you were just about to pull back, when Kylo’s other hand moved to the back of your head, pulling you back into him.

 

The two of you had remained on the couch for a while, holding onto each other, before you finally moved into his room. “Who are they really?” You were lying on his chest. “We don’t know. Fen was having a look at the device, trying to find a way to reverse the shape shifting. But he has yet to be successful.” Kylo groaned, his forefinger and thumb pinching the bridge of his nose. “If it were up to me, Fen could take all the time he wants, leaving them to rot for eternity.” You grumbled, before pushing yourself up to a sitting position. “Where are they now?” You looked down at the knight, who had his eyes slightly closed. “They are in a cell, waiting to be interrogated by me and Hux.” He took a deep breath, before pushing himself up to a sitting position. “In fact, the ir first interrogation is starting soon.” He scooted to the foot of the bed, pushing himself up. “Don’t go easy on them.” You grumbled, looking up at Kylo. “Never.”

 

* * *

 

Hux was standing in front of the cell. A wall of glass separating him from the person, that still looked like your father. They were pacing, while Hux stared them down with a glare, that if looks could kill, would have made them drop dead. A sense of satisfaction was washing over the general, the more their uneasiness grew, knowing that he was causing some of it. He wanted them to suffer, he was here to see them suffer. He was looking forward to that interrogation, knowing that they would in fact suffer. Having not only hurt Arian, but you as well, in fact you multiple times, had earned him the anger and hatred of two of the most powerful people in galaxy and they were sure to make them suffer. “Are you ready?” Ren’s voice drew Hux away from the glass. He turned to face the taller man, before giving him a nod. “Let’s have some fun and make that bastard suffer.


	33. Chapter 32: The Return to Moorja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 1/2 weeks and I'll be going home for christmas!!

To say that you were bored was an understatement, with most of the knights gone, you were alone and had hardly anything to do. Ren had asked you not to move around to much, to make sure your ankle would heal just fine this time around, which left you with only a datapad to entertain yourself. Fen, D’arial and Tharja had left to help Zac on the bridge, while Ren was interrogating the intruder. The whole situation still had you on edge, although you knew you had nothing to worry about anymore, you were still left with a certain feeling of anxiety. Making you question, how save you actually were on this ship right now. The intruder had been separated from their device, but who was to say that they wouldn’t manage somehow to get hold of it again. You were looking forward to the intruders execution, which Kylo had informed you would take place soon after you had reached the palace, as he and the general expected to know all they wanted to know from them by then.

 

The time it took to reach the palace, felt like eternity to you. With nothing to entertain yourself, than some holobooks, you had grown restless quite quickly. You weren’t too much of a reader, your mind had a hard time completely focusing on most books, which caused you to have to read passages several time to actually remember, what you just had read. There had been books, however which had completely engrossed you, which in the end you decided to reread and you were delighted, when they captivated you just as much as they had done, when you first read them. In the end it took the Finalizer indeed longer, than usual to reach Moorja, as most people still seemed a bit shocked and restless from the last few days. But as soon as you could see the planet coming into view, excitement took over. Finally, you would be able to get of this ship and move around more than you currently were allowed to. Although, you were already half expecting Kylo restrict you to a certain amount of rooms. But alas, the knight had not been present, when you boarded one of the ships, that took you, Tharja and Notaka to Moorja. You had been happy to see Notaka, it had been the first time, you had seen the young knight since that night and you were glad to see him back to his old self, plus a bandage around his neck. The intruder had cut his throat, deep enough that the knight would have died, had Tharja not found him in time.

 

You were the first one off the ship, once it had landed, taking a deep breath, you chucked the crutches aside and walked towards the palace. You had not needed the crutches for the last few days and had only used them to please Ren, but now you had enough. Entering the palace, you felt a lot more at home, than on the Finalizer, although you had spend a lot more time on the ship, than in the palace, but it just felt more right, than the ship did. You were greeted by a few servants, one trying to escort you to your room, but she was cut off, when one relayed a message from Ren, asking you to immediately meet him in the throne room. So without further ado, you made your way to the throne room, curious why Ren would call you there instead of meeting you in your rooms. This seemed a bit too formal for your likening, but you were still looking forward to seeing him, as the two of you had seen rather little of each other, while you were ordered to rest and he interrogated the intruder.

 

When you entered the throne room, servants were busy running around the place, seemingly setting the palace up for something. Kylo was standing near a window, Hux next to him. The ginger seemed to inform the knight of something, that did not suit him, as his facial expression grew more and more annoyed. Arian stood not too far off, eying the two with a raised eyebrow, a small hint of amusement on his face, while he was just waiting for the moment, when he had to intervene, before Ren would strangle the general. The strawberry blond shot you a smirk, once you noticed you, before his attention was drawn back to the two men. “It seems like we have company.” Arian notified the two and Kylo’s gaze immediately settled on you. “If you’ll excuse me.” The sarcastic tone in his voice matched the glare, he was sending the general, before he left the ginger and made his way towards you. You couldn’t hide the smirk growing on your face, when Hux starred at Kylo’s back scowling, before he was approached by Arian.

 

“He is going to drive me insane at one point.” The knight growled, before he came to a stop in front of you. “Yeah, he is good at that, pushing one’s buttons.” Ren huffed in agreement, before he guided you to a corner of the room. “He wants to move the coronation, he wants it happen next month.” The knight did not seem pleased with this at all. “And apparently, he is the one giving orders now. I thought that was you.” You teased Ren, whose brows furrowed even more. “Are you letting himboss you around?” You pushed further a teasing smile on your face, while Kylo took to glaring at you, before he mumbled a ‘hell, no’ and turned around to approach the general. You stood too far away from the three men to understand anything that was said, but from the expression on Hux’ face, he did not seem to like it. It even resulted in the general leaving the room, shooting a glare in your direction, before he disappeared around the corner. Arian made to follow him, but was stopped by Ren, who spoke a few words, before he let the knight go.

 

“Coronation is delayed for now.” Kylo announced, when he approached you with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. “He did not seem to happy about it.” You stated, looking in the direction the general had run off to. “When has he ever enjoyed being put in his place?” Kylo smirked, before he took off, stopping a moment to make sure you were following. “How is the interrogation going?” You had fallen in step with him, as the two of you made your way through the palace. “It seems like we have hit an obstacle. One, which would have an easy solution, but I’m not willing to agree to the solution.” Kylo mused, his eyes fixed on you, a hint of worry reflecting in those dark orbs. “Another reason, Hux seems to be annoyed with me.” A small smile tugged on his lips, annoying the general always gave him a sense of satisfaction. “What is the problem?” You were wondering, what would interfere with their interrogation and why, if the solution was an easy one, Ren was not ready to agree to it. “They want to talk to you and you alone.”


	34. Chapter 33: The Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going home on Friday!! I'm soooo excited!!

“Me?” You had stopped mid-step, while Kylo had kept walking, only noticing that you were no longer next to him, when he heard your voice. He sighed, before turning around to face you.“Why me?” You were frozen in place, desperate to know what the stranger wanted from you, what they had to gain from talking to you. What if they really were your father? Kylo simply nodded, before taking a few steps towards you. “You won’t have to. We will find out all we need to know without involving you.” Kylo reasoned, when he finally stopped right in front of you. “But they will talk freely to me?” You looked up at those dark orbs, while Kylo nodded. “Let me do it than. The sooner we have the information the sooner we can kill that bastard.”

 

It had taken two more days for you to actually talk Kylo into letting you into that interrogation room, meanwhile Hux had been more than delighted that you had agreed to do it, which made you wonder if Ren was simply opposing it now to annoy the ginger. Now you were standing in front of the metallic room in the basement, which was quite familiar to you. Memories of the fight with Rine flashed before your eyes and of your interrogation afterwards. You had understood the reason for the questioning, but nevertheless you had felt hurt that Kylo would question your loyalty to him. Neither Ren or Hux would be allowed in this time. Even though the intruder was held captive, he was the one demanding thing after thing, setting the outlines for this meeting. Kylo was pacing up and down, stopping several time to let you, Hux and Phasma know, that he did not like the situation.

 

To be honest, you were not that big of a fan of this situation either. You had hoped that, your interactions with this stranger were done, but here you were getting a last briefing from the general and captain, before going into a room with a person, you just wanted to see dead. With a final nod to Hux and Phasma, the two disappeared into the room next door, getting ready to watch, what would unfold between you and the stranger. Meanwhile, Kylo had stopped his pacing and was just staring at you, while you were staring back. He took a few steps towards you, stopping right in front of you. “Take care, don’t let them deceive you.” His hands had cupped your face, while his eyes were begging you to listen to him. “If they so much as a lay a finger on.” He grumbled, leaning his forehead again yours. “Everything will be fine, you’ll be watching. No one can hurt me, while you are watching.” You tried to comfort the knight somewhat, your hands covering his. He gave a quick nod, his forehead still leaning against yours, before he pulled back, planted a kiss on your forehead and joined Hux and Phasma.

 

You didn’t know what to expect, what form would the intruder have taken last, who were you going to face. You had no battle plan for this and you were starting to regret it. Taking a one last deep breath, you approached the door. When you finally opened the door, you were greeted by the intruder in form of your father sitting on the metal table, in the seat you had preoccupied, during the questioning about Rine. They had a horrible smirk painted across their face, this smug victorious smirk. But to think that they had won, was a foolish thought, as you would kill them, if they would even dare to touch the door. “Good Morning.” You greeted, sitting down in the seat opposite them. Your greeting was left unanswered, while they took to glaring at the window behind you. “I guess the triumvirate is behind that window watching? Oh, I can just imagine the ‘future emperor’ pacing back and forth, while his precious is in here talking to me.” Their smugness was infuriating you, but you were trying to keep your calm, this is what they had wanted. Maybe this had been their plan all along, getting you in here and then rile Ren up until he would storm in and kill them. Certainly a quicker end, than being tortured and interrogated to death.

 

“Let’s just focus on the two of us here.” You tried to bring their attention back to you. “I take it you are not my real father.” A scowl took over their face, as if they were insulted to even be associated with that man. “Of course, I’m not your fucking father.” So they really were disgusted. “Who are you than? Surely, you’d like everyone to know, who caused that much damage to the First Order and Emperor Ren.” You made sure to stress the word ‘emperor’, which made them visibly cringe. “Although, I’m not sure if I would want my name linked to such a poor and cowardly attempt. Hiding behind different personas, masking myself as those most trusted by those I’m trying to harm, makes the whole thing, not much of a challenge, does it?” A teasing smirk was on your face, while you could see the anger boiling in the person opposite you. “And did you not strike people from the back to even be able to take their form. I’m sure, you would not have been able to shift into Arian or Notaka, if you had not attacked them from behind.” Your comment was met by a growl, a scowl on the intruder's face.

 

“Is that what the supreme leader had taught you? Strike your enemy from the back and then take whatever you need to turn yourself into them? And here Ithought, Snoke was actually much bolder, but, hey, we can’t be always right, right?” You were leaning on the table a bit, a smug smirk now painted on your face, while the intruder seemed like they just wanted to strangle you. “Now, you asked to speak to me and here I am, making all the conversation and to be fair, this is not what I signed up for.” You were staring them down, enjoying the situation much too much, but it made you realise, why Ren loved annoying Hux all the time, the feeling that had flooded your body was extraordinary. “What cat got your tongue?” You leaned back in the chair, waiting for the stranger to finally speak to you. “They want to know how the device works.” They finally spoke through gritted teeth. “I am aware.” You nodded your head, sitting up straight in your chair to signal them that you were listening. “I was willing to give you that information.” You were eyeing them suspiciously, they were willing, not are willing. What had changed for them, that they were not willing anymore.

 

“You think yourself so high and might. A Knight of Ren, with their master and future emperor trapped between your thighs. You think no one can touch you, but darling, a high always only lasts for so long, before it is followed by a fall and oh, you are going to fall.” They had taken to leaning on the table now. It was your turn to glare at them now, while they continued their monologue. “You already have all the information those three wanted. I have given it all to you before.” You looked at them in confusion, what information had they given to go? Your eyes flew open, when realisation finally hit you. “Notaka in the hospital ward.” You muttered to yourself, but the stranger seemed to have heard it. “Ah, she remembers.” A smirk was on their face once more. “You know, out of all the shapes, I had taken over the those few days, I enjoyed yours the most.” They grinned at you in a creepy way, that made shivers run down your spin. “That blond fellow was the worst, always so kind and ready to help people and oh, that general.” They hummed, their eyes swaying from you to the window behind you. “He sure has fire, I was half tempted to off the knight and just take his position permanently. After all no one seemed to have noticed that the bastard has changed, not even the one who claimed to love him.” You were staring at them in disbelief and were frozen in your place. What had happened between Hux and the intruder, while they were impersonating Arian? As far as you had known, Arian and Hux had had a fight and then had not seen each other until they had found Arian unconscious.

 

Your train of thought was interrupted, when the door burst open. What happened next was happening much too quick for your likening, Hux had entered, pulled a knife from the holster on your thigh and viciously started to stab and cut the intruder. You were frozen in your seat, staring at the general losing control, slaughtering them.


	35. Chapter 34: The Coronation I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dresses described in this chapter were inspired by Elie Saab, so if you are interested just have little google, he is an amazing designer and his dresses are simply gorgeous! I especially recommend his SS14 & AW14 collections.

You were dazed, when Phasma pulled out of the room. Never had you see the general lose control, but there was a first time for everything. You were leaning against the wall further down the corridor, the sounds of Hux’ attack still filling the air, before it suddenly stopped. You looked up at Phasma, who had taken her helmet off, probably for your benefit. She seemed just as concerned and shocked as you were. If it had been Kylo losing control, no one would have batted an eyelash, but Hux was known for his self control and yet here he was slaughtering someone out of pure rage. “I’ve never seen him like that.” Phasma’s voice brought you back from your thoughts. Her eyes were fixed on the interrogation room, waiting for something to happen. Ren had entered, before Phasma had pulled you out under his order. “Me neither.” You muttered, while the blond sighed, concerned for the general.

 

You had decided to leave and grab a change of clothes for the general, figuring that he would appreciate it more, than having to walk through the palace covered in blood. You were doing your best to keep out of sigh, hoping that Arian would for once not be in the general’s quarters. You did not fancy explaining to Arian what had happened and why his lover needed a change of clothes, you figured that it actually wasn’t your place to tell him, this was something Hux would have to do. You managed to reach the rooms without running into any of the other knights and it wasn’t until you were closing the doors behind you that Notaka appeared right in front of you. “Do I want to know?” The knight eyed you suspiciously and when you shook your head he simply sighed and walked off.

 

After the little run in with Notaka you rushed to get back to the basement, before you run into any other knights. You rounded the corner, when you run straight into someone. “Are going to make a habit of this?” Ren eyed you with a teasing smirk. “Maybe.” You smirked back, before stepping around him and handing the garments to Phasma, who left the two of you to give them to Hux. You and Hux had never really been close and therefore you figured that he’d appreciate Phasma’s face more than yours. “How is he?” You turned to Kylo, who was leaning against the wall behind you. Sighing the knight averted his eyes from you to the ceiling. “He’ll be alright, he asked that none of us tell Arian about this.” You nodded your head, before your eyes wandered to the interrogation room. “Let’s go, he doesn’t need us standing out here, staring at him when he is done.” You grabbed Kylo’s hand, before pulling the knight towards the stairs.

 

* * *

 

You were almost entirely sure, that Kylo had only agreed to this, because he had felt bad for the general. They had decided to move the coronation back to it’s original date. Leaving the staff only a month to prepare, what, according to Hux, would be one of the most important dates in the galaxy’s history. Taking every opportunity he could, Kylo managed to sneak away from the ginger and his mad planning a couple of times, although you figured that the general was aware of this. It presented itself as a good distraction for Hux however, he had never felt regret or guild over his actions, he was aware that the intruder had just been pushing his buttons, but he had it coming and the only thing that surprised Hux about the whole ordeal was, that it had actually been him killing the strange and not Ren. In fact, he and Phasma had betted beforehand, how long the soon-to-be emperor would last, before he would run in there and kill the stranger. Not soon after, Hux had managed to talk Ren into moving the coronation back to its original date and now he spend most of his time planning the big event. Revelling in how much displeasure the knight took in the whole event. But in the end, it was worth all of the hard work.

 

The white palace walls were covered with the red banners of the First Order, that black symbol standing out from the red and white background. A red carpet lined the way from the palace entrance, through the courtyard, where the grass was still partially stained from Rine’s blood, to the throne room, where the coronation would take place. The black throne being a stark contrast to the overall white room and the blood red banners.

 

You were hiding away with the other knights, all of you, even Arian, trying to avoid the general at all costs. His urge to perfection being worse, than it usually already was, had you and the other knights hiding, after he had pushed you to wear more formal clothes, which you had managed to find a compromise with him, just to get him off your back and then be able to hide. In the end you had or rather he had decided, that you, D’arial, Arian and Naiad would wear the formal garments, while the others would stay in their usual combat gear, in case of an attack. You and D’arial had argued, but soon gave in when Hux argued, that the others would look absolutely ridiculous in the formal clothing, which in end had you and D’arial burst into giggles, when you imagined Raynar and Tharja in the formal robes and you were even glad that you had agreed, when you saw the dresses chosen by Hux.

 

You were never too bothered by what you were wearing and chose the practicality of a garment over how trendy it was, but you sure knew how to appreciate a wonderful dress and thetwo dresses chosen by the general, sure were beautiful. Both dresses were long enough to reach the floor and while one was made out of flowy chiffon, with a subtle gradient from black into the First Order’s blood red, the other was made out of a see through fabric, which was covered in black embroidery and appliqués, leaving only little skin to peek through. While you and D’arial were in the awe, when you saw the dresses, you were both rolling your eyes, when you saw the chest plates to go with them. Both of you knew that if this evening was going to end in a fight these chest plates, would not offer you much protection.

 

You had felt bad for abandoning Kylo, knowing that he would probably get fussed over the whole time and would absolutely hate it. You were hoping that the general would even survive the day and wouldn’t suffer a tragic death through Kylo’s lightsaber. Now that you were dressed in the wonderful garment you had chosen, you were determined to find the very soon-to-be emperor and maybe check if the general was still breathing.


	36. Chapter 35: The Coronation II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sappy as fuck, enjoy!

You were sneaking down the corridors of the palace, trying to make your way to Kylo’s quarters, while also trying to not run into Hux, knowing that the general would probably scold and berate you in some way. You had left D’arial and the other knights, making a stupid excuse, although you figured that all of them were very aware of where you were actually going. You were a stark contrast in the corridor, the black fabric of your dress standing out next to the white walls of the palace, making you a lot easier to spot. Your pace quickened, when a group of servants walked towards you, your plan of going unnoticed slowly starting to fail, when you were grabbed by your upper arm and pulled into one of the rooms, adjoining the corridor. You quickly whipped around to face whoever dared to touch you, when you came face to face with the person you had been dying to see.

 

Kylo looked at you with wide eyes, you were clad in one of the dresses Hux had chosen, your hair was for once free of beads and rings and was instead braided into one big fishtail braid, that was wrapped around your head like a crown, with a few strands pulled loose. He was staring at you in awe, while you grew more and more self-conscious under his gaze. “You look absolutely beautiful, my love.” Kylo had moved his hand up to cup your face, his other hand pulling you closer to him by your waist. “Thank you, your highness.” You teased him, placing your hand on the back of his neck, to pull him in for a kiss. When you pulled away you took a moment to admire your lover. He seemed to be wearing his usual gear only made out of much nicer fabrics, devoid of his usual black belt, which was now replaced with a deep blood red criss cross version of it. His mask was missing as well, but it had been missing since he had stepped onto this planet, so you weren’t surprised to see it missing now as well.

 

“You managed to escape Hux than?” A small smirk took over his face, before he pulled you further into the room, away from the door. “He was busy screaming at the staff, so I took my chance.” The very soon-to-be emperor shrugged, while his had laced for your own. “He will soon realise you are gone.” You sing-songed following your knight in whatever direction he was pulling you. “Fingers crossed the palace will still be standing once he is done.” Kylo replied, smirking at you, while he pushed open the doors to the balcony. He pulled you with him, when he stepped outside. The view was stunning, the mixture of trees and various other plants, its lushness almost reminded you of Naboo, but with less swamps and therefore darker forests. You let go of Ren’s hand and walked to the banister, leaning against the white marble to have a better look at the view. Yo had never really taken the time to explore Moorja and you slowly started to regret it, as it turned out to be an amazing planet. You didn’t notice Kylo coming closer, until his hands rested next to yours on the banister and you could basically feel his body heat radiating off of him. You welcomed his body heat, only now realising how cold it actually was outside and how little the fabric of your dress helped in keeping you warm. You turned around to face Kylo, now being caged between him and the banister, not that you minded, it gave you a sense of security, knowing that while you were with Kylo no one could harm you.

 

“I have seen very little of you these last few days.” You reminded him, while your hand slowly ran up his chest. “I know, darling.” Kylo had taken your hand and brought it up to his mouth, placing a kiss on the back your hand. “It will all change soon hopefully.” He admitted, lacing his arm around your waist to once again pull you closer. For some reason he could not have you close enough today, not that you minded, quite the contrary you were enjoying every second and every touch your lover bestowed upon you. “Once the coronation is over, even more people will want your attention, Kylo. It will take a few month for things to settle.” You reached your hands up, playing softly with the ends of his hair. “I was hoping to change the situation sooner and have you permanently moved into my quarters, no more sneaking around.” Your brows furrowed, slightly confused at what he was getting at. “Kylo, we can’t, I’m supposed to stay with the other knights.” Your eyes had moved down to his chest, knowing that as long as you were a knight of Ren, there was no chance for you and Kylo to be officially together. There were rules to follow as a knight and one of them was not to go and marry the person you are supposed to serve and protect. Everyone had ignored the rules for a long time, but you figured that if he was to rule the whole galaxy, some people would not be as inclined to ignore it. After all the people who had been ignoring the rules have been your friends or Ren’s, or they were simply too scared of Kylo to do something about it.

 

“I don’t want you as my knight anymore.” Your head moved up to look at him with a speed, that had you surprised that you didn’t get whiplash. You focused on his eyes, trying to figure out what he meant. “I want you to be by my side always, not as my knight, but my empress.” His hand moved up to play with one of the loose strands of hair, that was framing your face. “You want me?” Your words were barely over a whisper. You had known Kylo for such a long time now and you had never seen or expected him to come this clean about his feelings. He simply nodded, leaning his forehead against yours. “Hux wants to send you on one last mission and then you are to prepare to become my empress.” A grin had formed on his face, when he had called you his empress, but it quickly fell and he added: “If you agree of course.” His brows furrowed, seemingly agitated with himself for this mistake. You looked up at his eyes through your lashes in total awe. This was a man, who didn’t ask people, who usually marched in, took whatever he wanted and left, he didn’t ask, he acted to get whatever he wanted, was actually asking. It had your heart soaring, this man loved you and respected you enough to ask, not demand, but ask. A smile formed on your lips, when you nodded and then pulled away. “Yes, Kylo, of course I want to be with you.”

 

The smile that formed on his face had your head spinning, you had never seen this man so happy and to know that it was partially, probably mostly, because of you made you almost dizzy. He framed your face with his hands, before he pulled you into a kiss, a kiss that made you just as dizzy as his smile. When you pulled away, the two of you were simply smiling at each other. Your moment however was soon interrupted, when the doors behind you flung open and a very annoyed general stood in the door, glaring at the pair of you. He was just about to open his mouth to start your predicted scolding, when Kylo cut him off: “I’m sure, general, you are pleased to meet your future empress.” For a second the general’s eyes widened, before he gave a short nod and without a word turned around and left. “You got half an hour, Ren, and then the ceremony will start.”


	37. Chapter 36: The Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another chapter written that I could either post today or some time this week, what would you prefer?

The coronation had been breathtaking. It was as spectacular as the general said it would and during 40% of the ceremony Kylo had been most uncomfortable, which you thought was the main reason, why Hux had been so pleased with everything. Once the ceremony had been over, the celebration had taken place in the yard, with a lot of dancing and alcohol, giving everyone the chance to finally let loose and celebrate the latest achievements and their new emperor. Kylo was sitting on the head of the table, surrounded by Phasma and Hux. You and the other knights were sitting further down the table and while everyone, even Hux, took the chance to relax, the nine of you were still rather ready to pounce, should something happen. Fortunately, the night passed without any major accidents, a few drunken brawls, but none of you and the knights even moved a single inch to resolve them and instead let the stormtroopers take care of it.

 

It only occurred to you later in the night, that you were no longer part of the knights. Officially, you were still a knight until your next mission ended, but after that, your life as a knight was over and you had to take over a completely new role - empress. You were biting your lip, partially in excitement, partially worrying, when your eyes met Kylo’s. You gave him a teasing smile, before you got up to leave, knowing that Hux had threatened him to not just suddenly disappear. His eyes were following your movements and you adored your dress even more in this situation, as it made your departure even more dramatic, with its train floating behind you. You made it to the pillars of the arches, when a pair of hands, grasped your waist, pushing you against the marble. After being turned around you came face to face with your emperor. “Good evening, my lord.” You teased, your voice low, so no one would discover you. He pressed his lips against yours, pulling you into a kiss, that made you thankful, that you were leaning against something as strong as marble. “You are to meet me and Hux in the throne room tomorrow morning, for the briefing.” As soon as the words had left his mouth, he pulled you into another kiss. “Until then, my empress.” With a quick kiss to your temple, he left to join the party, while you were still leaning against the pillar, collecting yourself.

 

* * *

 

Back in your usual knight gear, you made your way to the throne room. The palace staff was flitting around you, cleaning up the last bits and bobs from the coronation. When you reached the huge rosewood doors, you pushed them open, already finding Kylo and Hux waiting for you. “Ah.” The general left the window to walk further into the room, once he had heard the doors open. “We have one last mission for you and then you will be relieved of your duties as a Knight of Ren.” The ginger informed you, while your eyes locked with Kylo’s. “It’s a rather simple mission and shouldn’t be too much trouble for you. You and Notaka are to collect a valuable piece of information from one of our allies. Discretion is of utter importance, our ally is not yet ready to reveal themself as a supporter of emperor Ren.” You gave the general a quick nod, signalling that you understood. “I will send you the coordinates, Notaka is waiting in the hangar.” You have another quick nod, before you turned on your heels, making you way to the hangar.

 

Notaka was leaning against a rather small ship, his rifle leaning against the ship next to him, while his lightsaber was replaced with a vibroblade. When he saw you approaching, a smirk grew on his face, before he chucked you two vibroblades, which you caught with ease. “Your last mission, huh?” You simply rolled your eyes, boarding the ship, while the male quickly grabbed his rifle and followed. “You know, I could have had a relaxing morning, but here I am on a mission, as protection for our soon-to-be empress, or that’s what Hux at least told me.” He let himself fall in the seat next to you, while you gave the pilot the coordinates. “Protection.” You scoffed, earning a chuckle from Notaka. “In the end it will probably be you, who will need protection.” You grinned at him, while you sat down as well.

 

You were staring out of the viewport, looking at the planet that was slowly growing bigger and bigger, the closer you got to your destination: Takodana. You had immediately recognised the planet. You had personally never been there yourself, but you knew about the battle that had taken place there with the resistance. You had been on a different mission at the time, a pacifist planet and their stupidly brave queen had to be taken care of. It was only, when you returned to the Finalizer, that you had heard about the battle and the girl. You were sure that no one on this planet would appreciate the presence of a Knight of Ren or even worse two. With a deep breath, you removed the red fabric that was wrapped around your arm. The fabric had the First Order symbol printed on it and you figured you had a better chance of surviving this mission, if there wasn’t such an obvious sign, that you were part of the force that had devastated their planet. “Remove all traces of the First Order, we can’t be recognised here.” You ordered Notaka, while the ship was getting ready to land. You were thankful that Hux and Kylo hadn’t given you a standard First Order ship, but a Moorjaian one.

 

Takodana was known for it’s lush green forests and seas and in the middle of it was Maz Katana’s castle. It had been rebuild, after the First Order had teared it down in search of the traitor, the girl and the droid and now it was once again a home for travellers and smugglers. The ship landed not to far away from it. “I’m going in alone, you stay out here and protect me, I guess.” You turned to Notaka, tucking a blade into your boots, before you strapped the other to your back and wrapped a cloak over it, before topping it of with your signature scarf, which was as usual covering half of your face. “Good luck.” Notaka teased, before he disappeared into the nearby forest, no doubt looking for the best and highest vantage point.

 

With a sigh you turned towards the castle, approaching it with determined steps. You were stopped in front of the gate, apparently Maz had resulted to checking her guests for any connection to the First Order. You handed them your fake id card, identifying yourself as a mercenary from Moorja. With a quick nod, you were let in, you scoffed under your breath. “Idiots.”


	38. Chapter 37: Takodana

The place was buzzing with all kinds of people, the diversity of species almost had you in awe. You took a seat in one of the booths, tucking the scarf away from your face before scanning the room for your informant. Your eyes landed on your host Maz, but she seemed to be preoccupied with two men and a female, so you quickly continued scanning the room. Kylo had told you to no matter what not stare at Maz and intended to listen to his advice. You felt someone staring at you and when you turned your eyes met Bazine Netal. The female tilted her head in a silent greeting, before indicating you to follow her. You had known Bazine, she had been a First Order spy for a long time and even had been on a few missions with you and the other knights. She was good at collecting intel, but when it came to combat, she was mostly a dead weight.

 

You were about to leave your booth to follow, when Maz and the people she had been taking to approached your table. You relaxed back in your seat, trying to not seem bothered by their presence. You raised an eyebrow at them questioningly. “Maz, to what do I owe the pleasure?” You smiled at them charmingly. “I have seen you before.” The small female declared, eyeing you curiously. “I don’t think so, I have never been here before.” You smiled, seeing Bazine out of the corner of your eye, still waiting for you. “Your ID says you are from Moorja.” You gave a nod, hoping that this conversation would end soon. “Moorja was taken over by Kylo Ren, before he turned on Snoke.” One of the males piped in his brows furrowed, you tilted you head to the side slightly, you had seen his face before. “It was, but I haven’t been home in a long time.” They all seemed rather suspicious of you, which made a feeling of unease grow in your stomach. “How well do you know the palace?” The girl asked, her eyes focused on you. “Rey don’t, she is a mercenary, she could be working for them right now.” You had to really control yourself to keep your surprise to yourself. Rey, she was the force sensitive girl, that had given Kylo such a hard time, which meant next to her was the pilot and the traitor.

 

You fought with yourself to keep a straight face, while the three of them were bickering about what to do. From the corner of your eye you saw Notaka entering, he easily spotted Bazine and approached her, once he saw the dilemma you were in. He collected the intel you were supposed to before he approached you and the group surrounding you. “Excuse me,” They all turned to face him, except for Maz, who had her eyes still trained on you. “if you don’t mind, my girl and me have a new assignment, so unless you are going to pay us more than them, we have to go.” He held out his hand to you, which you gladly took, before he pulled you out of the booth and finally out of the place. You were making your way down the stairs, when a voice stopped you. “It was a pleasure to meet the future empress of Moorja.” Maz was standing in the door, looking at the two of you, before you turned to leave.

 

You were almost out of the gate, when a blaster hit the arch of the gate, causing it to crumble in in itself. Notaka pushed you to the side, keeping both you away from the falling stones. More and more blasts were hitting the castle, causing you and Notaka to keep low, while everyone streamed out of the castle. Looking up, you half expected First Order ships to be responsible, but to your surprise the ships were not branded with the First Order sign, nor were their blaster the familiar shade of red. Pulling yourself up, you saw Rey and the two males, leaving the building, while Maz was still standing in the rubble, looking around devastated. Notaka pushed himself to his feet, reaching his hand out to pull you up, before the two of you made your way to your ship. Climbing over fallen stones and avoiding shaking walls, neither of you had noticed the approaching ship, that had just aimed for a pillar, which was now coming down. You were the first to notice and quickly pushed Notaka out of the way, before the pillar trapped you. Thankfully not the whole weight of the pillar had landed on you, but still enough to cause some damage. Damage, that cost you your consciousness.

 

* * *

 

Notaka tried to move the pillar, but it was solid stone and too heavy for the young knight. With a groan, he mumbled a promise to come back for you, while he turned and run back to the ship. He made a quick transition to Moorja, informing them about what had happened and your current predicament. He had just finished the transmission, when a squadron of resistance ships arrived to take out the unknown force. Once again Notaka started a transmission, asking for further instructions, he was torn, when he was told to leave. He knew those orders weren’t Kylo’s, he would never order any of his knights to leave you behind. Notaka took a deep breath, before he took his lightsaber out of his bag and ordered the pilot to leave. He would not leave your side. He’d rather die protecting you from the resistance, than being strangled to death by a very furious Kylo Ren.

 

He waited until the ship had left, before he made his way back to where you were still trapped under the pillar. You were still unconscious, but there was no visible blood. Once again he tried to move the pillar, he was about to use the force, when a girl moved it. Notaka turned in surprise and was met with the trio, that had been occupying you earlier. “Thank you.” He breathed, sitting down to lean against one of the stones, before leaning over to check on you. You were breathing and had no visible wounds, a thankful sigh left his mouth, before he leaned back against the stones once more, still finding the trio staring down at him.“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like our main character always gets knocked out and misses all the action...reminds me of Will in Hannibal


	39. Chapter 38: The Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mehehehehe

‘It will be an easy mission’

’Won’t take you longer than a few minutes’

‘Just a quick in and out to get some intel’

 

Notaka grumbled to himself, while he stared at the wall opposite him. Hux' words were bouncing around in his head, while he cursed the ginger for how wrong he had been. The quick and easy mission had now turned into something more like a nightmare. The trio had taken Notaka and you as prisoners of the resistance, although Notaka was almost entirely sure that none of them knew that the pair of you were actually Knights of Ren. If Notaka understood correctly, they wanted you for information on Moorja and its palace. He was pulled away from his thoughts, when the door to his cell opened. An armed guard pulled him up, before bringing him into an interrogation room. Notaka was growing more and more annoyed with the situation and hoped that one of the knights would hear about the transmissions, he had send and come and get the two of you, if you weren’t able to escape on your own. Notaka huffed, when the guard pushed him down onto one of the chairs in the interrogation room, before leaving the room. This was the fifth time, Notaka was pulled into this room, the fifth time they tried to get some information out of him, while he would just sit there and not speak a word. He loved riling his interrogators up with his silence, in no time they grew agitated and annoyed with the young knight and stormed out of the room, leaving Notaka alone with a small cocky smirk on his face.

 

This time however, Notaka had a feeling that it would be different. Leaning forward, Notaka rested his hands on the table. The doors opened and 2/3 of the trio walked in. Notaka recognised them both, both had been prisoners on the Finalizer and both had escaped. Notaka had not been present at the time himself, but Naiad had told him about it and Ren’s terrible mood at the time. Notaka also knew that the girl was force sensitive and untrained, but still Notaka had not used the force once, since he had met them. It had left him antsy and agitated, he had wanted to use the force to try and locate you or in some way contact Arian or Ren himself, but he knew that it was too much of a risk. The pilot sat down in the chair in front of him, while the girl leaned against the wall behind him. Notaka took to silently observing them, his interrogators might have changed but this strategy would stay the same and knowing what damage the pair had done, irritating them would be a lot more pleasing.

 

However Notaka’s plan did not seem to work this time. The pair did indeed ask him question after question, which were all met with silence and seemed to irritate them, but before either of them could storm out, the door flung open and the traitor stood in the door. His face was a mask of pure horror and annoyance. Swallowing he had looked from Notaka to the other two, before he with, a not so subtle, hand movement begged the pair to follow him into the hallway. Notaka meanwhile took to listening to his surroundings, there was no sound of ships flying in, no sound of blasters hitting everything they could, which immediately eliminated the chance of the First Order coming to the rescue. There was the chance of bad news being delivered to the Resistance, but Notaka doubted that that would be the cause for the traitors expression. That man had witnessed one of Ren’s temper tantrums and had been on a mission for the First Order, a piece of bad news would not throw him off that much. No, Notaka had a feeling that for some reason you were involved. The way he had looked at Notaka, before looking at the other two had the young knight squirming in his seat, praying for you to be alright and most of all alive.

 

* * *

 

To say that Ren was fuming was an understatement. Raynar and Tharja observed the young emperor clenching his hand around the armrest of his throne, just waiting for the black wood to splitter under the pressure. His eyes were fixed on the ground in front of the messenger, who was a shaking and stuttering mess. The poor man had just delivered the last transmissions coming from Takodana. Ren had first been annoyed, that they had ordered Notaka to return and leave you behind. His eyes had immediately shot to Hux, who seemed just as infuriated, but was a lot better at hiding it. Nevertheless, the general’s reaction proved to Ren, that he had not been the one to tell Notaka to leave you behind. A surge of pride and gratitude had washed over him, when the messenger relied the next transmission, he was indeed grateful that Notaka knew better and had ignored his previous orders and proud to see his knights sticking together not only for his well-being, but that of each other’s and their future empress’. As soon as the messenger was done reading the transmissions, Tharja dismissed him, before he would collapse out of fear of Ren’s outburst, that was about to happen any second.

 

Instead Raynar, Tharja and Hux had been astounded, when Kylo pushed himself out of the throne and left, shouting a quick ‘ready my ship’, before the the doors closed behind him. No outburst whatsoever. So the two knights rushed to get the ship ready. It didn’t take long for Ren to arrive at his ship, clad in this familiar armour and with his lightsaber attached to his belt. Tharja and Raynar were discussing something with the pilot, while Naiad and Arian were leaning against a few boxes next to the ship. “I hope you weren’t leaving us behind.” Arian teased Ren, earning a glare from Tharja, who was still waiting for Ren’s outburst. “I did not think I would have to personally invite you.” Ren grumbled, pushing past his knights and entered the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry people I have a half week update prepared!


	40. Chapter 39: The Antecedent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I forgot to update on Wednesday!! But there is gonna be another update later!

It had all happened much too quick for your likening and it had everyone that had been in the room at the time frozen in disbelief and perhaps fear. The pain shooting through your thigh had you panting on the floor, while the resistance members were still staring at you unsure of what to actually do. “Get a fucking medic!” You finally huffed, causing the traitor or as he had introduced himself, Finn to jump out of his seat and leave the interrogation room at once. You grunted, applying pressure to the wound, while all eyes were still on you. “For fuck’s sake.” You breathed, before addressing the remaining resistance members in the room. “You might want to inform your superior about what happened here.” You felt like that one time Hux thought he had to punish you and Naiad and had send the two of you to train some of the new recruits, but surely these people interrogating you were not some newbies, because that would just simply be insulting.

 

Although after all that had happened it would explain a lot or if that theory was proven to be wrong, it would definitely expose the resistance as a group of idiots, who had no idea what they were actually doing. It had been four days since Notaka and you had been brought to the base and three days since you had regained consciousness. They had not waiting long after you had woken up, before they dragged you into one of the interrogation rooms and started firing question after question. You had not answered a single one, instead you made a sly remark here and there, enjoying riling up your interrogators. You had not seen Notaka once, but had a feeling that he was alive and well. You had expected another round of boring questions, when the guards had dragged you back into the familiar room. Instead you had been met with Finn, who had seemed a bit uneasy about being in your present, but not as uneasy as the guy, who had been standing in the corner a blaster in his hand. A blaster that had been pointed at you, every time you even as much as leaned backwards or forwards. It had left you a bit on edge, because not only hadthe blaster been pointed at you a lot, but that boy had been shacking a lot. As you were wrapping up the show, you had pushed yourself out of the chair and a searing pain had shot through your thigh. Your eyes had immediately flickered to the boy, who had gone ghostly pale and looked at you in horror. You could feel your legs giving in and like in slow motion you hit the ground.

 

It didn’t take long for Finn to return with the girl and pilot, they both glanced at you on the floor and the boy in the corner, before the whispered to each other. “I suggested that one of them would get your superior, but they didn’t listen.” You grunted, shifting slightly on the floor. Your hand was still clutching your thigh, trying to stop the bleeding, but you were growing weak, not being able to apply as much pressure anymore. “Go get General Organa, I’ll stay here.” The pilot instructed the other two, before he knelt down next to you, his hands pressing down on your thigh, just as your had slipped away. Seeing your eyes fluttering, he gently tapped your cheek with his free hand. “You gotta stay awake. Come on, girl, stay awake.” You looked at him for a second, before looking around the room. The other two had taken the boy with them, you almost felt bad for him, he had seemed rather shaken up, but you also felt annoyed and angry with the resistance, as the boy should not have had a blaster in the first place. “That boy should not have had a blaster.” You rasped, earning a chuckle from the pilot. “No, he shouldn’t have.” He agreed, before formally introducing himself as Poe, you didn’t give him your name, unsure of what they knew about the knights.

 

When Finn returned next, he was accompanied by a medic and a woman, while the medic immediately rushed to your side to fix you up, the woman observed the room. Poe moved away from your side and joined, who you presumed was General Organa. The woman had kind eyes, but something about her didn’t sit right with you, something was off. While the medic took care of your wound, you took to observing the general, just like she was observing you. “You are of the two Moorjian mercenaries they brought here from Takodana, right?” She knelt down next you, while you simply nodded. “Do you know the palace?” You were almost annoyed with them still continuing with their interrogation, after they had a kid shooting you, but then you figured the First Order had worse interrogation methods. “I did.” You kept your replies short. “Did?” Your response was a nod, before looking back at the medic, who was just wrapping your thigh. “There was some construction work last time I was there, so it probably looks different now.” You smoothly lied, pushing yourself into a sitting position, once the medic was done wrapping the bandage.

 

“Don’t lie to me.” The words had been gentle, but still had your head snap up to meet with her gaze. “You know very well, what the palace looks like now.” You furrowed your brows, observing the woman in front of you. She looked familiar, making you wonder if you had ever seen her before. “What if I do?” You grunted, you had enough of being questioned and enough of being confined to rooms, which were no bigger than a shoe box. “If you do, you will give us that information.” Her eyes gazed into yours intensely, while you just looked at her in utter disbelief. “No, I won’t.” Organa seemed irritated, this was obviously not going as she had planned. The general pushed herself to her feet, before she left the room, followed by Poe and Finn. You could hear them whispering outside, while you relaxed back to the floor, hoping to get out of this place as soon as possible.

 

* * *

 

Notaka had been brought back to his cell, after he had been left alone. He was pleased that the interrogation had finished sooner than usual and preferred his own company in his cell to those idiots asking question, they knew he wouldn’t answer anyway. Instead he now took his time to meditate, trying to gather as much energy as possible, so he would be ready for whatever was coming. He didn’t know for how long he had been meditating, when the sound of metal against stone caught his attention. A familiar arrow had impaled the wall, the shade of purple had a smile growing on Notaka’s face, when he pushed himself up to looked out of the barred window. The smile grew into a smirk, when he saw his partner in crime, Tharja perched in a tree. They had finally come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone mentioned they were disappointed about Kylo not having a tantrum but look at the titles of the last two chapters ;)


	41. Chapter 40: The Storm

A trail of bodies lay in his way, as Kylo pushed forward, blind rage directing his movements. He had been boiling on the inside ever since he had heard the messenger, had been so close to tipping over, but his concern for you and your wellbeing, as well as Notaka’s, had the emperor focus his rage on the people responsible and he was keen on not letting a poor console or wall suffer for their stupidity. No, instead the master of the Knights of Ren was dying to let every member of the resistance, that would stand in his way, suffer for their actions. Out of all the people they could have taken hostage it had to be you. Not that he would not have been furious had they taken any of his other knights or Phasma or Hux, but taking you had worsened their destiny beyond their beliefs. Kylo intended to make them suffer and so far, every resistance member had suffered. Not going for immediately fatal wounds, Kylo had resulted to wound them in a way, that would take time for them to die, but also ensure that they would die. He had mainly resolved to cutting throats and other wounds that would have his victims bleeding to death.

 

Arian had been by his side the whole time. The blood thirst of the young emperor concerning the strawberry blond slightly, but he also understood the rage, as he figured that he would feel a similar rage had they taken Hux, although Arian’s rage would most likely be more controlled than Ren’s. So, Arian took to staying by his master’s side, taken care of those that the knight did not notice in his pure rage and anxiety to find you. The other knights had split off, Tharja was scouting the area, trying for find the resistance prisoner’s and hopefully find you and Notaka amongst them. Arian wasn’t entirely sure where Raynar and Naiad had run off to but he was certain that they were doing something productive.

 

Ren was slashing his way through a new wave of resistance fighters, when Arian’s com went off. Holding back two assailants using the force, Arian took his com from his belt. “I found Notaka.” Tharja’s voice crackled through the device. “I know where the cells are. I have not yet made contact.” Arian gave Tharja the go ahead to free Notaka if possible, while also ordering him to give him his coordinates and Arian would try to steer Ren in that direction. But if Arian was honest, he did not think that Ren would immediately race to your rescue, the young emperor seemed keen to destroy the whole base and every person that currently inhabited it. “Tharja found Notaka.” Arian informed his master, killing the two assailants that were still frozen in place. “Any trace of her?” Ren’s face turned to him slightly, while he continued killing those around him. “No, not so far. I gave him the go ahead to get Notaka out. He might know.” Arian joined Ren by his side, looking around the hangar, seeing the trail of corpses the two force-sensitive knights had left behind.

 

“We keep moving this way, I can feel her.” The knight grumbled, while the strawberry blond gave a quick nod and followed. They entered the base, its corridors were abandoned. They had already started to evacuate -  both Ren and Arian had been aware, both had noticed the amount of ships leaving the planet. Stalking down the corridors the two knights paid attention to every little sound and movement that would catch their eye. They encountered a few resistance members, all who met a rather painful death, but other than that there was no trace of you. Again the hallways were filled with the sound of running, two people, Arian’s eyes met his masters, who seemed almost too eager to kill whoever was about to round the corner and he was about to slice their throat, when Arian stopped him.

 

Notaka looked down at the lightsaber, that had burned off a small portion of his pearly white hair, he fidgeted slightly under the heat the oh so familiar crackling lightsaber emitted. “That was close.” The young knight breathed a small smile playing on his lips, he watched the lightsaber as Kylo lowered it. Tharja joined the three, leaning against the wall, as he tried to catch his breath. “You have no weapons and yet you run so far ahead.” Tharja scolded Notaka, who looked quickly between Kylo and Arian, who looked at him just as disapprovingly, before he offered Tharja a sheepish smile. “I was just glad to be out of that shoebox!” The young knight shrugged, earning rolled eyes from almost all knights involved. As quick as the scolding had taken place, the mood quickly turned back to its previous state. Kylo, who had almost smiled at Notaka’s recklessness - which reminded him of himself in his early years - resolved once again to his rage filled state. A state that Arian feared was fuelled by his longing to find you and Arian was entirely sure that nothing would stop the knight until he was sure you were save.

 

* * *

 

The sound of running had you on edge. You were in handcuffs, sitting on General Organa’s sofa in her private living quarters, which were supposedly the safest place for you to be. You had just simple scoffed, who did they think you were a damsel in distress? Although they might not know you as a knight of ren, but a mercenary, surely you did not come across as a helpless female, that needed some useless resistance fighters protect her. You had also laughed at the irony, of them being concerned about your safety and the fact that the attack on their base was because of you, you were in fact the safest person in this whole battle and of course the irony of them wanting you to be safe and protect while having you sit on a sofa with handcuffs.

 

You could hear the blaster sounds through the walls and it made you antsy, you wanted to get involved. You scanned your surroundings, observing the two guards they had left you with. They were young, a female and a male, both had blasters. The male seemed to be distracted, while the female seemed to try and get him to focus. You could hear them whispering to each other, something about the male’s family. You stood up from the sofa and approach the two, immediately their whispering stopped and they eyed you with distaste. “I have a proposition.” You smiled at them lifting you cuffed hands in surrender. “You will uncuff me, I will knock you out, but let you live. How does that sound?” You smirked at them, watching them look at you like you were crazy. “Not good?” You offered, while the female looked to the male in utter disbelief of your cockiness. “Right, in that case, sorry about that.” You lifted your arms,slamming the edge of your hand along the male’s jaw, causing him to tumble before he hit the ground. The female was frozen in place, but quickly joined the male, when your knuckled connected with her temple.

 

You quickly search them, but couldn’t find a key or something alike to open the cuffs. A huff escaped your mouth, before you took one of their blasters and exited the room. The halls were empty, most had probably gone out to fight, while others were being evacuated. You had your doubts that they would get far and even if they did, you knew that the First Order intended to reduce the number of resistance members to zero. You stalked your way along the corridors, stopping at the corners to listen for any noise. In the end you found yourself in the control room, the room was dark, the greenish screens giving the room an eerie feeling. You were almost in the centre of the room, when the doors on the other end opened. Quickly you hid behind one of the consoles. “General, what do you want us to do? He is slaughtering every single person on this base!” You recognised the voice as Rey’s, as she followed Organa into the room. “We have to stop him.” Finn agreed, making you wonder if the three of them ever separated. “Keep evacuating as many as you can, he must be here for a reason, we need to find out which.” Organa spoke up, leaning her weight on her arms against one of the consoles not too far away from yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Calm   
> The Antecedent  
> The Stom 
> 
> got it? got it?  
> (The calm before the storm)
> 
> Also no update on Wednesday I'm gonna be busy


	42. Chapter 41: The Aftereffect

You were biting your lip trying to keep as quiet as possible, hoping to stay undetected. “He is coming. You must go!” Organa ordered the other three. “Keep the resistance going, should I survive this, I will follow you.” You seriously doubted that the woman would survive the meeting with Ren, not unless you left you hiding place first. You heard the doors open and close and silence filled the room once more. “I know you are here, mercenary.” You rolled your eyes, of course she did. Standing up, you stepped towards her, something about this woman piqued your interest. “General.” You greeted her in a mocking tone, while you stood opposite her, the console she was still leaning on between the two of you. “You are no mercenary are you?” She observed you, her familiar eyes locking with yours. “No, indeed I’m not.” You finally confirmed, knowing that soon Ren would march through this door and destroy whatever little was left of the resistance. “I have a feeling he is here for you.” Once again you confirmed this time with a nod. “He won’t stop until he has found me.” You informed her, your eyes still locked with hers, her brown eyes remind you of someone. “Have you not figured it out yet?” Your brows furrowed in confusion at her words. “Why they are so familiar to you?” You took a slight step back, observing the female in front of you once again. How could she know what you were thinking? That was not possible unless.. “You are force sensitive?” She nodded, her eyes closing for a second, before opening again.

 

Silence filled the room once more, you were observing her, while also analysing everything about her. “How close are you to him?” This didn’t feel like an interrogation, it felt more like she was asking to sate her own curiosity. “Quite close.” You stated, not wanting to give away too much. “Close enough, to have him destroy a whole planet for you.” Organa offered you a small sad smile, which you returned. “It seems so.” Running could be heard outside, but neither of you seemed to be fazed by it, the sound of blaster growing louder. “Your friend has already escaped.” She informed you, to which you simply nodded. “I figured Notaka would find his own way out.” “Notaka..” Organa repeated, a thoughtful look taking over her face. “Yeah, we beat you to that one, didn’t we.” You replied, remembering how you and Ren himself had killed the resistance members who wanted to recruit the young Notaka, before recruiting him yourselves. “They were good men.” Organa stated, seemingly growing irritated without your lack of empathy towards the dead men. “I don’t doubt it.” You responded, catching the general off guard. “We are not heartless monsters, General.” You were growing irritated with her. “Just because we believe in a different cause or pledge ourselves to someone that is not you, does not mean we are monsters.” The general eyed you before, she pushed herself off the console standing to her full height. “And yet, you let that man’s rage overcome him and destroy anything in his pace to find you.” You could hear the edge in her voice. You stared at her for a moment unsure of what to say. “True, but the two of us know that he won’t stop even if he has found me. He is punishing you for taking me.”

 

Silence fell once again between the two of you. “A knight of Ren.” She finally mumbled, a look of sheer tiredness taking over her face. You nodded confirming something she already knew. “And the future empress.” Another voice sounded from behind you, a very familiar voice, a voice you would always recognise. A sense of relief and safety washed over you, as Kylo stepped out of the shadows and closer to you. Neither of you had heard the doors opening, leaving you to wonder how long he had been lurking in the shadows. His face was a perfect display of his rage, while his eyes locked with the general’s. “Empress?” Her eyes momentarily flickered to you, before they moved back to Kylo. Looking at Kylo’s eyes yourself, it hit you like a brick. The feeling of familiarity, explaining itself. “You are his mother.” You looked at the general a sense of sadness, but also anger and desperation filling you. Kylo had told you about his family, not in too much detail, but that they had send him away. It had caused an indescribable pain in your heart, that now - that you were face to face with the person that had caused him such a pain - returned.

 

The general gave a quick nod, while their eyes were still locked. None of you being sure what to actually do, but the tension in the room was making your skin crawl, after all that had happened between the two. His parents sending him away, him turning to the dark side, fighting against each other, killing his father and now face to face with his mother, who had unwittingly kidnapped his fiancee. It was a right mess.

 

You wanted to dissolve into thin air, to just disappear or for this moment to just be over, for either of them to just do or say something. When they finally did say something however, you wanted the silence to return. “Are you going to kill me, like your father?” Her tone was sharp and you could see the muscles in Kylo’s body tense. He seemed to debate the answer of the question with himself, trying to figure out what to do. He had once confided in you, that he had been unsure about killing his father, if it was actually him wanting to do it or Snoke manipulating him. By the way he had tensed, when Snoke’s new apprentice had commented about killing people you love, you had suspected it had been more Snoke’s doing than Kylo’s, but now that a similar situation presented itself, you would come to learn if you were right or wrong. You were to find out, who had really been responsible for his actions back then. The thing though was, that no matter what, you would stand by his side. After all who were you to judge.

 

Kylo’s eyes flickered to yours, before they moved to his mother. “No, I won’t, not this time” Kylo’s words caught you both by surprise, your eyes flickering up to his face, he gave you quick look, before turning back to his mother. “You are free to go. A short truce in honour for the new empress.” He shot you a small smile and when you both looked forward once again, the general was gone and silence filled the room. You turned to face Kylo relief taking over, as you wrapped your arms around him, pulling yourself into his embrace. “My empress.” He mumbled, pressing a kiss to your temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had actually intended for Leia to die at this point, when I was writing down my notes for the storyline, but after Carrie died, it just didn’t feel right anymore. And now with this somewhat happy ending I feel like this could be the end of the story, what do you think?


	43. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right guys! This is it! I didn't post last week because I didn't want it to end, but it feels right to bring it to a close. I am planning on starting a Hux story next week, short description of that will be in the end notes. For now though, I'd like to thank everyone for reading this story, commenting and giving kudos. It means a lot to me to see how many people have read it and enjoyed it! I love reading your comments and always try to reply. I hope some of you will read my Hux story and maybe are already readying my Cassian story. There might also be a new Kylo story at one point, but I don't have an idea for that yet!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this last chapter!

To say that you were nervous was wrong, you were excited and happy and only a tiny bit nervous. Sitting on the balcony in the palace on Moorja, you were glad to be back. Although you had only been gone for a matter of days, it felt like it had been a lot longer. Looking over the Moorjian landscape, you got lost in your thoughts, it had been your last mission as a knight of Ren. Soon you were becoming Empress of the First Order, which now focused on uniting the galaxy and you were going to stand by Ren, instead of helping the knights with making it happen. You felt sad that you had to leave the knights, but you also knew that you would never truly stop being a knight and that if the situation would call for it, you would be back with them where you had been. But for now, your place was on a throne, reigning over the First Order with Kylo. A heavy breath escaped your lips at the realisation, you were to reign, making decisions that would affect millions of people and although that had you in awe, it did not scare you.

 

Pushing yourself out of your chair, you turned to enter your quarters. Hux had insisted - much too Kylo’s displeasure - that it would be best for the two of you to spend the last few days before the wedding apart. You had at first thought it was a joke, but as the General shot you a glare, your chuckles had died down. While you took to staring at the ginger in disbelief, Kylo had taken to glaring at him, hoping that the general would budge. But he didn’t which earned the three of you a snicker from Arian, who had been standing in the doorway. Just when Kylo was about to tell Hux to fuck off, Arian stepped in: “I’m here to take our future empress to her new quarters.” He shot you a teasing smile, while Kylo once again shot a glare at Hux. With a huff you followed Arian, leaving Kylo and Hux to glare at each other. Arian and you had put quite some distance between you and the throne room, when he spoke up again: “You know, your quarters are not too far from his and you know that none of us would go and inform Hux about something other than a threat. We might even miss our night shifts.” He threw you one of his boyish smiles, which was returned with a grateful one from you. “Thank you."

 

Arian had left you in your quarters, you knew though that you were not entirely alone. Fen had been standing outside, when the pair of you had arrived and you had a feeling that he was here to stay. You knew about the new security measures Hux had put into place, while he, Kylo, Phasma and all the knights were free to roam the hall of the palace, you were to be accompanied by a knight at all times and while you were in your quarters there had to be at least two: one at the front door and one on the balcony. That was unless you were in the presses of Kylo or any of the other force sensitive knights, in that case just one of them would suffice. You rolled your eyes as you remembered Hux lecture. Sometimes you felt like the ginger was just talking because he liked to hear his own voice, but you knew that he had a point. With the announcement of the engagement, the First Order had revealed one of Ren’s weak spots and there were quite a few people, who wanted to make him suffer for what he had done and you were aware that you were probably the easiest and best way to make him suffer. You sighed at the thought, you had never wanted to be mean to get to him, but you also knew that the two of you were a great team and could face whatever was going to come your way together.

 

Two days. Two more days until the wedding, glancing to the other side of the room, you could see your wedding gown, hanging off the back of your screen. The black being a stark contrast to the white marble walls of the palace. The dress was embroidered with hundreds of gems and other appliqués, its short sleeves having fewer gems and appliqués leaving them a bit more see-through than the rest of the dress, a sash from the same embroidered dark fabric crossed over the body, fluidly fusing with the dress on the waist, where the dress started to flow out into a never ending train. You had fallen in love with the dress the moment you saw it and even now looking at it, you couldn’t wait to wear it. Instead of a veil however you had red glowing gems, which would be braided into your hair. A small smile played on your lips, as you kept staring at the dress in anticipation.

 

Later that night, you pushed yourself off your bed, wrapping yourself in your silk dressing gown, you tiptoed towards the door. Opening it slightly, you peaked out. Arian had been guarding your door earlier and you had heard him talking to Hux. You were hoping that by now the ginger had left and hopefully had taken Arian with, that way you would at least be spared of the strawberry blonds teasing, about what you were about to do - and what you had been doing since Kylo and you had been put into separate quarters. A smirk grew on your face, when you noticed that both males were nowhere to be seen. Quickly you shut the door behind you, before your sprinted down the corridor towards Kylo’s door. Without knocking you entered his quarters, figuring that the emperor was still in his study going over requests and treaties. You were however proven wrong, when suddenly every muscle in your body froze, leaving only your eyes able to move around and they quickly found the person responsible. As soon as your eyes met the grip, the force had on your body, was gone and your body slumped slightly. “Interesting way to greet your fiancee.” You eyed Kylo, who was sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn’t know it was you.” He mumbled, before he sat back down in his chair. The table in front of him was covered in contracts and various other papers. You approached him, sliding your arm over his shoulder, as you eyed the contract he was currently reading. “There is so much to do. So much paperwork.” Kylo groaned, turning his head slightly to bury it in your neck. “I thought that’s what Hux is for.” You teased, moving away from Kylo, resulting in a groan from the emperor. Shuffling the many sheets of paper into a somewhat organized pile, you made yourself some space to perch on the edge of the table right in front of him. “Maybe it’s a task for the empress.” A teasing smirk was on Kylo’s face, before he leaned his head against your stomach, circling his arms around your hips. “Is it now?” You questioned, earning a nod and a muffled reply.

 

Usually you would not leave Kylo’s quarters until he had already left for his duties, today however you pushed yourself out of the bed at the break of dawn. Glancing one last time at the man lying in bed, you leaned over and placed a kiss on his temple before you slipped out of the door with a smile on your face. Today was the day. Notaka shot you a panicked look, when he saw you coming down the hall. “Hurry!” He hissed and pushed you into your rooms as soon as you were within arm reach. “Hux had been here twice already to make sure you were getting ready! And I am slowly running out of excuses.” Notaka stressed as he pushed you towards your refresher. “Just so you know, first time you were still sleeping, second time you were throwing up due to nerves.” You shot Notaka a confused and surprised look, before you replied with a muttered ‘thank you’ and left the knight standing in your bedroom, while you slipped into the shower. You had only been in the refresher for what felt like seconds, when you heard pounding on the door and a mutter from Notaka that sounded a lot like ‘for fuck’s sake’ or ‘motherfucker’. You weren’t sure if it was either of them or both, however. As soon as he opened the door, you heard the familiar voice of the general, who was inquiring about you. You had a feeling that Hux did not believe either of Notaka’s excuse, but was probably just playing along, because he obviously couldn’t simply walk into Kylo’s room and drag you out of there.

 

While you were taking your shower, you could hear the bickering between Notaka and Hux and what sounded like Arian, trying to make them stop. Hux quieted down however, when you entered your rooms, glad in your robe, your hair still in a towel, you eyed the three men. “Please tell me you three are not going to be the ones helping me into the dress.” The wide eyes and blushed cheeks almost brought a smile to your face, especially the horrified looks on Hux and Notaka’s face. “D’arial will be here soon.” Arian informed you, a knowing smirk on his face. While Notaka and Hux still seemed a bit embarrassed by your remark, Arian was enjoying their embarrassment just as much as you were. “Everything else is ready then?” Your eyes focused on Hux, who gave a quick nod. “Good.” You smiled, before you shooed the three of them out of your quarters. Sitting on your bed, you enjoyed the moment of quiet, which you figured would be the last for potentially the rest of the day. The moment didn’t last long and was quickly interrupted by a knock. D’arial entered and pulled you into a hug.

 

Soon you stood in front of the mirror in your room. While you had been in awe about the dress you had worn at the coronation, now you were absolutely speechless. The black fabric and gems contrasting with the glowing red gems in your hair. “You ready?” D’arial’s voice pulled you out of your thoughts and you gave her a quick nod, followed by a smile. A shiver of excitement run down your spin, when you left your rooms. After this it all seemed to happen so fast, but you would always remember, the way Kylo had looked at you, when you walked down the aisle, the way he had held you close during your first dance and the way you saved him from those insufferable ambassadors, who thought the emperor’s wedding would be the best place to discuss a treaty. While you enjoyed the festivities, you were glad, when Kylo had finally enough and swept you away. Out of the ballroom and away from all the guests. You were giggling slightly, due to excitement - and potentially due to the amount of alcohol you had consumed - while Kylo pulled you through the corridors of the palace, before you finally reached his quarters. Closing the doors behind you, Kylo pushed you up against them, before his lips met yours. A moan slipped from your lips and you pulled your husband closer to yourself. “My wife..” He breathed against your lips, earning a moan from you. “My empress..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux story:  
> Hux is in love with a young empress, the two have been childhood friends and have fallen in love with each other while they were young adults. Her father didn't approve of Hux and send him away. Hux became a general for the First Order and returns to the girl's planet, only to learn that her father had died aaaaannnd their own shenanigans happen!


End file.
